A New ROAD of Misfortune
by Itherael
Summary: Destiny is a bitch, even for someone who can actually destroy it with one hand. Follow Kamijou Touma as he strives to survive in a city reeked of dangers and mystery. A simple unfortunate event will open a new road for him to follow where new allies and enemies will await for him, as the phenomena called the Kami-yan disease will take full force. Touma-centric. Touma X Harem.
1. The Imagine Breaker

**Before proceeding to the prologue of my first story, I would like to make some recommendations:**  


**Please, visit first my profile. In it I will explain everything on how I will work each of my future stories. Also, it will feature the links for the images I have created for my stories as well as recommended songs. I highly recommend you all doing so before continuing to read the prologue. This story will be like a light Novel.**

**As for the cover, there is also a link to it in my profile that will let you all appreciate it to it's splendor. The darkened images will be revealed as the story progresses so check the cover after every new update.**

**You won't be disappointed, my friends.**

**- Frank**

A** New Road of Misfortune**

**Prologue: The New Tale of The Illusion Killer Boy: _The_Imagine-Breaker_**

**PART 1**

"White… yes… it was white. The ceiling was white. Who would have thought…?"

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in A New Road Of Misfortune: Prologue Section: Song 01

* * *

A certain spiky-haired boy was lying on the ground with a surprised expression painted on his face; it seemed his sleep was interrupted by the hit he received when he fell from his bed. That weird dream must have been the reason for it but he just decided to shrug it off. His head hurt like hell, though.

"Now I'm being silly," The boy mumbled to himself as he slowly stood up. He rubbed the affected part of his head and looked around his dorm room.

Said dorm room was rather spacious, at least for a student like him. All the necessary accommodations were present, like a one-person bed, a coffee table at the center of the main room, a little kitchen (With refrigerator and microwave included). Adjacent to it was located the door that lead to the laundry room and bathroom. He also had some bookshelves on the opposite side of his bed with a TV on top of a short piece of furniture.

The first rays of the rising sun were beginning to enter through the curtains that covered the balcony window door.

"What time is it?" The boy glanced at the wall in front of him hoping to clear that doubt, only to remember that he accidentally broke the only clock he had two days ago when he stupidly tried to play with a basketball inside his dorm. Fortunately(Hilarious!), that was the only thing damaged.

The young boy sighed and grabbed his cell from the nearest shelf and opened it.

"5:58, huh? I guess I will take a walk around before heading to school."

He opened the curtains to finally let the sun envelop the room and headed to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth, taking a quick shower and preparing his bento, the boy quickly dressed himself and grabbed all the stuff needed for today's class, putting them in his book bag. Wearing his school uniform and his favorite orange T-shirt underneath it, the young student walked to the entrance door.

"Let's make this day a good one, Kamijou-san," The spiky-haired boy said playfully to himself and smiled. Even the unfortunate events that tended to happen in his daily life were not going to stop him from enjoying his days of youth.

Kamijou opened the door and walked outside his dorm, a confident smile present on his face; one that quickly disappeared a few seconds later when he tripped with a can and fell to the ground. All the books and pencils from his book bag were spread through the passageway.

"Fukou da…"

Well... he was a very unfortunate guy…

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in A New Road Of Misfortune: Prologue Section: Song 02

* * *

**PART 2**

The sun was shining brightly upon **Academy**** City**. A city filled with educational facilities, research laboratories, and the like; all of them with one purpose: The development of physic powers and advanced technology. It should be mentioned that Academy City was considered to be the most advanced city in the world, with technology possibly being 30 years ahead of the world.

Academy City was composed of 23 districts, each one having a different purpose.

Among the most important districts within the city, there was **District 7**, which was filled with middle and high schools, hospitals, boarding houses and had also school dormitories, one of them being from a certain unfortunate student.

Said unfortunate student was currently walking in the street as he observed the distant and tallest buildings that covered the north side of the city. The boy presumed those belonged to district 1, where most of the city's administration was located.

Kamijou reached the corner of the block and stopped, turning his head to the left.

He did not mean to stare but he could not avoid watching the three girls that walked past him from behind heading to the street at his right side. Kamijou was impressed, they were hot.

As many guys his age, he could appreciate the beauty of the opposite sex, although that was a just secondary for him. No matter how delicious an apple looked, if rotten inside, it would just be horrible and he applied this in his taste for women. Kamijou would never accept being attracted to a girl he doesn't know or someone who could be considered as evil; but at the least, he would accept her beauty as a fact.

The girl in the middle had long black hair and a notorious forehead, the one at her left side had short wavy light-brown hair and the last one dark-bluish long hair. It was unnecessary to mention that they had a well endowed figure, especially the one in the middle.

"Wait… that uniform… Where I have seen it?" Kamijou asked himself. "Maybe… maybe I should go that way."

It was still early, so a little detour would not really affect his schedule. Actually, he wanted to take another route to the school today, he wanted to do something different, so why not this? His misfortune would still follow him whenever he went; in the end it would make no difference, this was just using another route to get to his school anyway… it would be a longer one, yes, but he had the time.

Kamijou decided he would go where the three girls headed; a little change in his monotonous life but it was a change. He started walking again and soon reached the trio that seemed to be discussing something serious. He paid it no mind and slowed his pace, not wanting to stumble upon them.

As Kamijou continued down the street, he managed to hear the word 'exams' coming from their conversation and his good disposition for today fell to the ground. _The incoming exams…_ Kamijou's brow furrowed as he remembered the reason for his lack of sleep in the past few days.

"Exams… great…"

It was not like was he really worried about them, well, Kamijou usually had low but acceptable grades and this exams were not the real the problem. The only thing that really bothered him was the **Power Curriculum Program**.

As mentioned before, Academy City's goal was the development of physic powers and technology, the first one being the main reason for it's establishment, and the latter needed to achieve the first goal. The Power Curriculum Program was created to unlock a student's potential in gaining, controlling and improving super natural abilities. Any student that had gone through it was called **Esper.**

These espers were categorized from **level 0** to **level 5**, depending on the progress of the student in the program. While most espers usually began at level 1 and improved becoming higher ranked espers, there were those that were level 0.

Level 0 espers were a majority in Academy City, being a 60% of the student populace. This espers were people that had weak powers, or did not show any sign of having one. Although, they still had the potential to unlock them, in most cases it seemed very unlikely to happen as most of them failed the program.

The spiky-haired boy by the name of **Kamijou Touma** was one of those said level 0 espers, always failing the program and by thus, having to attend to extra classes and tests most of the time; although he was a bit different, he had an ability despite being a **Zero**, one that could not be detected or measured, one that was unique and most likely the bane of all others.

It was called… the **Imagine Breaker**.

This power resided entirely in his right hand. By his understanding of it, it allowed him to negate other espers abilities and completely neutralize them. He had tested this ability sometimes when he got into trouble, like the time he had to deal with a telekinetic esper that stalked and attacked women.

Kamijou Touma was the kind of guy who couldn't stand anyone that used his/her powers to hurt people, actually, he could not stand seeing anyone getting hurt, that's why he always ended up having to fight for someone's life or just getting into trouble. He always helped those in need, something that was ironical, because most of the time he was the one needing the help.

Kamijou was not sure why he had this ability, but he always complained about it. This hand could negate supernatural powers, but it also negated the blessings of god. All the good things that should have come his way did not happen at all, so this was the reason of his usual bad luck, and he endured it since he was born.

_The child of misfortune…_

There were many reasons on why he moved to Academy city, but he didn't really want to remember them, those caused him difficult times after all. Even at some point he thought that his misfortune was trying to stop him from moving to AC because of what happened to him the day he was supposed to leave.

_Geez…_He could remember the girl who asked him to get her cat from the roof of her house just before taking the taxi to get to the Airport. He accepted to help her… of course he did... Kamijou could just have ignored the pleas of the little girl but no… he didn't; who would have thought that agreeing to help her would have caused him to miss his plane… probably, not him.

_Kamijou climbed the tree closest to the child's house and jumped from one of the thick branches to the roof. After examining his surroundings, he quickly made his way to the scared cat to grab it, but only managed to do so after chasing it through the roof for 5 minutes or more. When he headed back to the branch from where he jumped from, another cat appeared in the yard of the next house causing the one he was holding to react and jump from his embrace, he lost his balance for its sudden action and sadly… he fell from the roof._

Kamijou woke three days later in a hospital and only managed to take the plane to AC four days later after that.

But finally, a place where he could live 'peacefully'.

Although his misfortune followed him all the way to the city of science, no one here would blame him, no superstitions about a child that only brought chaos would be heard, this city was the perfect place to start anew and he was grateful for it.

"What am I thinking now? Geez… This is not the time," Kamijou closed his eyes and breathed deeply before resuming his attention to the girls walking in front of him.

The trio was now whispering about something and glancing at him; Kamijou wondered what they were talking about now. It was then when the three girls suddenly stopped on their tracks and turned towards him.

"Huh?" Was the only thing that came out of Kamijou's mouth at their sudden action.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in A New Road Of Misfortune: Prologue Section: Song 03

* * *

"Please, could you stop stalking us?" The girl in the middle spoke as she covered the lower part of her face with a green fan.

Kamijou stared at the girl with the fan. She, like the other two, was wearing a school uniform seemingly composed of a short-sleeved… shirt… under a light brown vest and a really… REALLY short dark tan skirt… not that he minded that.

"Hmph! This is what we get for going for a walk out of the school," The girl with the fan looked offended, even her tone showed her annoyance.

"W-what? What are you talking about? I'm not stalking you."

"W-well… I think you began to follow us when we passed behind you in that corner. It seemed you were going to cross the street when you abruptly began to walk behind us, so…" The girl with dark-bluish hair said, her voice trailing off when Kamijou directed his eyes towards her.

"Don't try to deny it! Those perverted eyes of yours are proof enough!" The black-haired girl spoke with a strong voice. "I suggest you stop doing this right now before I call Judgment."

"Hey! I'm not doing anything!" He tried to defend himself, but he was pretty damn sure it all would be useless. "And I don't have perverted eyes."

The third girl stood in front of him and stared directly at his eyes. Kamijou couldn't help but to step back and look away.

_What's with this girl?_

"Maybe he wasn't stalking us, Kongou-san. He doesn't look like a bad guy," Kamijou was startled by her comment, this girl was defending him and that, honestly, made him kind of happy.

"Wannai-san! He **IS** stalking us; don't you remember how he stared at us just some minutes ago?"

Kamijou sighed, he did stare at them but it was not like he was the only one doing so, other male students were as guilty as him.

"Liste-," Kamijou's eyes widened when he noticed the emblem that was located in the vest of the girl closest to him. He recognized it and he wished he wouldn't.

"Where are you looking at, you pervert!?" The girl called Kongou shouted, which caught him off guard, making his book bag slip from his grip. He could had almost yelped but he managed to not do so… barely.

"S-sorry! I wasn't…" Kamijou averted his gaze to the ground and sighed again. "You are from the Tokiwadai Middle School, right?"

"Yes, we are. Why?" Asked Wannai.

"I see. I… just wanted to confirm somethi-"

"Don't try to change the subject! You were looking at Wannai-san's chest, I saw you! Don't you have any shame?" Kongou crossed her arms, looking even more disgusted.

"I was just looking at the emblem in her ves—"

"Don't try to make excuses," Kongou interrupted him again and grabbed Wannai by the arm, pulling the girl behind her. "I will not let you do anything to my friends."

A minute passed as both Kamijou and the girl accusing him looked at each other in the eyes… suddenly, Kamijou smiled.

"It's good to see people protecting their friends like you do, even if I was a real stalker, which I'm not, you confronted me to protect them and I admire that."

The three girls blinked. Apparently, they did not expect such an answer, but Kamijou truly felt that way.

"W-we-well, of course I do! I-I would do anything to keep them safe from the likes of you. Hmph!" The black-haired Tokiwadai student responded and turned her head to the side.

"Kongou-san…" Both girls at her side said in unison.

Kamijou thought for a second that he saw her cheeks getting red, but she covered them quickly with the fan, so maybe… he just imagined it.

After some seconds of inner thoughts, the boy decided it would not do him any good to stay here, people around them were beginning to observe their absurd conversation.

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in A New Road Of Misfortune: Prologue Section: Picture 01

* * *

"Ok, fine… Sorry for whatever I did. This poor Kamijou-san will just go away," The unfortunate boy said as he scratched the back of his head. These chicks were troublesome, not to mention that they belonged to that certain school he would rather avoid. "There is no need to call Judgment."

"Fine, but let me clarify something before you go. I was only going to call Judgment after dealing with you myself," A smug expression was painted on Kongou's face, which honestly, irritated him a bit.

"…Is that so? Huh…" Kamijou said with a now equal face of his own. "I would not be so sure."

The girl with short-wavy hair seemed impressed by his response; on the other side, the forehead-girl looked pissed and was glaring daggers at him.

"What!? Do you know who you are talking to?" A heavy atmosphere was beginning to form around them, her intense stare made Kamijou question himself about why he just acted like that.

"I don't know but I guess-"

"I'm Kongou Mitsuko! One of the most promising espers in Academy City! I'm a level 4 esper if you must know," She began to laugh for some reason." I bet you are just a low level esper, maybe even a useless level 0 for all I know."

"K-Kongou-san! Don't talk like that…" The blue-haired girl said with a weak voice.

Kamijou's tired eyes transformed into piercing ones, but Kongou seemed to ignore them.

"Y-yeah… that was a bit uncalled for…" Wannai looked very troubled for the sudden change of environment. She glanced at him and turned to her friend. "We should go, Kongou-san…"

"To think I wasted my time with you," Kongou finally said.

Kamijou closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, he was really upset now. _Useless she said_, the ire inside of him was growing, but he breathed deeply to calm himself before he did anything he would regret later.

"I may have misjudge you," Kamijou's expression became deathly serious. "You are just one of those ojous that always look down on people. You think that being a higher level esper makes you better?"

"No, what I meant-"

Kamijou spoke in a stronger voice that held an imposing power of some sort.

"Level 0 espers work hard to acquire their abilities and improve, it's not their fault that they lack the advantage most of you have when beginning at level 1 or more. Do you have you any idea of how impotent most of them feel when they can't even become a level 1 esper?"

"I-I…I never said anything of the sort…" Her eyes fell to the ground, unable to meet his hard gaze.

By her reaction, she at least seemed regretful of what she just said. No one spoke a word for a minute or two.

Kamijou's features softened, he had now a bored look on his face.

"I just can't stand people like you," The spiky-haired guy retorted as he walked past them. "Think before you talk, Forehead-san."

Now that was uncalled for, but Kamijou couldn't help it. He didn't want to call her by her name, so the only thing that came to his head to refer to her was…

"F-Forehead…!?" Her voice sounded surprised but he just ignored her and continued to walk away.

Kamijou felt a deathly glare being directed at the back of his head as cold sweat began to run down his body. A strong wind pushed him from behind but he managed to maintain his balance; he didn't dare to look back at the source of the sudden occurrence, that… until his senses screamed danger.

His quick reflexes allowed him to duck just in time as a trash can passed over his head at incredible speed, impacting with the mailbox behind him.

"Kongou-san! Calm down!" The girl with blue hair screamed, she sounded scared and he didn't wonder why. That girl did something to throw that trash can with such force enough to make anything in its way break… he could have died.

Kamijou stood up and got ready for her next move, he could almost feel the wind concentrating around her fan. The other two girls stepped back unable to do anything to stop the incoming fight.

_Me and my mouth. To pick up a fight at this hour was the last thing I needed._

"Li-listen! I'm sorry! I was just joking," Kamijou tried to apologize.

"My name is Kongou Mitsuko! How dare you call me like that!?" She was really angry, too damn angry. Kamijou could only wonder if she had some kind of trauma in the past concerning her forehead. Maybe other people made fun of her regarding that subject as he just did.

"You know, I could have died with that," It was kind of funny to think how everything changed in a matter of seconds. He was just scolding her one minute ago and now he was apologizing for something ridiculous. "I… eh… I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry."

"He is apologizing, Kongou-san. Please forgive him and let him go, everyone is looking at us," Wannai tried to convince her but Kamijou knew she would not leave him off the hook so easily.

Unexpectedly, Kongou's glare lost its intensity and the gust of wind surrounding her fan began to cease. She looked around her and noticed the stares directed at them as her eyes widened at the realization. She then turned her face to Kamijou, the scary expression on her face finally gone.

"I… accept your apology…" The level 4 esper spoke with a nervous voice.

"Huh? Really…?" _Ok, that was fast…_

"Yes…. As long as you understand that you did wrong."

Kamijou was surprised and relieved at the same time. The girl in front of him that almost killed him apparently returned to her ojou-sama self.

"Your name," Kongou raised her fan again and pointed it at him.

"What?"

"I said 'your name'. Tell me your name," Her tone became a bit bossy.

"Why?" Kamijou was confused, his face showed it.

Kongou glared at him; she was serious about this. Kamijou wanted to leave and just forget about them but if she asked his name, it would probably be for something that was going to bring him more misfortune in the future. He still answered though.

"Kamijou Touma, that's my name…"

"I see," Kongou turned around and walked to her fellow classmates. "I will remember your name so you better remember mine. Let's go Wannai-san, Awatsuki-san."

"Y-yes!" The girl with by name of Awatsuki quickly followed after her.

"K-Kamijou-san…?" Wannai said with a shaky voice as the boy directed his face to her. "You… you are a level 0, right?"

In that moment, Kongou stopped but did not turn around.

"Yeah… An unfortunate one, if I may add," A sincere smile spread across his lips.

Wannai stared at him for a couple of seconds with a neutral expression that was replaced by an odd smile. She then walked to her friends.

The Tokiwadai group left… in the direction they came?

That aside, Kamijou was thoughtful, the smile this girl called Wannai gave him made Kamijou feel a little embarrassed but also left him with an uneasy feeling. This was the first time he saw someone looking at him the way she did.

"Argh!" He grabbed his head and began to scratch it like a mad man. "Stop thinking weird stuff, you idiot! You probably imagined that."

But no matter what he said to himself, the spiky-haired boy was too intrigued. What was with that smile? It showed kindness but there was something else hidden within it…

His thoughts were interrupted when a blue armored vehicle passed at great speed across the street beside him. He was relieved to see that truck going away, after all, a mailbox was just destroyed and it probably would be considered a crime. He recognized the emblem located at upper left side of it.

"Anti-skill? There must be some trouble around."

**Anti-skill** was Academy City's police. From what he knew, it was conformed by normal adults, and by normal he meant not espers. He have seen them a couple of times taking down thugs and troublesome espers with non-lethal weapons.

Any kind of crime committed inside the walls that surrounded the city's perimeter was handled by Anti-skill and **Judgment**, that was the student based disciplinary committee conformed by espers of various levels. These two organizations were in charge of maintaining the order in Academy City.

"I guess they will handle whatever is happening, I hope."

Kamijou took his cell from one of the pockets of his pants and opened it. He eyed the upper right corner of the screen and then pocketed it back.

"6:43. I guess I still have some time to kill."

The young student walked to the destroyed mailbox and examined it as other students got closer to take a look at it as well. It was totally deformed due to the impact with the trash can and it would probably- no… it would definitely need to be replaced.

_Damn… That girl is crazy. What the hell she did? Was she actually controlling the wind?_

**Kongou Mitsuko** was indeed a high level esper with amazing abilities, the proof of what she was capable of was in front of him after all. She was a dangerous esper to mess up with and he just made her mad a moment ago… rotten luck!

More people began to gather around him, so he quickly made his way out of the crowd and ran to the opposite direction of the Tokiwadai trio. He needed to get out of there before the authorities noticed the damaged property and blamed him for it.

Kamijou ran to an alley located in the next block between two tall buildings and disappeared in its darkness.

**PART 3**

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in A New Road Of Misfortune: Prologue Section: Song 04

* * *

The heat was beginning to rise and it was becoming quite bothersome, even more for a student sitting on a bench in the middle of a certain park. It was 7:01 and the guy that carried the mysterious power called the **Imagine Breaker** was resting himself after the race he made from a certain location to avoid getting into trouble.

"Damn! This place is too hot," Kamijou commented, yet he still didn't move from where he was sitting. He was kind of tired and his laziness had the control over his body at the moment.

He chose to stay like this a bit as he observed his surroundings. Nothing out of the ordinary was happening around, just the usual group of students passing by, two cylindrical colored-beige cleaning robots taking care of any trash on the ground, and then…

Kamijou stared at a girl coming from the left side; she had long black hair and was wearing a school uniform composed of what it looked like a sailor shirt, a red-colored scarf and a dark blue medium-sized skirt. She also had some kind of flower accessory on her hair.

What caught his attention about her was the bag she was carrying. It was pretty big and it contained food for what he could see of it, 3 long breads protruded from the bag. The girl sported a prideful smile for some reason.

"Good morning!" She noticed Kamijou on the bench and said cheerfully to him as she passed by.

"G-good morning…" He replied with uncertainty on his tone.

The girl smiled brightly at him as she walked away, leaving Kamijou thoughtful. For the second time in this day, a girl has made him a bit nervous.

"Well, that was something… nice… but that much food at this hour?"

The young boy stood up, grabbing his book bag.

"Well, this Kamijou-san has nothing do around here," The boy turned his head to the direction that would take him to the school. He hoped nothing more like his meeting with those ojou chicks would occur, at least not for this day.

With that, he left this location.

**PART 4**

Kamijou stood in front of the main entrance of his school. Located in a hill, to reach it was always tiresome for some students due to the inclination needed to climb in order to arrive at the entrance, but not for him.

Kamijou Touma had a good stamina, it could be said that he acquired it because of all the times he had to run to escape from trouble, which truthfully, were a lot. He also became good in hand-to-hand fights; after all, he tended to engage into combat against delinquents that caused suffering to innocent people within the city, so it was only normal that he would not be bothered by a little climbing.

"Geez… it's still early," Kamijou commented. It was 7:23 and classes started at 8:45 while the entrance to school was only allowed until 8:30. He was one hour early.

"This early? You? Kamijou…?"

A voice came from behind him, which he recognized immediately. That voice belonged to the only student in his school that scared him; it did not take long for Kamijou to decide his next course of action.

The boy quickly turned around and knelled before the person in front of him.

Said person was actually a girl from his class, her name was **Fukiyose Seiri**. She had long black hair, a pretty face and a well endowed body (Her breasts were impressive.), although she lacked the sex appeal that most girls her age had. To Kamijou, she was just a girl with the strength of a monster. Fukiyose was wearing the uniform that belonged to his school, conformed by a dark blue sailor fuku and a pleated skirt of the same color.

Knelled before her, Kamijou could only beg for his life the best way he could.

"I'm so sorry, Fukiyose-sama! I am very sorry for anything I might have done! Please forgive me!" He knew he was being pathetic.

The girl in question raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms. Even if this wasn't the moment, Kamijou couldn't avoid thinking about how her breasts were making it difficult to see her face from his kneeling position, they were indeed quite large…

"What are you doing!?" Her voice had an edge that could have cut his soul in two.

"I said I'm sorry, Fukiyose-sama!"

"Don't call me Fukiyose-sama or I'm going to hit you, and why are you apologizing? Speak now before I…!"

Kamijou blinked twice, he realized he was acting like an idiot… again.

"W-well… I don't really know..."

Fukiyose sighed, putting both hands on her hip. She looked annoyed and that couldn't be good. After the several times she had knocked him unconscious due to his, he had to accept it, stupid behavior in class, he has become very wary of her.

"Get up."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you hear me? Get up!" She almost screamed.

Kamijou rose to his feet in a way that could have been considered almost comical. He stood in front of her and did not move any muscle.

"Could you explain me why did you do that?"

Kamijou didn't know how to respond, he really did not gave much thought to his actions.

"I… thought you were going to hit me, like you always do," He answered sincerely.

"Was there a reason to do so?"

"…No…?"

The big-breasted girl sighed as the boy waited for her next words.

"Listen Kamijou, I don't hit you because I want to, I only do so because you act like an irresponsible, hopeless, idiotic, perverted, easygoing, lazy ass!"

"I understand," He nodded quickly.

"So… you are just going to stay there?"

Kamijou opened his mouth to respond, but his voice faded within the noise caused by an explosion that was heard from a couple of blocks away. Both students turned in the direction of the rising smoke.

"What was that?" The girl asked, her features showed fear.

The spiky-haired boy did not answer and began to run to where the explosion occurred. His classmate called out for him but he ignored her and focused on what his mind was telling him.

_Damn! People might be hurt, I have to help._

Kamijou ran as fast as he could.

**PART 5**

Fire was coming out of the windows in the last levels of the building in front of the unfortunate boy called Kamijou; people were running like crazy from its entrance and screams could be heard all around him. Some officials were helping the people that were affected by the smoke that came from the tall structure.

"How many in the last floor?" One of the officers asked to a person dressed with a long white coat.

The man coughed twice before directing his attention to the officer that talked to him. Kamijou got closer to them; he had to know what was going on.

"There are like 20 persons or more in the last floor, we need to get them out of there now!" With Kamijou being close enough to hear them, he noticed that this man looked like a scientist.

"You don't have to tell us that, sir. Firemen units are on their way to deal with the fire and we are evacuating all the people we can," The officer was clearly troubled, his face showed it. "The problem is that we can get to the last floor. The chemicals in one of the rooms created an explosion that destroyed the elevator as well as the stairs that lead to it. But we-"

"What started the fire? What was that explosion?" The spiky-haired boy could not hold back anymore and stepped forward to them.

"Excuse us, but this area is quite dangerous as you can see. You must leave immediately; the officer Kishimoto here will lead you to safety," Said official motioned both him and the man with the coat to follow him as the other officer headed to the building's entrance.

"What's gonna happen to those people in the last floor?" Kamijou asked, truly concerned about their safety. The scientist looked expectant at his response as well.

"Two rescue choppers should be arriving soon. We are going to get them out of there from the roof. Don't worry, no one is going to die today."

The smile of the officer relieved both Kamijou and the man, everything was under control and he was grateful for that. Some seconds passed when Kishimoto's walkie-talkie made a sound attracting his attention to it. The officer took the device to his ear and spoke.

"What is it…? She is here? ….Alright, this will make things easier." The man turned off the device and smiled again. "Good news! The choppers are not going to be needed; an esper from Judgment with teleporting abilities will take them out."

"Thank goodness…" The man with the coat said weakly.

Ambulances as more Anti-skills vans arrived at the place of the incident as the paramedics began to attend the injured people with burns on their bodies. To Kamijou's relieve, none of them were serious.

Really, he was worried for nothing.

The official Kishimoto left both Kamijou and the 'scientist' near an ambulance and a paramedic brought to them two breathing masks. The scientist-looking man accepted it but Kamijou shook his head.

"I'm fine. Use it one someone else."

The paramedic gave him an odd look and nodded.

"Ok, I'm going to check on everyone else," The man with a dark blue uniform said as he left them.

Kamijou nodded; to see them so focused on helping those who were injured always gave him hope in this messed up world, he always looked up to people like them. Paramedics, firemen, officers and all who risked their lives to save people were always an inspiration to him, they were heroes.

Kamijou directed his eyes to the man dressed as a scientist, who was sitting on the back of the ambulance. He removed his mask to cough a couple of times before putting it back again. Kamijou was relieved that everyone was being evacuated but his mind still held some worry.

"You work in there, mister?" Kamijou addressed the man who in turn did not even bother to look at him.

"Yes, but what is it to you?" His response was rude but Kamijou didn't care, he had questions and he was not going to let a bad attitude stop him from making them.

"That explosion, how did it happen?"

Then man remained silent as he still breathed with the mask. Kamijou waited patiently for his answer but none came so he asked again.

"Mister, wha-"

Kamijou was cut off when he finally spoke, the man's eyes finally meeting his. The man's face showed tired eyes and a dark expression.

"Shouldn't you be in school at this hour?" The man stood up, leaving the breathing mask on the ambulance. "Don't tell me you are one of those delinquents that misses school classes intentionally."

"It's still kind of early… and I… I have an uncle that works in that building so… I was worried, I haven't seen him yet," He had to lie, now that this man was thinking of him as a irresponsible teenager, this was the only way he could get some answers about what caused this mess.

"Hmm… I see. Your uncle must be one of those in the last floor, but you will just have to wait," The scientist-looking man averted his eyes to the top of the building. "My wife works here, too… in the last floor."

Kamijou blinked twice in realization, no wonder his moody attitude. This man was worried about her wife and who wouldn't? If you had someone dear to you facing such danger, of course you'll be worried sick.

"That explosion was accidental, right?" The young student asked, he hoped to hear a positive answer but none came.

"Accidental? This was not accidental!" The man's voice became a bit louder. "Those bastards did it!" He greeted his teeth, looking obviously pissed.

Kamijou kind of suspected this; accidents were very uncommon in AC. With such advanced technology, the security measures in labs and places alike were always applied to the perfection. Only people will ill intentions could have caused this.

"Why did they do this? Who were they?"

"Now you're a cop?" The man led out an exasperated sigh.

"I need to know." Kamijou looked directly at his eyes; his serious expression startled the man.

"…I don't know… they were using masks… They stole some components from the labs; one of them was an esper with pyrokinetic abilities, so you can imagine who caused that explosion."

"Where are they? Were they caught?"

"I think Anti-skill caught two of them with the help of a student, the others esca…ped…" His eyes widened, the man raised his hand and pointed his index behind Kamijou. "That car! That's the car I saw in the parking lot! It's from them!"

The man ran to the closest official to warn him as Kamijou turned around. Two Anti-skill trucks moved quickly to give chase.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in A New Road Of Misfortune: Prologue Section: Song 05

* * *

The boy stood there for a second before running to where the vehicle was heading. He was acting on instinct, not really thinking what he was doing. He knew he could do nothing to stop them but maybe more people would get hurt so he could not ignore this. Obviously, to reach a vehicle just by running was impossible, but Kamijou being a person constantly running from trouble allowed him to memorize which alleys and shortcuts would lead him to where he thought they were going.

The odds of successfully reaching them were low but he could at least try. Kamijou ran with all his might through AC's streets, not caring to look around him but to where he was going, when a loud noise was heard a bit far to the left from his current position.

"Damn!" Kamijou cursed as he entered another alley, he turned left in an intersection and continued down the road.

Just before reaching the end of the alley, Kamijou heard another explosion. _What was happening now?_ Out in the streets again, he ran across the block and noticed the smoke coming from one of the Anti-skill trucks as well as the vehicle from the robbers that had crashed into a bus.

Kamijou wasted no time and moved forward, avoiding the students that were on his way. Most of them were visibly scared, not even moving from where they were standing while others run like hell was coming.

"The driver is unconscious, go after the other four!" A member of Anti-skill shouted to a group of six heavily armed… armed? They all had rifles and grenades attached to their belts, this was the first time he had seen them carrying such weaponry.

The Anti-skill unit moved without delay.

Kamijou observed his surroundings, he was relieved that no one was hurt. The people of the bus where safe despite the crash and all Anti-skill members seemed fine. He could not tell the same for the thug's driver. At this point, there's was only one way these bastards could have gone to escape from this place and that was through **District 10**'s abandoned building maze that ended in the only cemetery in AC. Kamijou moved forward.

"Hey you!" A voice called making Kamijou stop on his tracks as he observed a member of Anti-skill getting closer. "You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous!"

_Oh shit! I don't need this now!_

Kamijou sprinted to the left, quickly passing between the abandoned vehicle and the truck.

"W-wait! You can't go that way!" The same voice shouted.

_That voice…_ was that_…?_

It was then that he recalled what he was doing and discarded the thought; he had no time to be thinking in nonsense. Kamijou suspected he was going to be followed by one of the law enforcement agents, so he entered another dark alley to lose them.

One question popped out in his head in the moment he entered the alley though.

Why was he even doing this? Those guys crashed their car and now they were escaping on foot with a team of armed Anti-skill units stepping on their heels. Was he necessary? He was just an unfortunate student with a strange power in his right hand. This was not his obligation, yet he could not just stand in there while they harmed innocent people. He just couldn't… and he wouldn't.

With new found determination, Kamijou Touma gave the first step towards the unknown.

**PART 6**

A plan, he needed a plan. Kamijou managed to find the group that attacked that building. He was observing them carefully while hiding behind some crates, they were four and for what he could see, they were arguing about something.

All of them were of short stature with the exception of the man that was leaning to the wall. They all had the same outfit composed of black pants and dark brown jackets as well as those black masks the scientist mentioned.

"That was not supposed to happen!" Suddenly one of them shouted, making the one in front of him visibly flinch.

"I know! These Anti-skill bastards are a pain in the ass! What the fuck are we going to do now?"

The man leaning to the wall stood still, crossing his arms.

"There's no use bitching now, let's just keep moving."

The other three nodded and followed him into a street at their left. The abandoned tall buildings on this part of the city shadowed all light, making this place the best for thugs to hide or use as a getaway. It should be mentioned that a certain spiky-haired boy knew this area; several times he has used this dark streets and alleys to escape from gangs, so he could guess where they were heading.

_Hmm… That way is… Heh… This could work…_

Kamijou smirked.

"I'm a crazy ass, damnit!" The spiky-haired esper took the street located in front of him; he knew very well this one would take him to that narrow alley where he could intercept them.

Kamijou knew he could get killed by them, but Anti-skill was nowhere to be seen and just letting them go now was not an option.

He had to do something to stop them, and he would do it no matter what.

**o-0-O-0-o**

Kamijou was panting slightly, he had been running quite a while, always keeping track on the thugs. He was holding the top of a trash can that he found on his way here, it was round and kind of big; surprisingly, it was easy to move and worked as a shield.

_If only this was imbued with godly heroic power…_

Kamijou had never fought an esper that controlled pyrokinesis before, so at least this piece of metal should increase a bit his chances of surviving, in case that his right hand could not negate the power of that esper.

Kamijou had finally reached the intersection that connected three narrow alleys together, this was the perfect place for a surprise attack and Kamijou knew it; the darkness in this place would be helpful, too. Even if it was four against one, he had the advantage in a place like this.

He noticed something moving far away in the alleyway in front of him. As he suspected, the thugs were on their way to his current position, so Kamijou just needed to wait. He cloaked himself behind a wall and closed his eyes to focus on the sounds surrounding him.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in A New Road Of Misfortune: Prologue Section: Song 06

* * *

A minute passed, the sounds of steps getting closer echoed louder and louder by each passing second. The moment of the confrontation was at hand and Kamijou was nervous, really nervous… but he could not back up now.

The sound of a step right at the counter marked the signal to act.

Kamijou turned to his right and readied his right hand, sending it forward a second later in the form of a fist which impacted with the face of the first passing thug. The delinquent fell to the ground and did not move.

"What the-" The man behind the fallen one did not have time to get surprised as Kamijou moved forward to him.

Kamijou was first startled by the distance between him and the man who suddenly pointed a gun at him but he did not stop. (Apparently, the first thug was a bit ahead of the others.)

Putting his new acquired 'shield' in front of him, Kamijou protected himself from the shots coming from the gun, each bullet impacting with the piece of metal.

Kamijou reached the man in mere seconds and tackled him to the ground, making the other two behind him fall to the ground as well due to the domino effect. The gun fell from the thug's hands and Kamijou quickly grabbed it to use it as a mean to render the thug unconscious. Two hits with the grip of the pistol in the thug's face managed to accomplish that.

Kamijou stood still and aimed the pistol to the remaining thieves. Kamijou was surprised when he saw their faces; these two must have removed their masks before coming here. The taller man had long black hair tied firmly while the one behind him had short dark red hair and was wearing a black bandana, they were unexpectedly young.

"Who the fuck are you? …Wait, you are just a student? You must be from Judgment," The man closer to Kamijou spoke.

"It doesn't matter who am I, you have hurt people and I won't let you go away with it," Kamijou gave one step forward. "That's all you need to know."

Both thugs gritted their teeth, and Kamijou knew why. He had the control of the situation.

"We shouldn't have let that dickhead bring that pistol, we're screwed," The thug behind the tall one said, clearly annoyed.

Unexpectedly for the thugs, the young boy aimed the handgun to the sky and shot all the bullets left in it. Both of Kamijou's spectators were seemingly shocked by his sudden action. Some seconds passed before they reacted.

"That pistol was your only chance of taking us down and you wasted it," The tall man spoke in a threatening voice.

"I would never shoot someone, so no. I never even expected a gun in the first place when I decided to come here," Kamijou smirked.

"Really? Well, that thing you used to protect yourself from the shots made me think you knew, not that it matters now."

"I actually was planning to use it against the esper in your group."

For being in such a dangerous situation, Kamijou felt oddly calmed, everything was going smoothly. However, the taller man began to laugh.

"You know we have an esper among us? You've been following us I guess," The man turned to his companion with a twisted expression. "You heard? He was going to use that against you, can you believe it?"

_This guy…_

This was the second time in this day he have misjudged someone. The man who looked like the leader of the group seemed more serene when he saw him a while ago, not that the mask he wore at that moment let Kamijou see his face, but now he was acting like a psycho. At least he now knew who the esper among them was.

"Now that you have mentioned it, I guess it won't work then," Kamijou threw the piece of metal to the ground.

"Really, you shouldn't have wasted the ammo of that pistol," The black-haired thug whispered, his voice sounded creepy.

"I haven't wasted it. The noise will help Anti-skill get here, although the first gunshots from your friend may have already done that, so I only was making sure they could find their way here," Kamijou responded while letting go of the gun in his grip.

Again, both thugs were shocked. They have not realized until now that Kamijou's true intention was to make enough noise for Anti-skill to hear apparently. Kamijou did not expect his surprise attack to go that well, it was only a matter of time.

"You bastard, piece of shit! I'll kill you!" The man in front of him roared, lunging towards him like some sort of wild animal.

Kamijou did not falter and moved to meet him head on. The crazy thug sent a punch aimed at his face, to only hit nothing as Kamijou ducked and then delivered an uppercut to his chin.

Kamijou wasn't done, though.

As the man stumbled backwards, Kamijou grabbed his jacket and pulled the thug towards him, delivering a powerful knee right to the man's stomach and causing him to lose his breath.

_I guess I can't hold back on this one._

The man knelt due to pain and his lack of breath, and Kamijou knew what to do next. A kick impacted in the thug's face sending him to the left wall as blood spread through the ground and the wall where his face crashed. The man did not move after that.

_Three down, one more to go._

With this done, Kamijou gave one step back and readied himself for the next confrontation as he directed his gaze to the only man standing before him. To his surprise, the thug was smiling.

"I gotta admit that was impressive. You took him out in less than a minute."

"Why are you smiling? Isn't he your friend?" Kamijou questioned.

"Friend?" The last thug shook his head slightly and closed his eyes. "None of them are. I only did this for the money… although the girl you first punched was rather cute."

Kamijou's eyes widened, he did not expected a girl in the group… _Those damn masks… Maybe I shouldn't have used that much strength in the first hit…_He turned around to see the body of the aforementioned girl lying on the ground. Upon closer inspection, he could notice she had a slender figure.

"You are good, I guess. You took us by surprise in a place like this and now I'm the only one left. This is very troublesome, you know?"

"Troublesome is what you did in that building! People could have died!" Kamijou shouted furiously.

"Could have?" The red-haired esper blinked. "No one didn't? Lame…"

The guy yawned, sporting a bothered face. Kamijou could not believe what he just heard, he thought this bastard caused that explosion to create a distraction for their escape or something, but he only did it to kill people!?

"Why?" Kamijou's voice was sharp.

"What can I say? I have this awesome ability, you know," The redhead raised a hand as a tiny ball of fire materialized on it. "I'm just a level 2 and I can blow anything with it! Imagine what I could do if I became a level 5!"

Now that was it, Kamijou was really pissed; he could not hear this guy anymore. His mind held only one thought in that instant… He wanted to kick his ass!

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in A New Road Of Misfortune: Prologue Section: Song 07

* * *

"You hold such power and yet you use it for that!? Who the fuck do you believe you are, huh!?" Kamijou began to walk slowly to him as he continued to talk. "Do you really think that you can do this kind of crap and get away with it!?"

Kamijou glared at him with such intensity that made the thug step back, whose face showed fear for a second before he returned the glare.

"You are dead," The red-haired esper said as the ball of fire in his hand increased its size, another one appeared on the other.

Kamijou suspected something like that but to see it with his own eyes, the concentrated fire looked intimidating, but it illuminated the alleyway giving Kamijou a better look of the bastard's location.

The fire esper threw at him both balls of fire and Kamijou moved to meet them head on… or more like… hand on. He raised the hand that held the **Imagine Breaker** and prepared himself for impact.

It was at that moment that his bad luck presented itself in the form of a cold-tea can, causing him to fall on his back in the moment he stepped on it. The balls of fire passed above him and impacted on the far wall, dispersing to the sides and dissipating in the air.

Kamijou rose to his feet quickly and glanced at the unconscious girl; he was relieved to see her fine. For one second he thought the fire could have spread to where the girl was.

"That's what I call luck," The esper thug commented as another ball of fire was formed in his hand. "Seriously… what where you thinking by going directly to the fire, huh? You're nuts, dude, nuts."

"Maybe… yeah, maybe I'm crazy… but I can assure you I'm not lucky, not in the slightest… but that's not going to stop me."

Of course that falling to the ground just before being hit by that attack could have been considered as a fortunate circumstance, that if the person involved was anyone but him. The only thing that Kamijou got from this fall was the pain he now had in his back. The fire? There was the chance that his hand could have failed to negate the attack but he didn't even care now, he only wanted to hit the thug real hard.

"Well, I have lost too much time with you. I still have to deliver this, you know?" The fire esper said, eyeing the bag hanging from his shoulder.

Kamijou raised his right hand in front of him. "This world doesn't need people that hurt others, and if you think you are just gonna walk away from this like nothing has ever happened…"

Kamijou formed a fist.

"…Then I'll destroy that fucked up illusion of yours!"

Kamijou sprinted towards him again as the esper motioned his hand and threw a fire ball. This time, his right hand met with the esper's projectile and a high pitched sound was heard in that instant as the fire in front of him just disappeared.

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in A New Road Of Misfortune: Prologue Section: Picture 02

* * *

Kamijou smirked while the fire esper's eyes widened, the shocked expression on his face was all Kamijou needed to see.

"What the fuck!?" His voice broke, but he still stood where he was. More fire balls were created from his hands and thrown at the spiky-haired boy coming for him but it was useless. Like the first one, they all disappeared when reaching his hand.

"This…!? This is bullshit! Bulls-"

The thug's disrespectful words were cut off when Kamijou's fist impacted with his face, sending him backwards and onto the ground. Kamijou stood ready for a possible counterattack but it did not come, the esper was unconscious.

Kamijou scanned the area around him; the four thugs were lying on the ground, he had taken them out by himself. He did it!

The young hero sighed and relaxed his body, it was over…

"All of them by yourself, amazing… but still pretty reckless."

Kamijou froze, a new voice came from behind him, and it was pretty close.

_Was there another one?_

Not wasting a moment, he turned around and delivered a punch to a new enemy, which was stopped with two hands.

"Hey, wait! Why are you attacking me?"

Kamijou stopped himself from delivering another hit when he finally got a good view of the person that stopped his attack. It was a female Anti-skill officer wearing an armored uniform. Said woman had long dark-bluish hair tied into a ponytail.

"Y-Yo-Yomikawa-sensei?"

The Anti-skill member called **Yomikawa Aiho** who also was the PE teacher in Kamijou's school blinked as she crossed her arms over her chest. She stepped closer and observed him before a smile covered her face.

"Aren't you from Komoe's class?" The busty woman asked.

_Shit! Could this get worse?_

"Well… I think I am…" Kamijou replied with a nervous tone. Now he was on real trouble, a teacher from his school saw him brawling with thugs after all.

"You think?"

Kamijou looked away from her as his brain began to formulate a good excuse for what happened regarding the four unconscious persons on the ground.

"…Y-Yeah, I'm from Komoe-sensei's class…"

"Are you hurt? I heard some gunshots," The woman asked, her voice carried a worried tone..

"I'm fine."

The woman stared at him for a minute, her eyes held suspicion.

"Are you sure?" Yomikawa asked as she motioned her face towards his. Her eyes were pretty but they still held fierceness, which made them very intimidating.

"Yeah…"

Kamijou didn't move from where he was standing.

"If you don't mind…" Yomikawa eyed the space behind him, clearly giving the message to him which was: 'I want to take a look, excuse me.'

Kamijou nodded twice, getting the message and motioned his body towards the wall to give the woman enough space to pass. Who would have thought that this narrow alley would give him yet another experience he would not forget in the days to come.

Yomikawa pressed her back to the opposite wall, slowly walking sideways. As she did so, Yomikawa's large breasts rubbed on Kamijou's chest. This felt really awkward but it also felt nice, even if she was wearing an armor. On the other side, Yomikawa didn't show any sign of noticing what was happening in that moment.

When the woman finally passed to the other side of the alley, much to Kamijou's disappointment, she stood there and observed the scene before her. The young boy shook his head slightly, his mind returning back to reality as his uncertainty began to increase again; the woman's silence made it worse.

"You did manage to beat them all. Not bad, kid," Yomikawa turned her head to the side, her only visible eye focused on him. "Can I ask you something?"

"…What is it?"

"How did you stop the fire? I'm pretty sure that he used it against you, there's no way you could have avoided it in a place like this."

"Well…" At this point, Kamijou could only tell her the truth.

Actually, Kamijou did avoid the first fire projectiles by falling to the ground so in a way, it was possible, but the other ones… Suddenly, the woman turned around and looked at him, obviously waiting for his answer.

"I'm not sure if I can explain it, I don't even know how it happens. My right hand can negate other esper abilities, that much I can tell."

"You are telling me that you stopped his fire attacks with your hand? What level esper are you?" Yomikawa questioned, visibly not convinced.

"…I am a level 0 esper."

The woman's eyes narrowed, she looked a bit irritated. Kamijou couldn't blame her for not believing him, he could not even believe it himself. This strange power was there, stuck in his hand, but it could not be detected by anything.

"Anyway, why did you fight them? Facing a group of thugs is dangerous and you did it by yourself," Yomikawa frowned. "Are you from Judgment?"

"Judgment? No! No… I'm not," That was it, the interrogation had begun.

"So why did you get involved in this? Those gunshots, who made them?"

"Ehh… Well… one of them made them… then me."

The woman sighed, clearly troubled. _Rotten luck! _Kamijou cursed in his mind as he wondered why of all Anti-skill members, her sensei had to be the one to find him on this situation.

"Explain yourself."

Kamijou directed his eyes to the ground and scratched the back of his head; this was going to be difficult to explain.

"…Well… I took it fr-"

"Wait, this is not the time or the place to talk. Give me your cell," Yomikawa interrupted him as she extended her hand to him.

"Wha… why?"

"My team is coming soon. You should leave now before they arrive if you want to save yourself some trouble. Maybe you haven't noticed but it's 9:04 already, you still have to attend to classes, remember?" Yomikawa took Kamijou's phone from his hand when he tried to open it to check the hour. "I want your phone number so I can contact you later, I have more questions to ask you."

"But, eh… you really need my phone number, sensei? I mean, we could just talk in the school, right?"

"I won't be able to assist today due to my work in Anti-skill," A soft expression covered her face. "I will call you before curfew to meet, ok? The soon we talk, the better… so don't make any plans."

Yomikawa manipulated both his cell and hers as she transferred his phone number to her contact list and vice-versa. With now a new contact on Kamijou's cell, he wondered why she really wanted to meet today. They could just talk tomorrow, why the hurry...? Really?

"Now, go! Your friend is waiting for you. Hurry!"

Kamijou could only nod before leaving, running again as fast as his legs would let him to get away from the place of the confrontation.

…_Wait… did she just said someone was waiting for me? Nah… I don't think so… Who would? I mean, maybe those gun shots affected my hearing…._

Kamijou tried to convinced himself, he must have heard wrong. Really, who could be waiting for him, anyway? More exactly, why would anyone wait for him in the first place? He was the kind of guy whose friends were few and none of them very fond of him. Kamijou just decided to put those thoughts aside as he finally got out of the abandoned building maze.

"I bet no one is going to believe me back at school, I'm so screwed… Fukou da…"

"You are right, Kamijou…. no one would… But I do… now…"

"Huh...!?"

Kamijou froze, this was the second time in this day he have heard that voice, and it belonged to a certain scary classmate. Kamijou recalled what his sensei told to him before leaving, she clearly was referring to Fukiyose.

_A friend she said? _Despite being classmates, Kamijou couldn't really tell what she was to him. By the way she always treated him, he had come to think that she hated him at some point. Could he really consider Fukiyose a friend?

"F-Fukiyose!? What are you doing here? You should be in class, you know."

"I could say the same thing," The busty girl's tone was cold and dry. "So…. this is what you do..."

"Do…? Do what?" Kamijou tried to feign ignorance and averted his eyes from her as he scratched his left cheek.

"Don't play dumb with me, Kamijou. I saw it all."

This was bad, this time he felt he was going to get killed by her for sure, but what he could do now? He left her in the entrance of his school and now he was late to attend it, and the worst thing was that she apparently saw his violent exchange with that group of thugs.

"By 'all' you mean…?" He tried to gain some time before the inevitable end.

"Why did you risk your life doing something like that? They could have killed you… why not let Anti-skill deal with them?"

He did not answer.

Suddenly, Fukiyose stepped forward to him. Kamijou knew what was going to happen and his body reacted on instinct, he closed his eyes and raised his hands defensively. He could only wait for the ass-kicking Fukiyose was going to give him, but something happened…

No pain came, so she didn't hit him yet, but… but he felt something… more exactly, his hands felt it. It was something soft and bouncy… the texture… was this… some kind of fabric? He still had his eyes closed and didn't dare to open them yet, but he moved his hands to sense a bit more, whatever he was touching was big and… circular… Each hand was grabbing something that had the same form and size.

_What is this…? Wait… This… this… this is…!_

Kamijou suddenly opened his eyes as he just realized what he was touching; now he knew he was a dead guy. He was grabbing Fukiyose's chest and the girl just stared at his hands with a blank expression. It did not take long for her to react.

An uppercut connected with Kamijou's chin, the force behind it could have almost broken his teeth. He fell backwards, hitting his back and butt.

"Kamijou… why you, always…" Fukiyose's voice trailed off, she looked terribly disgusted.

It took some seconds to Kamijou to move, he massaged his face and sat on the ground. He was kind of used to this kind of treatment when dealing with her but it always hurt like hell. An interesting fact about the irritated girl before him was that Kamijou considered her as one of the reasons for his great body resistance.

"I guess there is no use to deny it now. I wanted to do it… about stopping those guys, I mean, not about touching your… eh…"

"Just shut up and listen!"

Still sitting on the ground, Kamijou nodded quickly and gave her his full attention. He noticed his book bag hanging on her left hand; he must have dropped it when he ran off from school.

"Your actions were reckless! First, you run away from school, and then you decide to go to check that explosion!? What if others occurred and you where caught in them?"

"But-"

"Not to mention that fight you had with those delinquents! What were you thinking, seriously? Noooo… You weren't thinking at all! You are so irresponsible! Argh! You are going to drive me crazy, Kamijou!"

Kamijou sighed as the lecture continued, she was right about everything but that's how he was… he hated getting into trouble, yet he always ended in one because of someone's sake. He was serious when it came to help someone and stop those who harmed them.

It was at that moment that he decided to tell her what he truly felt about his actions, despite saving to himself all the crap he had to endure for the sake of others, he felt that this was the time to be sincere, maybe she would accept his way of thinking, maybe she would hit him again... most likely, but that didn't matter in the end, because he was being honest, not just to her, but with himself as well. He breathed deeply and stood up.

"Listen!" Kamijou's sharp voice cut through Fukiyose's speech, his tone clearly startling the girl who scared the shit out of him most of the time. Strangely, he felt none of that usual fear. "Those bastards caused that mess in that building, they almost killed some people and who knows what more they could have done if they had escaped."

Fukiyose's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms, not saying anything in return. This was the cue for Kamijou to continue.

"I know it's not my business. The authorities are here to take care of those situations after all. But… I just can't look away when someone gets hurt," Kamijou's determination to say it all was taking force. "I could have died, yes... but if I let someone do as he wishes, that causing the suffering and even death of someone, I would never forgive myself."

Kamijou looked directly at her eyes as she stared back at him as well. She looked annoyed, and damn! He wasn't over yet.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in A New Road Of Misfortune: Prologue Section: Song 08

* * *

"I don't regret doing this and I never will," Kamijou raised his right hand and formed a fist. "I will continue to help people, even if that costs me my life. If you want to stop me, then hit me so hard that I will never wake up again, that's the only way you will stop me from doing what I do."

"Don't you care about your own life?" Fukiyose asked as she stepped closer to him.

"I do, and I will do anything in my power to stay alive… while helping people. I may be reckless, stupid, irresponsible, an idiot and all that, but... I will never be someone who gives his back to people when they need him."

Fukiyose's eyes widened.

"This is my way of living," The unfortunate student known as Kamijou Touma finally said, a sincere smile spread across his face.

Fukiyose stood in front of him speechless, not even blinking. Kamijou was sure she was going to hit him for sure, but being truthful to her lifted a weight out of his shoulders. A whole minute passed, her silence was beginning to trouble him, why haven't she punched him yet?

Many things occurred in this morning, most of them bad and sudden, but the smirk in Fukiyose's face showed him that even in days like this, the simplest of things could make one happy.

"Well… that's some attitude, Kamijou… but... that's what I wanted to hear. I'm… I'm proud of you."

"R-really?" He could not believe it.

"Yes... Despite all your whining about your bad luck in school, you have showed me today that nothing stops you from doing what's right to you, not even your bad luck," She made an unexpected cute smile that caught him off guard, making his face go all red.

"Th-thanks…" Kamijou replied with a nervous tone.

The girl stared at him from head to toe, making Kamijou feel uncomfortable.

"You are not hurt, are you? Those shots…"

"Oh? No, no. I'm fine."

"Is your back okay?" Fukiyose sounded awfully concerned which was a bit shocking to him.

Two things came to Kamijou's mind in that moment. First: She did saw him falling to the ground when the fire esper attacked him the first time. Second: How did she manage to watch the fight without anyone noticing her… and from where?

"As you can see, I'm fine. Don't worry," The spiky-haired boy replied.

Fukiyose looked at him with eyes of suspicion, but only until she extended the hand that was holding his book bag.

"Then… c'mon. Let's go."

Kamijou nodded as he received his bag hesitantly. Both students walked back to their school, chatting about school stuff, healthy food and the loli tastes of a classmate. Nothing about Kamijou's incident was mentioned, which was odd.

Honestly, he expected her to be a little more inquisitive about today's events in that alley. Maybe she didn't saw him dispelling the fire with his hand, or she was saving those questions for another time, Kamijou could only guess.

**PART 7**

It was 9:38. Kamijou and Fukiyose were waiting in the hallway outside their class. To Kamijou's relief, they did not had any problem entering school thanks to his homeroom teacher, **Tsukiyome Komoe**, who told them that Yomikawa called on their behalf and asked them to not be punished for their late arrival.

"I guess we were lucky," Fukiyose commented while observing some students through the windows that extended along the hallway.

_To be lucky_… Kamijou thought it was hilarious when someone said that to him and it's been twice already in this day.

"I don't think so," A chuckle escaped from Kamijou's lips as he rested his back on a wall. "Anyway Fukiyose, can I ask you something about what happened earlier?"

The busty black-haired girl glanced at him before returning her eyes to the window.

"Go ahead," She simply said.

"...You followed me all the way since I left the school, right?" Kamijou felt the need to ask, he was getting more and more curious about why she hasn't asked more questions.

"Yes, I did. You have a problem with that?"

"No, of course not. But… why did you follow me? You almost got yourself into trouble for doing it. You could have stopped me anytime."

Fukiyose did not say a word, so he assumed she wasn't going to answer his question despite the fact that she allowed him to ask it. _This girl is a pain in the ass, really… _But his train of thought was interrupted when her voice reached his ears.

"I could have… but I chose not to do it. I needed to see with my own eyes what were you planning to do, I mean, you always gave incredible excuses for arriving late at classes, so the chance of discovering the truth behind your lies presented itself before me and I took it."

"You needed to know…? Why?"

"I was worried about you, of course! As your classmate and friend, to see you don't deviate from the good road is my obligation."

The busty girl folded her arms over her notable chest, finally facing him. Her eyes showed Kamijou that she was not joking. She considered him a friend and from this day onward, he would do the same.

"I see…" Kamijou closed his eyes and smiled. "Thanks and… sorry for making you worried."

For odd as it may have been, they both stared into each other's eyes after he said that in silence. This was the first time Kamijou had got the chance to appreciate her cute face; damn he had to admit he was getting carried away.

"S-so…" The spiky-haired boy turned his eyes away from her and scratched his head. "I imagine you met Yomikawa-sensei along the way."

"Yeah, when I saw you running after those guys, I ran to find some help… Then I heard the gunshots…" Fukiyose's voice trailed off.

Kamijou raised an eyebrow as Fukiyose's gaze fell to the floor. She looked depressed; this was the first time he saw her like that and he didn't like it. Before he could ask what was wrong, she continued.

"I feared the worst… So I returned to where I last saw you. That's when I met with Yomikawa-sensei," Fukiyose's serious face was beginning to bother him for some reason. "I told her everything I knew and-

"You heard more gunshots," Kamijou added.

The girl was startled by Kamijou's interruption, but then nodded.

"Yomikawa-sensei told me to wait there and left, running to where those gunshots came… I couldn't wait, so I ran after her."

"What happened then?"

Kamijou never heard her reply as the door of his class opened. A little girl with pink hair and matching eyes appeared from it.

"Kamijou-chan, Fukiyose-chan… you may enter," The little girl said to them.

Kamijou glanced at her and nodded. It was still difficult to believe that this little kawaii girl was actually his homeroom teacher. Tsukiyome Komoe was considered to be one of the seven wonders in his school due to her appearance.

"Komoe-sensei," Fukiyose addressed her as she entered the class. "I'm really sorry for coming this late. It won't happen again."

"I already told you it's fine. Aiho-chan explained me everything so don't worry."

Kamijou did not move as he was hesitant to enter the class. He could already imagine all the crap his two friends were going to say from his late arrival.

"Don't just stand in there, Kamijou-chan. Come in," Komoe motioned him to enter.

"Right…"

As he did so, the expected reactions from his classmates occurred.

"Kami-yan! What were you doing, eh? Hitting on girls again before coming to school? Really, you don't know when to stop-nya."

Kamijou directed his eyes to a blond-haired guy sitting on… **his** desk, this idiot was **Tsuchimikado Motoharu**, sadly… one of his friends. He was wearing his usual sunglasses and the school uniform for summer.

"I would say the same if not for the fact that ya came together with Fukiyose. I can't believe it! Fukiyose has succumbed to the Kami-yan disease," Another student spoke with a fake Kansai accent, which was sadly (again), another friend of Kamijou.

**Aogami Pierce** was his name; he had blue hair and was wearing a yellow shirt under his uniform. He, together with Tsuchimikado and the good-looking Kamijou conformed the known **Idiot trio**. The unfortunate boy just chose to ignore their comments while Fukiyose did the usual.

Only two minutes passed as Tsuchimikado and Aogami were punished by their usual stupidity and insinuations by none other than Fukiyose, also known as 'The Iron Wall Girl'. The two idiots were now lying unconscious on the ground with huge bumps on their heads.

"Everyone! Stop messing around and get on your seats or will call a telepath to expose all your dirty secrets," Komoe said with a cold smile.

With haste, all the students in the class took their respective seats with the exception of two unconscious idiots.

"As you all must remember, exams are coming soon before the summer break so all of you do your best to get good grades, ok?" The little teacher directed her eyes to a one unlucky spiky-haired boy looking aimlessly through the window at his left side. "Kamijou-chan! Pay attention or I'll make you stay all night!"

"W-wait Komoe-sensei, I was listening! You just said something about the coming exams, right?"

"…Alright, let's continue with the class then."

Kamijou sighed. To think that all kind of crazy stuff happened in this morning, he hoped that nothing more would occur. Still, this was going to be a long day…

* * *

I hope you all have enjoyed this little piece of work as much as I enjoyed writing it. That goes as well for the images I have made for it and the recommended songs. Don't forget to always support the original work. Any doubts, suggestions or anything that comes to your mind, just let me know. Reviews are welcome. Take care and see you guys in the next update.

- Frank


	2. Heavy CHOICE Justice

**I'd like to thank everyone who gave some of their time into reading the start of my story. I also appreciate the feedback received in the prologue. Readers, you are all awesome.**

**As most of you may wonder or not, this story begins even before the upper level arc, this means that Touma has yet to meet the Magic side.**

**Also, I should mention that some of the events you all know may have already changed or not due to the accident Touma suffered when trying to get that cat... why you wonder? Because Touma moved to AC one week later than it should have been. This means that the absence of our unfortunate hero in AC during that week had already started changing the future events to come, like Kongou befriending both Wannai and Awatsuki at an earlier time or Touma meeting Kongou for that matter.**

**Now for those who got bothered with the separations that were created to recommend songs, well I apologize if some of you found it annoying but I insist on you all listening to those songs because they give a more satisfying reading experience. In case that you don't like listening music while reading, then just skip it and continue reading.**

**That would be all. Oh, don't forget to open a tab to my profile and search for the section of chapter 01 before reading the actual chapter, the corresponding links will be there. The cover has also been updated, so check the link of the cover in my profile, too.**

**Have a great reading!**

**- Frank**

**A New Road of Misfortune**

**Chapter 01: The Scarlet Flowers on the Castle: **_**HEAVY,-Choice_JUSTICE**_

**PART 1**

_Finally… the break time._

It has been three long hours since classes began for Kamijou and he already was on the verge of falling prey to the Mistress of Dreams. Luckily? For him, break time saved him from the punishment he surely would have received for falling asleep in the middle of a class.

Also, the explosion on 'a building' was the hot topic among Kamijou's classmates which made the unfortunate boy feel kind of nervous, but to his relieve, no one mentioned anything that could have been related to his participation in the later events that occurred after said explosion. Even Fukiyose chose to remain silent about it.

Kamijou yawned as he stretched his limbs, getting rid of the numbness in his body. He then decided to eat his bento.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in A New Road Of Misfortune: Chapter 01 Section: Song 01

* * *

"Kami-yan!" The voice of Tsuchimikado called his name, but he decided to ignore it and proceeded to eat his food. "Hey, Kami-yan!"

"Just because Fukiyose is under your control doesn't mean ya can ignore us," Another voice spoke, it belonged to Aogami.

"I don't have the slightest idea of what you are talking about," Kamijou responded before taking some rice with curry to his mouth.

Both of Touma's friends stood in front of him with arms crossed, a severe expression covered their faces for some reason… probably, a stupid one.

"What? You are so popular now that you don't even want to talk with us? We knew you were a playboy and we respected that, but we never expected you to be someone who forgets his friends for just becoming popular-nya. Not cool, Kami-yan, not cool."

Yeah… a stupid one indeed.

"First… What the hell are you two talking about?" A blank stare was directed at the two boys bothering Kamijou. "Second… aren't you exaggerating things a bit?"

"We're not exaggerating anything. If not, then why did ya come late to class and why was Fukiyose with ya?"

Ok, that was going to be hard to answer and it's not like the truth was going to help here. The whole mess that occurred this morning was something anyone could consider unbelievable, even more if it involved the power he used to defeat the fire esper. Fukiyose knew part of the truth but for some reason he felt that involving her would only make things worse for the both of them so… he had to make up something.

"I overslept… and Fukiyose…. overslept…too… I guess… I met her at the entrance, so… that's all," No matter how he tried, Kamijou was not being convincing at all and he knew it. "Stop imagining stuff."

Both students looked at him suspiciously, although they did not say anything. Their continuous gaze was making him nervous.

"Stop looking at me like that, damnit!"

"It's so hard to believe but well, it's yar business," The bluehead commented as he returned to his seat, which was odd. Kamijou was pretty sure that Aogami would have continued to bother him all day but he stopped… why?

"You are right! It is my business, so stop talking and let me eat my bento," Kamijou said with a bored tone, grabbing a couple of tiny potatoes from his homemade food. "Just let me be, ok?"

"You disappoint me, Kami-yan," The blond student said, his gaze supposedly still upon him… With those glasses, Kamijou could only guess to where Tsuchimikado's eyes were directed.

"Geez, you are such a pain… Can't I enjoy my lunch during break?"

The blond opened his mouth but no words came from him. Sweat began to run down from his forehead and his facial expression changed completely which startled Kamijou.

"What's wrong?" The Imagine-Breaker boy asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" A new voice spoke from the class's entry door, and Kamijou turned his eyes to its source.

The voice belonged to Fukiyose, who left the class for 'who knows what' when the ring bell marked the beginning of break time. She was glaring at the boy with glasses who in turn was sweating more and more by the minute.

"So… Kamijou is controlling me, huh?" Her voice was dry, her face serious and the fists she formed only showed that a massacre was coming.

"I don't have anything to do with what they are saying. These two are making up stuff!" Kamijou almost shouted; he had to prove his innocence before the bloodshed began.

"Ya now sell us, Kami-yan? That's pretty low of ya," Aogami spoke with notorious fear on his voice.

"Tss! I understand now why you left Kami-yan's subject so easily, Aogami! You saw her from the beginning and did not warm me, you bastard-nya!"

The blue haired boy turned his face to the other side, and just began to whistle. Tsuchimikado gritted his teeth at his indirect confession.

"I'm gonna kick your ass, Aogami!"

Tsuchimikado made his way to Aogami and grabbed him by the shirt. These two were about to start a fight in front of the Iron Wall girl… were they insane?

"Hey! Stop it, you two! This looks bad enough now as to start a fight for something stupid!" Kamijou tried to calm them but it was to no avail.

Fukiyose closed her eyes and crossed her arms. A tick mark was becoming quite visible on her ample forehead… _damn… she was pissed._

"**If **I remember correctly, it was you Aogami that made that comment about me being under Kamijou's control," The emphasis in the first word spoken stopped their brawl immediately; she had now their full attention. "I guess you were thinking the same, right Tsuchimikado?"

"W-w-well…" Both students stuttered nervously, there was nothing they could do now to stop what was coming to them… again.

Kamijou suppressed a sigh and just observed the punishment his two friends received. He was very glad that he was not part of it.

**PART 2**

It was 4:30 and the last ring bell announced the end of classes; all the students in the class were already leaving with the exception of a certain spiky-haired boy and a blond.

"Geez… this time it hurt like hell-nya. Why was she more angry than usual?" The boy with a new pair of glasses commented as he stood up from his desk.

Kamijou, who was still sitting on his desk, only glanced at him before resuming his attention to the roof.

"More angry than usual? Hmm… I have no idea," Again, Kamijou found himself lying. She seemed far more aggressive during his friend's punishment than she usually tended to be.

The unfortunate boy was expecting Fukiyose to get angry when he confronted her but that didn't happen. On the contrary, she supported his goal and wishes which honestly was something highly unlikely to happen, so maybe in the end, she did get mad but didn't show it for some unknown reason… maybe… who could know?

"You didn't do something to her, did you-nya?" Tsuchimikado asked, his voice carried a suspicious tone.

"No!" Kamijou answered immediately. "Really Tsuchimikado, it's not like we can do anything to her even if we wanted to."

A sly smile appeared on the blond's face. Kamijou knew that expression, it always meant something ridiculous coming out of his mouth and he was pretty damn sure it was going to make Kamijou want to hit him.

"But if you could, you would do something to her, nya?"

As expected, pretty... stupid.

"I'm not going to answer that!" Kamijou rose from his seat, grabbed his school bag and walked out the class without looking back. Tsuchimikado's voice echoed through the now empty class as the handsome spiky-haired boy left.

"So you really want her! Your hungry for women is insatiable, Kami-yan. Not even the scary Iron Wall girl is safe from you-nya!"

"Shut the hell up!" Kamijou shouted back. "Stop saying such nonsense and focus on the coming exams, idiot!"

"Whatever you say, Kami-yan. Just don't forget to…" Tsuchimikado's voice faded as Kamijou continued to walk away.

Kamijou stopped suddenly, _Ju__s__t don't forget to what?_ His curiosity began to bother him but he decided to shrug it off. Maybe Tsuchimikado was just going to say something stupid again, so why bother?

Kamijou reached the stairs and stepped forward before stopping again, the reason behind his action was the girl that was apparently coming from the floor above. The girl was wearing the school uniform but her skirt was long, she had short black hair that reached her shoulders. It was worth mentioning that she had a striking figure.

The spiky-haired boy blinked twice when the female student smiled at him, he recognized her immediately. She was **Kumokawa Seria**, one of the most notable students in his school, not only she was considered a genius, but also a beauty with remarkable skills.

Kumokawa did not move from where she was standing and only remained silent, never removing her piercing eyes from the unfortunate boy.

"Kamijou Touma… How are you doing?" The girl spoke casually, which was terribly odd. He had talked to her a couple of times but that was it, he felt very uncomfortable with her being so casual to him.

"Good, I guess…" Kamijou answered, scratching the back of his head.

"Is that so?" The girl with short hair said with a voice that could have only been considered as inquisitive.

"Y-Yeah…?" The unlucky student averted his eyes to the side, her sharp eyes were intimidating, and it was not like her presence was anything less frightening.

A minute passed as no one spoke a word.

"…Fine," Kumokawa's eyes narrowed. She then walked down the stairs and left without saying anything more.

A chilling feeling traveled through Kamijou's skin as he remained in his current position. Fukiyose always freaked him out a bit but that girl… she was on a new whole level.

_Damn… What just happened…?_

Instead of continuing down the stairs, the boy walked through the corridor an entered a door with some sign on it. It was the bathroom.

Kamijou went directly to the sink and opened the pipe, and as expected, water began to come out from it. He stared at the falling water for some seconds before using both hands to take some to his face.

"Geez… this is what I needed," Kamijou said to no one in particular and took more water to his face.

"Umm…"

Kamijou's eyes widened when a sound came from his side and turned his face towards its source. Kamijou's face became completely red.

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in A New Road Of Misfortune: Chapter 01 Section: Picture 01

* * *

The unfortunate student called Kamijou wondered why? Why was an almost naked girl in front of his eyes… Well… not almost naked but there was a lot of skin to see. The girl had long brown hair and her eyes were… yellow? She was getting undressed it seemed.

The opened orange shirt showed her white bra, hiding her impressive breasts. A black and brown-colored tie was still on her neck; even if this was not the moment, Kamijou couldn't help but to wonder if that tie was too small or her breasts too big. She was on her way of removing a white sweater that was still on her arms and her light-brown skirt was half-way down from her waist making her white panties with flower draws on them quite visible. She also wore long black stockings.

The expression this girl sported was one that held... only confusion… just confusion? A minute passed as both of them continued to stare at each other without a word coming out of them. Kamijou didn't know what to do.

Normally, when he ended up in this kind of situation (Yes, this has happened to him before), the girl in question just began to scream like crazy and he was left with no other choice but to run away, but this time, the girl in front of him didn't even show any sign of wanting to do so.

"I-I-w-we…" The awkwardness of this current event was making it difficult for Kamijou to even articulate a word.

"What are you doing here? This is the girl's bathroom, you know?" Suddenly, the brown-haired girl spoke. Kamijou was shocked… why was he in the girl's bath? And why was she talking to him so freaking casually!?

Kamijou did not respond, making the girl frown. She tilted her head to the side and continued to just stare at him. One more minute passed as the boy's embarrassment reached its limit and could only do what he always did when that happened.

"This is a misunderstanding!" Kamijou screamed as he turned around, running out of the bath in less than a second. He decided he would not stop his legs until he was out of the school.

**PART 3**

Kamijou found himself exhausted, resting one hand on the wall at his side. The unfortunate boy was currently two blocks away from the school and he was panting heavily.

Normally, the distance between that bathroom and his current position would have only bothered him a bit, but under those circumstances, he used all his energy to get away as fast as he could. He noticed some of the passing students glancing at him but he paid them no mind, he wouldn't care less right now.

"Oh, shit! I left my stuff there!" Kamijou said with an exasperated tone and grabbed his head in order to suppress his anger. "Why this has to happen to me!?"

Indeed, he left his school bag on the floor when he entered the bathroom and now that would only mean that… he would need to return to retrieve it.

Kamijou's mind still held the image of that girl's underwear and he guessed it would not disappear any time soon so… could he really return? What if that girl was still in there? What if he met that girl on his way there? What if the next time he met her, she would become violent like most usually did? He had enough for today with that girl called Kongou and another crazy chick was out of the question.

"I didn't even apologize… Geez…"

What was he going do now? He was thinking… he was thinking a lot. After minutes of possible bad scenarios occurring in his mind, the only thing that seemed plausible to him was to wait a bit until everyone were gone.

_Just… who was that girl?_

Kamijou had no idea of who was she; he did not see her school uniform anywhere. Was that girl even from his school? Probably not, but… from all places, why she would be changing her clothes inside the girl's bath in his school? There're plenty of places for girls to do that, right?

As always, his rotten luck managed to get him into a really embarrassing situation, but at least, he managed to get a good view of her body without getting hit in the process… so in the end, it wasn't that bad.

Kamijou grabbed his cell from the left pocket, opening it after that.

"4:48. I guess I will wait 15 minutes," He said to himself.

The boy looked around him and saw a coffee shop across the street from where he was standing.

"Well… it's not like eating something there will mess up my finances… I hope."

Kamijou waited for the traffic lights to change and walked to it. The coffee shop was kind of tiny compared to the buildings around it but its bright green and white colors made it quite attractive to his eye, it just looked like a great place to grab something to eat… he hoped the prices were low though.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in A New Road Of Misfortune: Chapter 01 Section: Song 02

* * *

Upon entering the building, he was greeted by a cute girl dressed as a maid. Her outfit was a flawless combination of a dark-blue dress and a white pinafore, with a blue ribbon over her medium-sized bosom and a matching hair accessory. It all combined perfectly with her shoulder-length gray hair and turquoise eyes.

"Welcome back home, Goshujin-sama," The maid bowed before him and smiled brightly. "Please come in."

"…Ok…" The young student nodded.

Kamijou was startled; this was his first time entering a Maid Café, if not for Tsuchimikado's step sister, he could have also said that this was his first time seeing a maid.

The cute maid motioned for him to follow her, and as he did so, Kamijou glanced around him and noticed that almost all tables were occupied… by mostly males. It was not surprising in the slightest, all the other maids in the café were pretty, too. It was obvious, this girls were the reason on why this shop had this many clients.

But… would this mean that this place was expensive?

"Ano…" A voice interrupted his train of thought, which belonged to the girl that just greeted him. "You can sit here, Goshujin-sama."

Kamijou blinked twice before examining what was in front of him. The girl was elegantly directing her hand to a white round table with three chairs of the same color, clearly showing him where he would be eating during his stay in the café.

"Oh… Thanks," He smiled at her as he took a sit in the table.

"I will bring you today's menu," The maid said to him as she bowed again. "Please, excuse me."

"Ok… Thanks, again."

The maid nodded and left quickly.

_Huh… she seems like a nice perso-,_a sudden noise that came from Kamijou's right side caught his attention. Apparently, the girl attending him stumbled upon a red-haired maid, making the dishes the other maid was carrying fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry! I-I-I'm so sorry!" The poor girl bowed twice to her fellow worker. By the sound of her voice, she seemed about to cry.

The red-haired maid with matching eyes heaved a sigh and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Don't worry, it's fine… Don't cry…" The redhead spoke with a soft and kind voice, putting one hand under the chin of the maid with turquoise eyes. The distance between their faces was minimal.

It could have been just him but it seemed that those two were surrounded by some kind of pink aura with flowers around them. Why one earth he was seeing that?

"SOOOO MOE!" Someone shouted from somewhere.

"But…" The red-haired girl's tone changed completely as well as her facial expression, she now looked like a terrifying… but still good-looking maid. "You are gonna have to pay for that from your salary."

It was scary to see how that girl's demeanour changed in less than a second_. Geez… How many crazy chicks exist in this city?_

The poor girl just nodded, her gaze directed at ground as she stood there, immobile.

Kamijou couldn't keep seeing her like that, so he stood and walked to the depressed-looking girl. He knelt and began to pick up the broken pieces, also gathering in the middle the wasted food.

The gray-haired maid also knelt before him in that instant.

"No-no! You don't need to do that! I will take care of it!" The girl shouted at him as she clumsily tried to stop him by grabbing his arms.

"It's no problem, let me help you," The boy said to her with a reassuring smile.

"But!"

Kamijou stared directly at her pretty eyes with a serious expression. For some reason, the only sound that reached his ears in that moment was the one coming from the girl's breathing. He didn't dare to look around him, but he could swear that all the people in café were staring at both of them.

Suddenly, the clumsy maid lowered her head as her cheeks became red for some reason; her eyes were hidden under her bangs.

"F-f-f-fine…" She finally responded.

Both the maid and Kamijou continued to pick up the broken dishes when another maid knelled at their side. Kamijou was taken aback when he looked at her. This girl had some kind of dark aura around her; that combined with her short black hair, red eyes, almost white face and her dark expression, it all made her look like a really terrifying girl.

"Here," The scary girl offered to him a broom and dustpan which he accepted immediately. His mind told him that if he refused anything from her, it would probably be his last thing to do.

Kamijou quickly finished picking up the remaining pieces as well as the food and gave both cleaning tools back to the scary-looking maid, who only nodded and disappeared between the other maids surrounding them… surrounding them?

"Oh! You are such a gentleman!" A blond maid spoke to him, her face getting close to his… very, very close…

A nervous chuckle escaped from Kamijou's lips as he stepped back. All the maids were staring at him, which was terribly awkward. Why they were all around him?

"I really didn't do anything, ha…ha…"

In that moment Kamijou felt a vibration coming from his left pocket.

"E-excuse me…" Kamijou said to them as he took out his cell, opening it as he walked to the entrance, which took him a bit because of the maids compromising his quick getaway.

The screen showed the message 'Incoming call from Yomikawa-chan' as his cell's tune began to play. _Yomikawa-chan...?_

"But thank goodness…" Kamijou whispered to himself, sighing in relief as he finally left the group of maids behind.

At some point, Kamijou thought that those girls where going to do something to him. Why would they surround him like that? He just helped one of them by picking up some stuff, that's all. They just need to thank him, not to gang up on him.

Finally out of the Maid Café, Kamijou pressed the green button on his cell and answered the call.

"Hello?" Kamijou took his cell to the ear.

"Kamijou?" A female voice came from the tiny object.

"Yeah?"

Strangely enough, no sound came from her for a minute or two.

"Kamijou. It's me, Yomikawa."

"I know. I have your number in my phone list, remember?" Kamijou spoke with a playful tone as he rested his back on the left wall near the entrance of the café.

A light chuckle was heard from his cell and he smiled.

"You're right. Anyway, Kamijou… Can we meet up like I told you earlier?" Yomikawa said, a cheerful tone still on her voice.

"Well…" Kamijou put one hand behind his head and continued. "…I guess we can. Where should we meet?"

"Where? Hmm… Do you know the Furiai Plaza by any chance?"

Kamijou directed his gaze to the sky as he sorted his thoughts. Some seconds passed when he finally remembered.

"Isn't there the 7th Street in front of the Furiai Plaza?" Kamijou asked to confirm his thoughts.

"Yes, so you know it. Meet me there at 5:30, ok?"

Kamijou took off the cell from his ear and looked at the hour. It was 4:59… No… he would not make it in time… While not being that away, he still had to retrieve his book bag from the school. He would need more time.

"Sensei, I don't think I can…" Kamijou's voice faded when someone walked up to him, facing him with such proximity that he could not help his face getting all red.

Kamijou unconsciously let the hand holding the phone fall to the side as he reorganized his thoughts. Why…? Because the very same girl he saw almost nude at that bathroom was actually before him. She was very close to Kamijou… too damn close…

"Eh…" Kamijou had no idea of what was happening until the girl, now wearing just a long yellow dress, held up her arm in which his school bag was hanging.

"Why did you left like that? You forgot this, you dummy!" The brown-haired girl said, getting a bit more closer to him.

Kamijou thought for a second that she was going to hit him with it, but she apparently did so to just show him what he forgot, gladly. She apparently had no intentions of bringing harm to him and that was a big relief... but...

_Hey! You are way too close! To tell me that you brought my bag, you had to get this close? _That's what Kamijou would have wanted to say but he couldn't even articulate a word.

"Kamijou? Kamijou! Are you still there? Kamijou!" The spiky-haired boy directed his eyes to the source of the voice, and his eyes widened. Yomikawa-sensei was still on the phone!

"I-I-ehh… Just let me finish my call!" Kamijou shouted, pushing her back a bit from the shoulders. Kamijou turned around and took the tiny device to his ear again.

"Kamijo-"

"Yomikawa-sensei! I will see you there at 6:00!" The boy interrupted her. Right now he had no time to explain why, so he decided what he would do next.

"6:00? But I told-"

Kamijou pushed the red button on his cell ending the call. He then pushed it again for 2 seconds to turn it off. He knew that hanging her up will probably make her furious but he had no choice. Now with his sensei out of his back for the time being, he returned his attention to the girl behind him.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in A New Road Of Misfortune: Chapter 01 Section: Song 03

* * *

The girl had her arms crossed and seemed upset, the pout her face sported was a clear indication of it. Kamijou hoped she would not react violently.

"You're finished?" Her voice reached Kamijou's ears, he then decided to wait and see what she would do next, "Really, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? You are really asking me that? I just saw you almost naked and now you come to talk to me like we were close friends? I mean, you are not pissed? What if I was some kind of pervert? I could have attacked you, you know? Why didn't you act like a normal girl? You just needed to scream and punch me."

"Are you some kind of masochist!?" She shouted, putting both arms to cover the upper part of her body.

Kamijou facepalmed, he could not understand this girl. He decided it would be better to get away from her as fast as he can, he still had to reach that plaza Yomikawa mentioned… wait…what was its name?

"Just listen to me," Kamijou's expression became soft. "I'm sorry for seeing you naked and I appreciate that you brought my school bag but let's just end this here before it escalates into more uncomfortable and awkward situations for the both of us."

Kamijou extended his hand to the school bag he lost. Unexpectedly, the brown-haired girl stepped back and hid it behind her.

"End this here? I'm sorry but you lost me. What do you mean by this "end this here?" The girl's tone became dry, her eyes seemed tired but they still were solely focused on him. "End… what? Care to illuminate me?"

"You see? This is what I'm referring to!" Kamijou yawned as he put both hands in his pant's pockets. "These meaningless conversations..." The boy sighed. "Please just give my bag so we can move on with our lives."

The girl's eyes narrowed, she remained silent for some seconds before giving another step back.

"I don't feel like giving it to you anymore."

"What?" Kamijou blinked twice.

"You are a big jerk! I don't like jerks! Much less making them a favor!" The brown-haired girl shouted, attracting the looks of everyone near the café.

Kamijou could have sworn that even the people inside the maid shop were observing them. What kind of freaking day was this!?

Kamijou remained silent, he needed to think what to do now. If that annoying chick wouldn't give him his school bag for him being a 'jerk', then he just had to not be one now.

"You are right, I'm a jerk," He inclined his body as he rested one knee on the ground, putting his arm across his chest and bowing his head slightly. "I'm deeply sorry for my crappy attitude towards you," As he expected, not even a single word came from her, so he waited a bit for her next reaction.

Some people say that when you expect something to happen, it never occurs in the way you waited for… Damn, they were right.

Before Kamijou could even blink, his school bag impacted with his face, sending him backwards on to the wall behind him. Kamijou couldn't tell if his face hurt more or it was the back of his head.

"Don't do that! You are embarrassing me!" Ok, that was the normal reaction a girl would have had in that bathroom.

"Really!? Now you are embarrassed? For that!?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" The girl's face was completely red, she indeed was embarrassed, but it was not like he did something that bad to cause that in her. He just apologized in… a more notorious way.

"There is something really wrong with you!" Kamijou shouted as he stood up. "But I still appreciate that you brought me my stuff, thanks!"

"Can't you shut up!?" The girl turned around and ran down the street, leaving him behind.

Kamijou's eyes never lost her until she turned right at the first intersection of the street ahead. He was completely confused; he just couldn't tell what that girl was thinking… at all! She indeed had a violent reaction when she got embarrassed, but she exaggerated… a lot.

It was then that he felt the stares directed at his back, causing him to turn around. Everyone was indeed looking at him from the café's windows. All the maids had weird smiles for some disturbing reason.

"Geez… I should just go," He picked up his school bag and turned to his right.

Before the spiky-haired boy could even give a step forward, a voice called his name, he looked over his left shoulder.

"Kamijou-san!" The gray-haired maid with turquoise eyes called his name? ...Why would she? "Wait, please!"

_What now? _Kamijou turned to her, his face showed his irritation. "What is it?"

"I…I want to thank you for helping me," The maid said shyly as she bowed to him.

"I already told you it was no problem, but I'm curious, though. How do you know my name?"

The girl made a cute sound as she blinked.

"I heard someone calling you that from your cell so I suspected…"

_Oh, right. _He recalled Yomikawa screaming his name when that crazy chick appeared and he didn't answer her, but… did she screamed that loud so the maids could hear it?

"I see..." Kamijou murmured.

"Aren't you going to eat something? You never had the chance to order anything."

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in A New Road Of Misfortune: Chapter 01 Section: Song 04

* * *

Kamijou raised an eyebrow as he recalled and just smiled. This girl was indeed a good person, getting concerned with him eating something… well, it could have also been that she was only trying to get more clients, but he decided it would be the first one.

"Thanks for asking, but it has gotten a little late and I need to do some stuff," In that moment Kamijou remembered something else. "Anyway, if you don't mind telling me, how much those broken dishes and wasted food are gonna cost you?"

"Huh?" His question startled her, her face showed it, her silence made it clear.

"Counting the two omelet rices and the broken plates, it's 2800 yens," A voice he heard before spoke, it came from the red-haired maid from before that now stood at the clumsy girl's side.

Kamijou was struck speechless, did he heard wrong? 2800 freaking yens? What's the freaking cost of those plates? Or the food?

"W-wait! What is the cost of an omelet rice?"

"It's 400 yens, but those two dishes were a special order our café offers, so their cost was 900 yens… each one."

That meant the price of the broken dishes was 1000 yens, 500 yens each plate. That plus 1800 yens from the food. _Geez… _Was that special order that good to cost this much? Kamijou could only wonder.

"She is gonna have to paid for that? All of it?" Kamijou asked, his voice held concern for the poor maid.

"Yes, all of it," The redhead put her left arm under her chest and the other one to rest on the left hand, her right arm supporting her face. "We can't allow ourselves to commit any mistakes. If we get paid for doing our job, then making ourselves responsible for committing such errors is only logical."

At closer inspection, Kamijou could tell that this girl was not to be taken lightly. Her cold voice and fierce eyes were a good indication of it... But it was not like he was going to leave things like this.

"Then… I will pay for that," Kamijou's sharp voice surprised both of them.

"What?" The maid with gray hair seemed about to cry again for some reason.

The readhead narrowed her eyes, she seemed angry but that changed after a second when a sly smile covered her face.

"You are going to pay for that? Why?" She stepped forward. "You want to impress us…? I mean, her?"

"No, I just want to do it. I don't need a reason," The boy simply answered; his facial expression showed he was serious about it.

"Huh…" Her smile widened.

"You don't have to do that! You already helped me enough!" The less taller clumsy maid shouted as Kamijou directed his face towards her.

"Enough? If I could help you more, I would do it," Kamijou took out his wallet and grabbed a 2000 yen bill together with four coins, one of 500 yens and the other three of 100 yens. "Here, take it and don't discount anything from her salary."

"But we can't! We-"

The red-haired maid raised a hand, stopping short of whatever the turquoise-eyed girl was about to say. She then turned towards Kamijou.

"Is that an order?" The redhead asked.

Kamijou smirked.

"Yes."

The red-haired maid with amber eyes also smirked.

"While our policy doesn't allow us to accept money in this kind of way, to always do what our Goshujin-sama orders is our obligation."

_This chick is really dedicated to her job..._

Kamijou handed the money to the redhead without saying a word.

"That settles it then," The intimidating maid turned her face to the clumsy one. "You better be more careful next time, ok?"

"Yes! This will not happen again."

Kamijou turned around and began to walk away.

"M-m-my name is Suzuki Hana! I'll wait for Kamijou-sama to return and I will attend him with the best of my ability!" The gray-haired maid shouted suddenly, making Kamijou stop on his tracks.

"Now I have a good reason to return," Kamijou spoke without turning around and continued to walk away with a smile on his face.

**Suzuki Hana** was indeed a nice girl. Kamijou hoped she would not get into more trouble…

As he finally reached the end of the block, he turned to his left and gave three steps forward… All of a sudden, the unfortunate boy grabbed his head and scratched it like a mad man.

"What the hell did I just do!? Now I only have 400 yens left with me! Gah!" Kamijou didn't really regret helping Suzuki, but he knew he was totally screwed. "What am I going to eat until the weekend!?"

He didn't even care all the people looking at him with eyes of discomfort, this day has become one of the worst in his life. Kamijou stopped his shouting to gain some breath before screaming what he always screamed.

"Fukou daaaaa!"

A lot of people in Academy city wondered in that moment who on earth would scream like that.

**PART 4**

The poor unfortunate guy called Kamijou Touma was sitting on one of the benches located inside the **Furiai Plaza**. The boy was still waiting for his sensei to appear.

It was 5:51 pm, the final rays of sunlight that covered the city were beginning to fade. Kamijou was tired, mentally tired. He felt like not doing anything anymore, he just wanted to return to his dorm to sleep but that would have to wait until his business with Yomikawa-sensei was finished.

"Damnit… If I haven't entered that café, that girl probably wouldn't have broken anything and I still would have 3200 yens with me instead of 400. Such rotten luck…"

In the end, Kamijou knew that this occurring to him was his fault in some twisted way… No… That hand he had was the real guilty, but it was not like he could get rid of it without putting his life in danger. He had to endure it like he always did.

"Geez… I don't even can afford to buy a crepe right now."

Kamijou sighed, letting his head rest on the back of the bench. He just wanted this day to end but who knew what more was going to happen to him before he reached the place he called home.

More minutes passed as the boy looked around aimlessly, there was still no sign of Kamijou's sensei anywhere. He took out his phone, it was 5:58. _Darn! _Kamijou was too impatient; his desire to get this over with was on the roofs.

Kamijou looked at his side and noticed there was something red on a bush. He wondered if it was a flower, but upon closer inspection, he confirmed that it was just a doll.

"Did someone forget this?" Kamijou asked to no one in particular and got closer to the elephant shaped doll… Why on earth would some like a red elephant doll? Red!?

The unfortunate student observed it for a couple of seconds. Suddenly, before he could lay a hand on it, the doll started to vibrate and its form compressed into a small circular red ball. While that happening before his eyes was disturbingly weird, what came next was totally freaking unexpected.

The compressed red doll exploded, and Kamijou could only do what his instincts told him… to close his eyes and raise his right hand. A high pitched sound was heard, and that could only mean one thing. Whoever that caused that explosion was an esper.

Kamijou opened his eyes and was struck speechless by the sight before him. While the explosion caused a small radius of destruction, it was enough to hurt anyone really bad. Why on earth someone would do something like that? In that moment, the image of that fire esper bastard he defeated came to his mind. Even if he didn't want to believe it, there was those who only wanted to bring suffering to everyone, or like in that movie he saw, there were those who only wanted to see the world burn.

Kamijou's eyes averted to the group of people staring at him with eyes of fear… that couldn't be good… that couldn't be good at all.

"H-he is the one causing the explosions!" A black-haired student shouted as he pointed his finger towards Kamijou.

"Eh?"

"Don't let him escape!" Another student shouted from afar.

Kamijou looked all around the place as all the students in the area began to crowd around him. It was pretty obvious, they were blaming him for that explosion. Anyone else would have been badly hurt, so why they couldn't be relieved to see him fine after it occurred? No... they just blamed him for it... Of course they did, but Kamijou hoped this current event was just his bad luck getting in the way.

"This is a huge misunderstanding! I didn't do that!" Kamijou tried to defend himself but it was to no avail. To calm and convince a mass of angry people was something hard to accomplish, much worse if it was under this circumstances.

All the shouts continued and Kamijou was annoyed, tired and unhappy. What was left to do in this situation, he asked himself.

"All of you calm down!" A female strong voice spoke, silencing the group of students in the plaza. "I will take care of this so please leave the area!"

Kamijou followed the source of the voice, his eyes were directed at a dark blue-haired girl. She wore glasses and a white blouse under a dark blue vest. She also wore around her neck some kind of yellow… a yellow… handkerchief it was? A gray plaid skirt, white socks and school shoes completed her outfit.

While most students seemed reluctant to leave, they all did in the end. That probably must have to do with the fact that this, also a well-endowed girl, had a green armband on her right sleeve. People that carried those armbands belonged to the disciplinary committee called Judgment.

"Don't move!" The girl with glasses spoke, her voice was sharp. "I'm with Judgment," She made some kind of pose while grabbing the armband with her left hand. Apparently she did that to clearly show the symbol of Judgment which was white stripes and a shield of the same color over the green background.

Kamijou sighed, now he was some kind of suspect. What the hell was wrong with this day? Bad stuff kept happening to him.

The unfortunate boy couldn't decide what to do in that instant.

To run away, making him a delinquent for avoiding to cooperate with the authorities or just give in and endure all the annoying stuff that came with being taken as a suspect. No matter which one he chose, both of them were bad. But… Kamijou was tired, tired of running and he would not do so again, not in this day at least. Making up his mind, the unfortunate boy raised both hands in order to show he was surrendering, but he still said what was on his mind.

"I know it will be useless to say anything to defend myself, everything shows that I'm the culprit," Kamijou closed his eyes. "Do what you have to do," The Judgment member took out a pair of handcuffs from a pocket in her skirt as she walked up to him. "But let me said this before you do it," Kamijou opened his eyes, making her stop. "I would never do anything to harm someone… I mean it."

The girls with glasses stared at the boy; it seemed she was observing him cautiously. The brief silence was broken when she spoke.

"Tell me what happened then…" The girl said as she crossed her arms, the handcuffs still visible to him.

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in A New Road Of Misfortune: Chapter 01 Section: Picture 02

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in A New Road Of Misfortune: Chapter 01 Section: Song 05

* * *

Ok, the spiky-haired esper did not expect her to give him a chance to explain himself, but now that she offered it, he would take it.

"I was sitting on that bench while I waited for someone. Then I noticed something red in that bush, well… there was one there before the explosion. Anyway, I got closer to take look at it, it was a red elephant doll," Kamijou paused, before continuing with his explanation. "When I tried to touch it, it suddenly vibrated and transformed itself into a tiny ball that exploded after some seconds. I don't have the slightest idea why it exploded but that's what happened."

The Judgment girl walked past him and knelt before the half-destroyed bench. By the time she remained silent as she looked around the affected zone, Kamijou guessed she was trying to find out the cause of this phenomenon.

"If you were that close, how come you weren't hurt?" The girl asked, still kneeling as she picked up some rests of the red doll. "Hmm... For what I see, the explosion did some damage, but there is this part that was unaffected."

Kamijou was struck speechless, he haven't realized that until now. How was he going to explain that? No wonder they were blaming him, after all, the culprit would probably not be affected by his own powers, right?

When Kamijou looked at the damaged area, he saw Pacman's form on the ground. The mouth was the place where he stood when he raised his hand to protect himself.

"Well… eh…"

"The others bushes should be burning right now," The girl adjusted her glasses and whispered something to herself, but Kamijou managed to hear her. "It's like the explosion was stopped and it just disappeared…"

_Shit!_

The dark blue-haired girl stood up and turned around. She did not say anything as just looked at him carefully. Her intense stare made Kamijou feel uncomfortable, it was like she was trying to see through him.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"What's your esper ability?" She suddenly asked, ignoring his previous question.

Kamijou blinked twice, the girl asked the question he always tried to avoid answering. To explain his ability, one that he didn't understand as well, was always a pain in the ass. Kamijou remained silent as he choose his words carefully... the girl spoke again.

"While I always try to avoid using my esper ability, I thought it was necessary and I used it, but it doesn't work on you… why is that?"

"You used it? What's your ability? If… you don't mind me asking." Kamijou said with hesitance.

The Judgment esper did not respond. A couple of minutes passed and her silence continued, she seemed to be deciding to whether tell him or not, or at least, that was what Kamijou thought.

"It's called 'Clairvoyance'. It allows me to see through stuff like clothes, objects, people and the like," Unexpectedly, the girl answered.

"Like x-ray vision?" The girl nodded. "I see… So… you expected to find something on me that would prove I caused that explosion."

The girl nodded again. Her face was pretty serious; he had to be careful with what he said now. Getting out of this mess was his priority.

"Let's say that I can nullify the powers of other espers. I negated that explosion before it spread in my direction."

The dark blue-haired girl blinked, she did not expect to hear that, apparently.

"A power that nullifies others…? I've never heard of such a thing before…" Her voice became cautious for some reason.

"But let me tell you this, I don't know much of it myself. The only thing I understand of it is that it negates the supernatural, and if I managed to stop that explosion, it's because it was caused by an esper."

"So... like you nullified that explosion, you did the same with my power just now? How do you control that ability?" Another question was thrown at Kamijou.

"I can't really tell why your power didn't work on me. I'm sure I did nothing to negate it," Kamijou half-lied to her.

While it was truth that he did nothing to stop it, he assumed that his right hand just negated her ability. It was confusing, only his right hand held the ability that nullified the supernatural, it would be only normal that she'd manage to see through the other parts of his body, but this was not the case. This would be yet another mystery on how his Imagine Breaker worked.

The girl frowned.

"You didn't answer my question. How do you trigger your ability?" Her severe tone made Kamijou gulp.

The boy remained silent. He wanted to avoid the 'only my right hand negates a power' part. When being an esper, the ability one held could be used in different ways, like through your body: With one's hands, eyes, brain and even with just your skin. There were others that needed some kind of device to be able to trigger it but those were uncommon cases, but with Kamijou, it was different. How would he explain that only his right hand held that power? Why not his left hand as well? And the worst of it all… why a level 0 had such an ability?

Kamijou glanced at the girl with glasses before averting his eyes to the side. She was seemingly becoming irritated by his silence, it was obvious he didn't want to answer her inquiry.

In that moment, a voice came from Kamijou's left side, attracting both the girl and his attention to it.

"Oh? Kamijou and Konori together? I didn't see that one coming… but now that she is here, this should accelerate things a bit."

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in A New Road Of Misfortune: Chapter 01 Section: Song 06

* * *

Kamijou was glad, Yomikawa-sensei couldn't have showed up at a better time, she saved him from having to answer that question after all. The woman was wearing a gray stripped tanktop, black jeans and athletic shoes that matched it.

"Yomikawa-san? What are you doing here?" The girl called Konori was clearly surprised. "And… you know him?"

The woman smiled and nodded. Kamijou couldn't quite tell, but he felt that something ridiculously bad was going to happen, that feeling becoming stronger by each passing second.

"Yeah, I know him." Yomikawa turned to the boy, the expression on her face made Kamijou's paranoia increase further and her tone held some kind of scary ring to it. "He is a volunteer to join Judgment's ranks."

"WHAT?" Both students shouted in unison.

Kamijou was shocked; he didn't remember volunteering to join Judgment at all. Why did Yomikawa say that? What was that woman thinking?

"W-wa-wait there, sensei! When did I say wanted to join Judgment?"

"You already forgot? In that alley… don't you remember?" The sly smile the woman sported clearly gave him the message. Yomikawa's plan was this? To make him join Judgment? Why? Why on earth she would want that?

The unfortunate boy was at loss of words. He couldn't think of anything to respond to her evil sensei.

"He wants to join Judgment?" The girl's eyes were on him again. "You would have told me so from the beginning."

What was this? Kamijou wondered. Was this some kind of twisted evil plan to make his life even more miserable? He knew well that joining the Disciplinary Committee would not only limit his free time, but also that he would be obligated to do tons of stuff he would rather avoid doing.

"Hmm? That explosion I heard… was that…?"

"Yes… another graviton incident. Fortunately, no one was hurt," Konori glanced at Kamijou. "I think we can thank him for that…"

Yomikawa turned to the speechless boy as she put one had on her hip.

"So you did it again, I guess," The busty woman said as she put her other hand on Kamijou's left shoulder. "But still as reckless as before."

Kamijou sighed. He did not plan to stop that explosion, it just occurred and he obviously stopped it because he was in front of it. Although, if someone could have been hurt by it, he would have done it anyway.

Kamijou knew this was going to take a big amount of time, something that he felt very unwilling to endure. He needed a good rest, so a quick escape would do the trick.

"Sensei, Konori-san… I have to leave. Good day to you two," Kamijou stepped back, getting free of his sensei's grip. Both females blinked, confusion was painted on their faces but he didn't give a damn about it. "I'm way too tired and I need to hit the sack. Good bye!"

Kamijou ran to the bench and grabbed his 'not-affected-by-the-explosion' school bag. Without even looking at them, he ran as fast as his legs could. He heard Yomikawa calling him but he ignored her and headed to his dorm. Yet again, Kamijou found himself escaping even if he decided to not to...

Hopefully, the tranquility he sought to find would finally come to him when he arrived at the place he called home.

**PART 5**

Kamijou was terribly exhausted and was sweating heavily. The long race he made from the Furiai Plaza had taken its toll. The carrier of the Imagine Breaker was supporting himself with the door that led to his home as he caught his breath. Not even the minutes he waited inside the elevator were enough to let him return to normal. He never felt this drained before.

Several minutes passed and Kamijou finally decided to enter his dorm.

The dorm was like he left it, thankfully. A couple of times, someone entered it and moved all his stuff but did not steal anything. Oddly, the door was never forced so he suspected the person to do so entered through the balcony.

Kamijou tried to figure out what this 'thug' wanted from his belongings but it was useless, he had no idea of what would someone want from him. If it was not money, his manga or the TV, then what was it?

Kamijou entered the kitchen and opened the fridge, taking a can of cold orange juice from it. He was glad to see some ingredients left inside the refrigerator, they would serve him until he received money to buy more food.

The thirsty boy opened the can and drank all its contents. After the refreshing beverage, Kamijou entered the bath to take a shower as he wanted to remove all the sweat from his body.

Before removing any clothes, the boy looked at the mirror in the bath and sighed. He was a total mess, and his mind wasn't anything better. He was worried, he knew that the Judgment 'problem' would not end there. He never imagined something like that happening to him… _To join Judgment? _He was not insane… he would never do that.

Kamijou shook his head; to get more worried would not do at the moment, so he directed his eyes to the shower. But even if he tried to shrug it off, the worry his mind held would not go away.

**o-0-O-0-o**

Kamijou opened his eyes, that damn noise had awakened him and it wasn't stopping. He knew what it was, someone was knocking on his door.

Kamijou was now wearing a full-colored gray t-shirt and his pajama pants of the same color, his socks were white.

"For heaven's sake! I can't catch a break!" The boy shouted to no one as he got out of the bed. His eyes fell on an object that was on top of the short table in the middle of the room. The only thing in the whole room, besides his TV, that could show him the time of the day, his trusty cell.

Upon opening it, the screen showed him it was 8:10 pm. Why would someone come this late to his place?

Again, the sounds of someone knocking the door were heard. A tick mark appeared on the head of the still tired level 0.

"I'm going, damnit!" He shouted as he walked to the entrance, turning on the lights before doing so.

The boy stopped before the door and yawned, the sound of his steps apparently silenced the noise coming from the continuous knocks on it.

"Who is it?" Kamijou simply asked with a stern voice but no response came. "I said, who is it?"

"No need to get all grumpy. It's me, Yomikawa."

Kamijou raised an eyebrow, he couldn't believe it. Why was his sensei here? Was this about the Judgment thing? He hoped not, but honestly speaking, was there another thing for her come call the way here? No, there was not... Wait, there still was the matter about those delinquents.

"Sensei, I was sleeping. Couldn't just we talk tomorrow? It's kind of late, you know?" Kamijou talked in a high tone of voice.

"I'm sorry, Kamijou, but you left so suddenly and we didn't manage to talk… Aren't you going to open the door?" Yomikawa was being a real pain in the ass.

How many times was he going to sigh this day? After doing so, he opened the door. Yomikawa was still on the outfit he saw her wearing earlier, but she now had a dark green jacket on her.

"I'm not really up for this, sensei. I'm really tired."

"I know you are, considering what you've been through this day, but this is really important," Yomikawa said, her face showed a soft expression.

"...Well... If you say it's important, then come on in."

The woman blinked before making a sly smile, which made Kamijou feel a bit nervous for some reason.

"You don't have a problem with me coming in?" She asked.

"...It's not like we are going to talk of something of importance here, right?"

Yomikawa's sly smile changed into a kind one.

"Right…"

Kamijou stepped to the side, allowing Yomikawa to enter his dorm. The woman looked around the place before giving him a glance.

"Just make yourself at home," The boy said as he walked to the kitchen. "Want something to drink?"

The woman entered and closed the door behind her while removing her shoes, leaving them in the entrance. Kamijou couldn't read what was on her mind at that moment, her face did not show any kind of emotion, which was kind of creepy.

"…Sensei?"

"Oh, yeah. But…" She seemed to have returned to normal. "I don't think you have beer so a cold juice will do."

"Is everything ok? You seem like your mind is somewhere else," Kamijou was worried; Yomikawa had dark circles under her eyes.

The busty woman was seemingly startled by his question, but she smiled after some seconds passed.

"I'm sorry. I've been doing some investigations for a case this past days, I haven't slept well lately… but thanks for asking."

"The graviton incidents Konori-san mentioned?"

"Yes," The woman sighed. "We haven't made much progress on it… Anyway, Kamijou, why did you left so suddenly?"

Kamijou took from the fridge two cans of grape soda and headed to the main room where his bed was located, sitting on the carpeted floor beside the short table in the middle. Yomikawa did the same as she removed her jacket, giving Kamijou the fabulous sight of her striking assets under that tight tanktop.

Kamijou did his best to avoid looking at her body and concentrated his gaze on the table. Having her notice his stare would only make things weird, they were alone after all, and in his bedroom no less.

"I remembered I had some homework to do, so that's why I left... If I had gotten sleepy before doing it, that would have been a problem, don't you think?" Kamijou was prepared; since Yomikawa made her presence known, he began to formulate a good excuse for his earlier actions in the Plaza.

"I see... but what was the whole point of us meeting there if you were planning to run away like that... not that it matters now," Yomikawa opened her can and took a sip of her soda.

The spiky-haired boy expected her to say something else, but apparently she chose to remain silent as a minute passed.

"So... what was this important thing we needed to discuss of?" The boy asked, an uncomfortable silence in these circumstances would just suck. He needed to make things quick before his bad luck decided to screw with him again.

The woman glanced at him before taking another sip of her grape soda.

"I have some questions about your confrontation with the thugs."

Kamijou was not surprised, not surprised in the slightest, he still remembered what she told him in that dark alleyway and he needed Yomikawa to be on his side; with her as a possible ally, things would work much easier for him. While he always tried to avoid telling anything about himself to anyone, there was no use in hiding any info right now, much less lying about it.

"I see... Go ahead then, ask me whatever you want."

Kamijou finally opened his soda can as the busty sensei nodded, taking a long sip of its contents. She waited for him to end his sip apparently; because she spoke again in the instant he put the can on the table.

"Did you really stop the fire with just your hand?"

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in A New Road Of Misfortune: Chapter 01 Section: Song 07

* * *

_Directly to the point, I see._

"Yes. For some reason, my right hand negates supernatural abilities when it makes contact with them," Kamijou answered truthfully while raising the mentioned part of his body. "Don't ask me why, I don't even know myself."

"You don't know?" Yomikawa questioned.

"Yeah. This power can't be detected or measured, the Power Curriculum Program marked my esper abilities as non-existent, but this ability has been with me since I have use of reason."

The woman looked unconvinced; Kamijou would need to be a little more persuasive if he wanted to make her his ally and maybe his confidant.

"So you are a gemstone?"

Kamijou blinked in confusion, what did she just called him?

"You don't know what a Gemstone is?" It appeared she read his face well; Kamijou only nodded. "Gemstones are espers that obtained their abilities without them going through the Power Curriculum Program. You must emit a larger amount of AIM then."

"You mean… the AIM all espers emit? Well… How can I say this…?" Kamijou tried to find the words that would help him tell her the truth without it seeming impossible but he couldn't find any, only the direct truth was left. "It's just that I… I don't emit AIM, so I guess I can't be a Gemstone."

**Gemstone** was indeed the closest term to describe what he was, what the Imagine Breaker was, but it appeared he wasn't one in the end; he did not emit AIM at all for some reason. It could be possible that his right hand negated his own AIM Field, which would explain the why of its non-existence, but that was just a conjecture.

_The AIM fields… I think I missed that class… good for me Internet exists…_

**An Involuntary Movement** or **AIM** was the term used to refer to the phenomenon in which an esper involuntarily produces an invisible energy field around the esper. The aggregation of that energy creates an energy field called the **AIM Dispersion Field.** This can only be detected by machines, though.

"You don't emit AIM? How is that possible? You are an esper!" Yomikawa's voice increased its volume.

"I know it doesn't make any sense but that's how it is. I wish I could tell you something more about it but that's all I know," Kamijou spoke with a serious tone.

Yomikawa did not speak a word after that, she only remained silent… she looked shocked... was this a really big deal?

"I'm some sort of weird case, I know, but I don't really mind it," Kamijou's face became soft and his tone reassuring. "Although there's a possibility that my right hand just nullifies the AIM I produce, who could know? I certainly don't."

"Well, that would make a bit of sense, but that hand..." Yomikawa directed her eyes to his face. "Could you let me examine it?"

The young student made a dumb expression and nodded slowly, extending his hand towards the woman. Yomikawa first observed it and then grabbed it with both her hands, the direct contact made Kamijou feel a bit embarrassed so he averted his gaze to the roof to avoid making eye contact with her while she touched it. The woman with dark blue hair continued to examine it as a couple of minutes passed.

"It just looks like a regular hand," Yomikawa finally said while letting go of it. "Why would a level 0 have this kind of ability? This is a very unsettling matter."

"Tell me about it," Kamijou snorted.

Yomikawa directed her gaze to the table; she looked like as if she was gathering her thoughts for her next inquiry.

"The gunshots… if I remember correctly, you said that you made them? None of them had bullet wounds."

"I did make them, but that was after I managed to take hold of their pistol, which they used against me first."

An amused smile covered her face in that moment… He wondered why, didn't he just tell her that they used that pistol against him? He would have expected her to say that his actions were reckless as she usually did.

"How come you weren't hurt?" Yomikawa said as she rested her elbows on the table, her hands supporting her face.

"I happened to find a piece of metal lying on the ground, so I thought it would help me in some way, but I never expected I would use it to protect myself from gunshots."

"I see… You were lucky I guess..." Kamijou snorted again. "So I suppose your plan was to intercept them in that narrow alley, so you could take them down one by one and they couldn't gang up on you."

Kamijou made an amused smile of his own, raising both eyebrows a bit. Yomikawa understood it pretty quickly; she was a member of Anti-skill after all.

"Pretty much, yeah," The boy confirmed. "Oh... I used the pistol to make noise so Anti Skill could find us, the last shots were directed at the sky."

Yomikawa grabbed her drink and took a sip of it, and Kamijou did the same with his.

"I have one more question… Why did you decide to intervene in this?"

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in A New Road Of Misfortune: Chapter 01 Section: Song 08

* * *

Kamijou was expecting that question, yes… he indeed was. Even he had questioned himself about why, but in the end, he only did it because he wanted to stop those bastards from hurting more people. All the times he ended in this kind of situations, that or helping someone was the sole reasons behind his actions.

"While this may sound a bit of an incomplete answer to you, I'm still gonna say it."

Kamijou took a moment to choose the correct words to express his true feelings.

"There was not a real reason. I just did because I wanted to help," Kamijou closed his eyes and lowered his head a bit. "When stuff like this happens, it doesn't matter who does it in the end, although this time it was me, if everyone is safe and happy in the end, that's what only matters… right?"

The boy opened his eyes and looked straight at her. He did not know what kind of expression he had at that moment, but it made her sensei smile brightly.

"I guess you are going to keep doing this despite what I say…"

Kamijou Touma, the unfortunate teenager that held the mysterious power that could negate even the blessings of god, just nodded.

The woman put her hands in the floor behind her to support her body and lowered her eyes, a pretty smile still on her face. Kamijou never expected to see this kind of expressions on her, but he was glad he was there to see them.

"I see... I got to admit you are one of a kind..." A soft chuckle escaped her lips.

Kamijou scratched the back of his head, not sure of what she truly meant by that. As he stared at his silent sensei, he couldn't help himself but to make an amused smile as he thought how his meeting in that alley have lead him to know Yomikawa better. Despite the mature and serious personality she always exhibited back in school, Yomikawa has shown him today that she was a playful and kind woman... he was deeply impressed.

In the end, Kamijou truly felt that he could trust her, that no matter what he told her, she would support him. Silly may it be, having only really interacted with her since this morning, but her eyes, yeah... her eyes showed him that she was someone he could rely on.

"That's why you are going to join Judgment," The busty woman spoke in a ridiculous relaxed manner.

"What?" Kamijou blinked several times, no words came from him for a minute. "T-that again?"

Yomikawa grinned.

"So that's the real reason, huh? You escaped from me because I told Konori that."

Kamijou was struck speechless again, this woman kept reading him like he was an open book. Kamijou found a new kind of fear in women that day.

"What are you talking about? I told you that I had some homework to-" The boy stopped himself. Her sensei was intensely staring at him, that damn sly smile was making him feel really annoyed. The boy sighed, it was useless to keep up the charade.

"Yeah…"

"Why are you that scared of joining Judgment? It's not like they are going to kill you any faster than your violent encounters," The woman chuckled.

Kamijou narrowed his eyes and averted his gaze to the side, where his TV was located. Kamijou didn't even know where to start, there where many reason on why he chose to stay away from them. If he would have wanted to join their ranks, he would have done so a long time ago.

"I just don't want to… and I have barely any free time to waste it with them," Kamijou was lying, only school took his time, he didn't even had a club to attend to after classes.

"Well, there are a lot of benefits for the students who join Judgment. You could skip some classes, stay in the streets past curfew… but I think you already do that."

"A teacher is not supposed to say something like that to his students, you know!" Kamijou shouted in a comical way.

Suddenly, Yomikawa's expression made a significant change, and not a good one.

"You think that I'm going to let you keep doing this without having people to support you? Not a chance."

"Sensei, you just can't make me join." Kamijou said, his voice held a bothered tone.

"I can't, you are right. Let me put the cards on the table then."

Kamijou gulped, he knew that whatever she was going to say, it was not going to be good for him in any way.

"You can continue doing what you do after you become a member of Judgment or... I will call your parents to inform them of your actions if I see you doing more reckless stuff. You will be monitored until you do, I assure you."

By the way she said this, it was pretty clear to him that she was not joking. He had two options, neither of them were what he wanted, but it was not like he had much of a choice. If he wanted to keep protecting people, he really had no alternative than to accept her conditions. There was no way he would let his parents know about his habits in AC either, they would definitely oppose his way of living.

Kamijou put one hand under his chin as he thought carefully, he had to be sure of his answer, completely sure. Depending of it, the course of his entire life would change; he could not take this decision lightly.

"So… what's your call?" Yomikawa finally asked.

Kamijou directed his face to the woman in front of him, fully facing her. He had made up his decision after some minutes of inner deliberations; he would have to take responsibility for what he did in the future after he spoke his next words.

"Fine… I will join Judgment…"

That was it, he said it. His sensei got the answer she hoped to hear, the wide smile she sported after his last words clearly showed him that.

"Such misfortune…" The boy murmured as he took the grape soda can to his lips.

"That settles it then. Tomorrow I will help you do the paperwork for your recruitment to Judgment."

The woman stood up and looked around his dorm room. She then turned to the still sitting spiky-haired boy, who kept sighing every ten seconds.

"Where's the clock…? I wonder..." Yomikawa said out loud.

Kamijou raised an eyebrow, he then took his cell from the left pocket of his pajama pants.

"I don't have a wall clock right know but my cell says it's 10:06. Wow... it's pretty late."

By the surprised expression on her face, Kamijou guessed she wasn't expecting that as well. The woman picked up her jacket.

"Damnit! Oh! Sorry for that," Yomikawa apologized as she covered her mouth. "It's too late! I didn't expect that our conversation would take this long, I should have brought my car..."

"Well, if you want you can stay here while I will call a tax-"

The woman's eyes widened, her voice interrupting the boy's words.

"You are offering me to pass here the night?" She asked with a surprised tone.

"Wha-wha-what!?"

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in A New Road Of Misfortune: Chapter 01 Section: Song 09

* * *

Neither of them said a word for a couple of minutes.

"But now that I think about it, it's actually a good idea," The busty woman said to herself as she put a fist on her palm. "I mean… to head back to my place at this hour without my vehicle would be kind of dangerous, even for a member of Anti-skill."

"But what I was trying to say was that you could stay here while I call-"

"It's decided then. Do you have an extra bed or are we going to share yours?" The bold woman said, interrupting him again. For some reason, Kamijou suspected she was doing it on purpose, but why would she? Was staying at his place that convenient for her under this circumstances or it was something else?

"Wa-wait there, sensei! Are you serious? You… you are just joking… right?" Kamijou hoped she was, but like before, she didn't look like she was at all.

Yomikawa shook her head, and amused expression was painted on her face.

"What... can't I sleep here? Your bed is big enough for the two of us? If you were at my house, I would let you stay there."

"That's not the point!" Kamijou shouted as he waved his arms. "A sensei sleeping with his student is just wrong! You should know that! It's like… common sense!"

Yomikawa blinked before grinning, with one hand was on her chin and the other on her hip. She stared at him for some seconds before responding.

"It is wrong, but it's not like something is gonna happen between us, isn't it? Don't forget I'm your teacher so it would be like me taking care of you, or just two friends sleeping together if you are more comfortable with that."

"Sensei, stop messing around, let me just call a t-"

"No need to call me sensei when we're out of school. Just call me Yomikawa, or even Aiho, I don't really mind."

Kamijou facepalmed as he suppressed a sigh. What the hell was her problem? Man, she was being way to playful! Was the woman in front of him at this very moment the real Yomikawa?

"You are just making things weirder, sensei," Kamijou commented with a weak voice.

"Why are you making a big deal of it?"

"Because it **is **a big deal!" Kamijou shouted as he grabbed his head with both hands.

Yomikawa stretched herself as she turned around, Kamijou couldn't avoid looking at her pretty well-formed body… Damnit, he was getting carried away again… and in the worst of the situations.

"So, where is the bathroom? I want to take a quick shower."

"Don't ignore me, sensei. You seriously are going to stay here? Don't blame if you get into trouble for doing it, I will just wash my hands from this."

The grin on her did not change in the slightest after his words, it was as if she didn't care... at all.

"Don't worry, no one needs to know," Yomikawa winked as her sly smile returned, and for some reason, it seemed far more intimidating. "This will be our little secret."

The poor unfortunate boy suspired. This day was indeed one of the worst he ever had, not even in his own home he would rest, not with his sensei around, of that he was sure. Kamijou gave up, it appeared that no matter what he said, Yomikawa would stay here. The teenager raised a hand, his index pointing at the door in front of the kitchen.

"That door leads to the bathroom."

Yomikawa looked in its direction after nodding. Without saying anything, she walked up to it and entered the bathroom, leaving Kamijou alone.

_What now? How are we going to sleep? I should have bought a futon... There is no way I'm going to sleep in the same bed as her. Damnit, the floor will have to do..._

Kamijou first planned to sleep on the bathtub, but now that Yomikawa was currently using it, it would be wet, making Kamijou discard it from his choices.

_Geez… What now…?_

**PART 6**

Several minutes passed and the door of the bathroom was still locked. Tired of waiting, Kamijou rose to his feet and headed to the entrance, picking up his keys in the process. He put on his shoes and opened the door, walking outside after sighing again. He needed some air... some cold air, actually.

Going for a walk at this hour was not a good idea so he decided to just wander around the passage way of the seventh floor, where he currently was.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in A New Road Of Misfortune: Chapter 01 Section: Song 10

* * *

Kamijou breathed deeply as he gave some steps to his left and noticed a half-opened door.

_...This door..._

It belonged to the dorm of his neighbor and friend Tsuchimikado... but why it was open? A chilling feeling went down his skin as he got closer to it, each step resounding in the empty passage way.

The cautious boy stopped before it, no light came from inside the dorm. Kamijou gulped, _What the hell was this? Could this be a robber...? Or something worse..._ He hoped it was neither.

The silence was unbearable at this point and the darkness surrounding him was deep. The few lights in the ceiling barely did anything to break the dense atmosphere.

Kamijou was thinking what to do. He could call Yomikawa, but if Tsuchimikado or Maika (Tsuchimikado's step sister) were hurt, he could not afford to waste a single moment. With their life possibly in danger, it was pretty clear to him what would be his next course of action.

The Imagine-Breaker boy readied his mind for the worst and raised a hand to push the door. Suddenly, before his hand could even touch it, the door opened by itself.

Kamijou stepped back, frightened by the strange occurrence... It was at that single moment that a white face with red eyes appeared in the darkness that enveloped the Tsuchimikado residence.

Kamijou stood there, paralyzed. He couldn't move, he couldn't breath, it was like time itself stopped. The white face became a bit clearer thanks to the light that came from one of the lightbulbs located across the roof of the passageway.

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in A New Road Of Misfortune: Chapter 01 Section: Picture 03

* * *

_Wait... I have seen that face before..._

"You..." A emotionless tone came from her... yes, that face belonged to a girl, one that he had met before in fact, and she seemed to be wearing her…

Kamijou blinked in surprise as it finally came to him, he met that girl at the Maid Café. She was the one that gave him the cleaning tools and scared the shit out of him. The girl's sharp gaze made Kamijou wonder if he should run, which he really wanted to do in that moment.

"Why are you here, Goshujin-sama?" Her dry voice echoed, each word spoken carried a frightening tone that only fueled Kamijou's desire to leave.

To his surprise, a light was turned on in his friend's dorm, the one to trigger it was a girl dressed as a maid with short dark-blue hair with matching eyes, she was wearing a bonnet and a maid outfit. Now with the light illuminating all the insides of the dorm, Kamijou also confirmed that the scary girl was indeed using a maid outfit, the very same she had earlier.

"Kamijou Touma?" The other girl addressed him, her voice was cheerful and her presence relaxed the boy a bit. He knew her.

Said girl was actually Tsuchimikado's step sister, **Maika**, who was a maid-in-training.

"Hey, eh… what's going on…?" He asked, his voice was weak due to the icy stare being directed at him, it obviously came from the black-haired girl.

"I was just going to ask you the same. Is something wrong?" Maika said, tilting her head to the side.

Kamijou shook his head, finally letting his body relax completely… despite the dark presence at his side. He smiled at her.

"No, it's okay. I… I just thought something happened because I saw your door opened, but I guess everything is fine."

Maika seemed startled for a second before she glanced at the scary girl at her side.

"Oh? I haven't introduced you two yet. This is Kurosawa Kimiko, a friend from my class," The scary girl bowed to him. "This is Kam-"

"Kamijou Touma…" The girl with red eyes interrupted Maika, making the unfortunate teenager gulp at the mention of his name.

"Oh... yeah. You heard me calling him that... Teehee! That was pretty dumb of me," Maika giggled, the expression on her face was rather cute.

Kamijou looked behind both girls; there was no sign of Tsuchimikado's presence on what he could see of the dorm. Kamijou wondered what were those two doing inside without any light turned on. Maybe it was something related to the scary maid called **Kurosawa Kimiko**.

"Your brother is here?" Kamijou asked, his eyes falling on the little kawaii maid.

"Nope, he called to tell he would be staying with a friend for a study session."

Kamijou frowned. Tsuchimikado was staying with a friend? Was that friend Aogami? Since when those two decided to have study sessions? Kamijou couldn't avoid getting suspicious but chose to just forget about it, it would do no good to him or Maika to get worried about nothing.

"I guess I'll head back to my place then. Be careful with leaving the doors open, Maika. You don't want strangers entering at your room while you sleep," Kamijou advised her. From this day onward, he would make sure she did that whenever she stayed there.

"There is no need to worry, I will protect her and kill anyone who dares to do anything to her…" Kurosawa said darkly… more darkly than usual…

_...Why do I have the feeling that she is not joking...?_

"Ok, ok. I guess I was kind of careless... I promise it's not gonna happen again," Maika pouted. "Please, don't tell Onii-chan."

"I will not say a word as long as you keep that promise," Kamijou said between chuckles, this girl did not behave like a maid at all.

Maika smiled brightly and grabbed Kurosawa by the hand, pulling her inside. While she did that, the black-haired maid kept her gaze locked on him until the door was closed. Kamijou would have freaked out if that scary and penetrating gaze would have continued.

Kamijou scratched the back of his head as he reorganized his thoughts. In the course of this day, he had met all kinds of people. Crazy, bad, disturbing, scary, highly annoying, were some of the traits in them, he wondered if this city tended to attract all kinds of egocentric people.

The boy walked back to his dorm, he had gotten enough 'cold air' while meeting the chilling personality of Maika's classmate. The only thing he wanted was to get a good sleep, with all that happened during this day, he deserved one.

Kamijou opened the door with the keys he pocketed before leaving and entered. He then walked to the bathroom's door and knocked twice.

"Sensei, are you still in there?" The boy asked as he wondered how long has it been since he left… 10 minutes maybe?

No answer came, so he opened the door, no one was inside as he expected. The boy turned around, W_here is she...?_ The boy wondered and unexpectedly, she came on sight upon turning around and Kamijou's jaw fell to ground instantly.

Yomikawa was only wearing a towel, which only covered her inner parts. Kamijou expected that her body would be kind of muscular, but of what he could see, his sensei had what he considered the 'perfect body'. It was an alluring sight, he felt very tempted to do something stupid but he managed to control himself and turned around.

While the girl he saw earlier had an impressive body, he could not describe what he felt when he saw Yomikawa's body in that moment. There was an almost naked woman inside his very own dorm and they were alone!

"S-S-Sensei! Put on something!"

"I already told you, just call me Yomikawa," The woman said to him, the sound of a couple of steps made the nervous boy gulp.

"Just put on something!" The boy shouted without looking back.

"What? You can't handle seeing such a beautiful woman with just a towel on her? That's pretty cute," She was teasing him again and damn, she had the power to do so without him having the power to shut her up at the moment.

Kamijou opened the door of the bathroom and rushed in; the boy could swear he heard Yomikawa laughing as he did.

"You better not do 'something' inside after what you saw," The woman said aloud mockingly, another chuckle came from her after that.

"Like I would!" Kamijou understood her 'message' and shouted at her.

The really anxious level 0 esper rested his back on the door, sliding it down on it until he reached the bottom. He remained there, sitting on the ground as he calmed himself.

_That woman… she is freaking crazy!_

Some minutes passed while the boy heard the sounds came from the other side of the door. By what he managed to hear, it seemed that his sensei has turned on the TV. Now the idea of sleeping on a still wet bathtub didn't sound too bad to him, he only needed some towels to dry it a bit…

"Kamijou! Hey Kamijou! I really hope you are not doing 'that' with your…"

"I'm not freaking doing anything!" Kamijou was irritated and she kept teasing him. When the hell was she going to shut up!?

The woman remained silent for a couple of minutes as Kamijou crossed his arms and waited for her to talk.

"Are you angry, Kamijou-kun? You know I was just joking, right? Don't forget I'm still your teacher."

Kamijou let out an exasperated sigh and stood up, opening the door after breathing deeply. To his relieve, Yomikawa was now wearing clothes, although those belonged to him. The woman was using the upper part of his pajama, which was a bit long. She wasn't wearing any pants, but his pajama reached below 'that part of the body' so it covered her underwear… he hoped she was wearing it… or not...

"While I should mention that you shouldn't have moved my stuff, much less using it, I will not complain about it," Kamijou's face became neutral. "Let's make things easy for the both of us, I will sleep here in the bath and you'll take the bed."

"There's no way I'm letting you sleep there. You take the bed and I will sleep on the floor, I will only need some sheets," The woman commanded.

"Just take the bed, sensei. I'll be fine."

Yomikawa crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at him blankly.

"I will not accept you sleeping anywhere but in the bed." Her dry tone suggested that she would not concede on this matter... and neither would he.

Kamijou's eyes tightened, he was just not going to give in on this. His sensei will take the bed whether she liked it or not, he had decided.

"You are the guest, so take the bed," Even he noticed that his voice was sharp.

Both student and teacher glared at each other, they have reached an impasse.

"Then there's only one way we can solve this..." Yomikawa said with a serious tone, Kamijou prepared himself for whatever she was going to come up with, he would be ready.

**o-0-O-0-o**

Kamijou was not ready, even when he felt like he would be, he was not at all. The nervous boy was on his bed, like Yomikawa wanted, but also, his sensei was on it… like he wanted.

In the end, they both agreed to share the bed after a long discussion, much to Kamijou's dismay. The boy was pretty damn sure that having an attractive woman like Yomikawa sleeping at his side was going to cause some difficulties, like… he would not be able to sleep at all.

It's been 40 minutes already since both lied down on his somewhat spacious bed, the boy could hear Yomikawa's breathing, which only caused him to get more anxious.

"Fukou da…" He whispered as her turned his body to his left side, only leaving him to stare at a… white wall…

The unfortunate boy was glad that this freaking day was finally coming to an end, but he knew it was going to be a really long night before it actually happened…

* * *

**I have only one thing left to say. I need an experienced beta reader that has the skill to detect or find any mistakes in my future chapters. Also offering me suggestions to improve them. Anyone who is skilled and is willing to become my beta-reader, just let me know via PM, said beta reader must possess a great knowledge about To Aru Maujutsu no Index, like having read all the light novels and manga. Have a great day.**


	3. The LAST Gate Of HEAVEN

**This chapter took longer than expected, but it's finally done. Thanks to "Diller" for Beta reading it. **

******I do have a clear direction of where I want to take this story so do not worry my friends. **As always, open a tab to my profile and search for this chapter's section for the images and recommended songs.

**Have a great reading!**

**- Frank**

**A New Road of Misfortune**

**Chapter 02: The Illusionist bestows Might: **_**The_LAST-Gate of_HEAVEN**_

**PART 1**

_Such disappointment…_

Kamijou was staring at the same roof he was yesterday, thinking that it would have been interesting if real life was like manga, but it was not.

Like in his manga, he could have awakened with the sight of an almost nude female body sleeping at his side, a beautiful body in fact which would had belonged to his Sensei, Yomikawa Aiho. She could have hugged him for some unknown reason during her sleep with him having no other choice than to let her do it but no, nothing ever happens like someone desires to, it never does… much less if you take into account the luck of a certain individual.

It has been 5 minutes since the boy has awakened from his slumber and he was alone. It seemed that the woman that slept in his very own bed last night was not in his dorm anymore. The little note on top of the short table confirmed she was gone.

The boy sat on the bed, and after doing so, he noticed something. There was a stain on the upper part of his long t-shirt. The boy examined it and noticed it was only wet, not a stain really, it was like some drops of water fell on it… but why? Did he get up from bed to drink water during the night? By the humidity, it was as if the drops of water fell on his shirt recently but he couldn't even recall getting out of bed. The only explanation that came to his mind was… Yomikawa.

Maybe she drank a glass of water sitting on the bed, and she accidentally let some of it fall on his shirt. Or…

"It would have been kind of awkward if… But who cares!" Kamijou shouted as he got out of the bed, sitting on the carpeted floor and finally letting the stain subject off his brain. He sighed wearily as he directed his eyes to the little piece of paper resting on the table's surface.

The unfortunate teenager needed to reorganize his thoughts. Yesterday was a day he would have wanted to forget but that was impossible; his bad luck had managed to put him into annoying, embarrassing, dangerous and ridiculous situations during that whole freaking day. The worst of it all was that he had accepted the evil conditions of his sensei who he now considered as an attractive but annoying witch.

_Fine… I will join Judgment…_

Those words made his head hurt every time they came to his mind, more than the procedures he had to endure during that damn Power Curriculum Program which were through pharmaceutics, neuroscience, and cerebral physiology. Those were nothing compared to the worry his mind held now that he would be forced to join that organization.

"This is way too much misfortune, damnit…" The boy murmured as he grabbed the note Yomikawa left.

_**Before going to classes, meet me at the Teacher's office. I made you a Bento, don't forget to take it with you. Yomikawa-chan**_

After reading the note, Kamijou glanced at his kitchen. There was indeed a prepared Bento over the microwave. Yomikawa must have awakened really early for her prepare it before leaving.

_What time is it?_

The boy looked around the room and finally found his cell at the left side of the TV. He stretched his arm to grab it, and after doing so, he opened it.

"8:17…" Kamijou blinked twice. "…8:17!? It's fucking late!"

Honestly, it was no wonder that he woke up this late, the fault of this of course was solely of a certain woman who decided to pass the night in his dorm.

With haste, Kamijou stood up and headed to the bath to take a shower, but he almost fell to the ground upon entering due the water on the floor.

"Damnit, that woman…" He cursed as he tried to maintain his balance.

Kamijou walked slowly over the slippery ground and reached the bathtub, taking all his clothes in the process.

"A cold shower will have to do," The boy was still tired; he needed to shake the weariness off from his body and he knew that cold water on his skin would surely accomplish that.

After the cold shower, Kamijou prepared his school bag for today's lessons. He then took the Bento Yomikawa made to put it inside the bag and changed his clothes as fast as he could.

Finally dressed with his school uniform for summer, the level 0 esper exited his dorm.

**o-0-O-0-o**

_Damn it! At this rate, I will not make it in time!_

The teenager that carried the Illusion Destroyer in his right hand had been running non-stop since he gave a step out of the elevator in his Dormitory. The boy found himself waiting for the city lights to change but the wait seemed endless for some reason.

"Change already!" He shouted to the traffic lights. He knew he was being ridiculous but his frustration was becoming bigger by the minute and his patience was long gone.

Finally, the annoying red light changed to the green of hope, and Kamijou moved forward without delay.

As he tore his way through the students that walked among streets of Academy City, he could not help but wonder why he was the only student that seemed to be in a hurry. It was 8:26 and all schools in Academy City closed their gates in four minutes, so why everyone else looked like they did not care?

Kamijou slowed his pace and breathed deeply. It was useless; no matter how much he ran, he would not make it, it was too damn late. The boy decided he would not give into pressure and desperation; he would just walk to his school like everyone else was doing.

Kamijou entered a park where a certain vending machine was located and decided he would get a drink, he had been running quite a bit so getting a refreshing beverage was in order.

The boy stopped before said vending machine and took out a 100 yens coin, putting it inside. Kamijou pressed the button at the right side of a green a melon picture and the sound of a can coming out of the lower part of the machine attracted his attention.

Kamijou leaned over a bit and extended his hand to the soda he ordered, but upon touching it, the temperature it held made his hand burn.

"Ouch! It hot! Why is it hot? I ordered a cold melon soda! …Why is it hot?" Kamijou got closer to the machine to take a look at the drink. It was not the melon soda he ordered, it was hot chocolate. "This machine is broken or something? Geez… 100 yens wasted for nothing!"

Kamijou scratched his head a bit to suppress his anger, a hot drink with this unbearable summer weather would not do at all and he was thirsty. He totally forgot to get a drink from his fridge due to the rush of leaving quickly for school.

"Here, take this…"

A voice called his attention and he directed his face to the source. To his surprise, it was a brown-haired guy that was offering him a strawberry soda.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in A New Road Of Misfortune: Chapter 02 Section: Song 01

* * *

"…Eh… What?"

"Here, take it. You are thirsty, aren't you?" The boy raised the hand that held the soda closer to his face.

Kamijou blinked in confusion. Just who was this guy? By his appearance, he seemed to be on his twenty's and was wearing black pants and shoes together with a white shirt.

"I am… thanks…" Kamijou said as he reluctantly accepted the offered beverage. It was cold… nice!

Kamijou opened the soda can and took it to his lips, but he stopped himself from drinking its contents as his eyes widened. He hadn't noticed until now that there was something wrong with this person. More exactly, the eyes of this guy were the problem; they looked exactly like the ones of that girl. They were literally starry-eyed and he knew well what that meant.

"I appreciate your concern, Shokuhou…san but I don't want it," The boy's tone became cold.

The guy in front of him pouted, which was weird. Really, seeing that kind of expression on a male was a bit disturbing… to say the least.

"Oh… but you were just complaining about that can you got so I…"

"Stop it!" Kamijou cut him off. "This poor person here must have some stuff to do so leave him be already."

The man remained silent for some seconds before pouting again.

"Are you still mad…? I already told you I was sor-"

The man never finished his sentence as the right hand of a certain Illusion breaker touched his head, a high-pitched sound was heard and the man's face changed to a one of clear confusion.

"Eh…? Where am I…?" The man looked frantically around him.

Kamijou sighed, that girl was at it again? Even when he told her to not do it, she just would not learn. This poor man who now seemed lost was just being controlled by her, the **Queen of Tokiwadai**.

**Shokujou Misaki** was her name; she was one of the seven level 5 espers in AC. She was also known as '**Mental Out**' due to her abilities, which were all related to Mind control capabilities. The unfortunate boy did not really know the full extent of her power, but he knew she was capable of reading one's mind, controlling a person, memory transplantation, telepathy, brain washing, memory elimination and... Destruction of Will.

The boy knew she was not a bad person, but her selfishness and bigheaded personality always made her very hard to treat, much more after what she did. Kamijou had met her not so long ago when-

"What is this place? I was at the train station just a moment ago! How the hell did I came here!?" The man screamed, getting Kamijou out of his thoughts.

"Calm down. I know you must be scared now but try to cool down. I will explain what happened to you but stop your shouts before you attract more attention to us," Kamijou said as he crossed his arms.

The scared guy nodded and Kamijou nodded as well. The unfortunate boy extended the hand holding the soda can to him.

"This is yours," The just-freed-from-mental-control guy blinked. "The reason behind your lack of memory was an esper, one that was controlling your mind."

"Controlling my mind?"

"Yes," Kamijou confirmed. "Haven't you heard? There's an esper who likes making jokes to random people in the street and you were the victim this time. But now that you are free from it, I suggest you leave before that esper decides to use that power on you again."

The guy nodded nervously as he received the can and ran to the street behind him, leaving Kamijou to wonder what was that girl thinking.

"Shoukuhou! I know you are nearby! If you wanted to give me that drink, you would have done so by yourself!" Kamijou shouted, he was sure that the Queen was close. "Just show yourself!"

"[Ok… but you don't have to get mad…] " The voice of a girl spoke in his mind, making Kamijou look around him.

Finally, a pout where it belonged, in a girl's pretty face! However, he still was upset. The girl that had controlled that poor person was standing shyly at 2 meters away from him.

Misaki was, he had to admit, a spectacular sight. Her long golden hair, her cute face and those one-of-a-kind golden starry-eyes she had, not to mention the really sexy body she possessed. The girl was wearing her Tokiwadai school uniform but she also wore a pair of white gloves and stockings that were adorned with lace. The girl was carrying a shoulder bag that had a star on the middle and a remote control was on her left hand.

"Get out of my head…" Kamijou commanded.

"[…Fine…]" The girl murmured in his mind as she directed her control towards him.

Kamijou touched his head after some seconds to make sure she did leave his mind alone. No sound was heard this time so he relaxed his body a bit. Misaki stood where she was and did not move.

"Really, when are you going to stop?" Kamijou commented as he walked up to her.

"I already told you I was sorry! I didn't mean to cause tha-"

Kamijou raised a hand to silence her.

"First… Stop using people to nag me every time you see me and second… I'm not the one you should be apologizing with. "

"…But…"

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in A New Road Of Misfortune: Chapter 02 Section: Picture 01

* * *

Kamijou gave her a cold glare.

"Shoukuhou-san, there is nothing more to talk besides that so I'm leaving," Kamijou was being plain cold to her, it was something that made him feel bad… but she deserved it.

"Touma-chan… Don't be so mean to me…" The blonde-haired esper showed a sad expression, and the boy wondered if she was being sincere… but no, he could not back up now.

The boy lowered his head a bit, sporting a really serious expression.

"You know what you have to do," Misaki's gaze darkened as the boy turned around. "Talk to me when you do."

With that, the boy began to walk away, a solemn expression painted on his face, but it changed rather quickly due to the step in which he tripped over, making the unfortunate boy fall on his face.

"Touma-chan! Are you alright!?" The voice of a girl came from his side as the boy rose to his feet.

"I'm fine, Misak-" Kamijou stopped his mouth when his eyes fell on a little brown-haired girl with a dark blue school uniform.

Kamijou's eyebrow twitched, he did not know the girl that had just spoke to him but her eyes had a stars on them. Kamijou let out an exasperated sigh, immediately realizing the current situation.

"Shoukuhou!" Kamijou shouted as he turned to where he last saw the blond girl but she was nowhere to be seen.

The spiky-haired boy returned his eyes to the little girl who now had the same expression he saw on that guy just a while ago. Her eyes seemed to have returned to normal.

"W-what's happening!? When did I cross the street?" The girl asked herself.

Kamijou glanced at her and then directed his eyes to the sky. There was no use getting angry, Misaki would have to understand that controlling people for her own desires was a bad thing to do. She just needed time… he hoped.

"Oh shit! I still have classes!"

The boy picked up his school bag from the floor and sprinted forward, his destination… A certain High school.

**PART 2**

The unfortunate level 0 esper called Kamijou Touma was surprised, pleasantly surprised. He did not know why but the school gates were still open for some reason. Maybe something happened… It was 8:56.

Why was everyone arriving at school at this hour? Kamijou was wondering. Maybe there was a change in the entry hour he did not know about, but… he didn't really care at the moment. The only thing that mattered now was he entering the school without getting into trouble.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in A New Road Of Misfortune: Chapter 02 Section: Song 02

* * *

After entering the main building, Kamijou headed to the lockers to change his shoes. As the boy opened it, a weird felling traversed through his body; he felt a presence near him, it was like someone was watching him. The boy scanned the area around him and noticed there was no one around... not a single person...

"Where's everyone…?" Kamijou wondered as he directed his gaze towards the entrance door, he was sure he saw other students heading to the school but they were not around. "Is someone here?"

As expected, no response came. Complete silence surrounded the boy; the ominous feeling inside him was becoming stronger, which only fueled Kamijou's paranoia. Just what the hell was going on…?

Kamijou readied his mind, something was clearly wrong and his instincts were telling him to not let his guard down. The engulfing silence was becoming unbearable, and it was only shattered by his own breathing… that wasn't really comforting in the slightest.

Suddenly, he felt extremely tired to the point of wanting to just let his body fall to the ground but he managed to keep himself standing despite the sudden lack of strength. For some reason, his vision became foggy and the sun light coming through the windows and the entrance door faded, he could barely distinguish anything...

_I... I need to get out of here..._

Kamijou looked at the entry door, which was barely visible and began to walk cautiously to it. Each step given made the boy sweat... and pant eventually, it was as if his legs were dragging something heavy. The sound of clanking behind him made boy think he was dragging chains but... he had nothing attached to his legs... then why this feeling...? Why this noise...?

Finally, the boy reached the entry door, and upon doing so, he felt something coming from behind him.

The boy ignored his fatigue and stepped to the side as he twisted his body, turning around in less than a second. Kamijou's eyes widened but they relaxed after seeing the person in front of him.

"Just what the hell are you doing?" A female voice he knew spoke.

"Fukiyose…" Kamijou smiled as the sinister feeling he had some minutes ago dissipated.

The Iron Wall girl was frowning, and it probably was because of the reaction he had some seconds ago.

"Why do you always react like that when I come to say hi to you?" The busty girl said as she crossed her arms, she had a bothered expression on her face.

Kamijou did not give any reply, as he was startled. Since Fukiyose appeared, everything returned to normal. Students walked all around him now as others entered through the main entrance, his energy returned and the dense atmosphere dissipated... then... what just happened a minute ago?

"Kamijou! Are you listening to me? Hey!"

The spiky-haired boy blinked as he finally gave his attention to upset-looking girl.

"Oh…? Eh… Is something wrong?" The boy asked as he scratched his cheek, no really sure of what she just said to him.

"I was going to ask that to you… You had this nervous face so I thought something was wrong."

"Wait… What were you doing before coming here?"

Fukiyose furrowed her eyebrows, sporting a confused expression. Kamijou waited for her response.

"...I was in the bathroom. Why…?"

Her reaction pretty much told him that she did not experience the disturbing event he had endured some minutes ago. Kamijou sighed, if it was as she said, then he guessed she couldn't have noticed anything wrong either… but... could it be that he imagined all that…?

"Why…? Well… I was just curious," Kamijou said as he turned around, walking to his locker. The sound of the steps behind him told the boy that Fukiyose was following him.

"Just curious? Really, Kamijou. I don't know what to think of you at some times."

The boy chuckled.

"I'm sorry. This Kamijou-san is always making you worry and you still put up with me," The teenager turned his face to the girl. "I really appreciate your concern."

The girl blinked, and for some reason she averted her eyes to the side. Kamijou could swear her face became red, but she was the Iron Wall Girl, he must have imagined that.

_Nah… I don't think she was embarrassed, I mean, I would be just weird. Fukiyose embarrassed, HAH! Although I would pay to see that…_

"It's not like I'm always getting worried about you, Kamijou. That would only mean that I had you in my-" The girl stopped her mouth, her face became clearly red, and this time he did see it.

"…What?" The boy raised an eyebrow.

"…I… eh… um…" Fukiyose's face had the same color of a tomato… was she sick?

This was the first time Kamijou saw her with that kind of expression and it was shocking. The boy was hesitant and he felt somewhat anxious; what on earth was wrong with her?

"Is…something…wrong?" The boy finally asked due to the girl being so unresponsive, giving her a bemused look.

Fukiyose just remained silent; she looked like she was lost in thought. Her eyes moved to the ground, and then to him, to only to return to the ground. In that moment, her face made a significant change. Kamijou could be wrong but it was as if she realized something.

"I'll see you in the class, Kamijou…"

After those words, Fukiyose walked past him and left the boy alone and confused.

"…What just happened?" Kamijou asked himself.

The spiky-haired boy frowned; since yesterday, Fukiyose had acted differently. First, she supports him with his, he had to admit, reckless way of living, and now this? Did something happen to her? Fukiyose always carried a determined and strong personality, even in the times that he and his friends made her angry, but now… she was acting totally out of character.

Kamijou facepalmed. It seemed that the world around him was changing. Things he never imagined seeing were beginning to happen. An important question came with all this, which was:

Would he be ready to face those changes…? Honestly, he was not sure of the answer.

Kamijou shook his head; getting worried about events that has yet to come would just be plain useless, but he had decided that he would face them with everything he's got when the time came... if it came... and depending on the situation of course... Geez...

The spiky-haired teen directed his eyes to his locker, a place that could start a life of joy and love, the paradise of youth in fact. Silly and dumb it may have been but the teenager always hoped to find a love letter inside his locker. Despite being single and unfortunate, he knew very well that receiving a love letter was the dream of every teen, much more if it was the first one.

However, no matter what happened, reality would finally break your illusions, hopes or silly dreams. It always happened, no matter who you were or what you did. The shattering reality was unavoidable, definitive, all mighty and pure; it balanced the order in a world where **True** **Will** became the law of all things.

No letter was found inside Kamijou's locker, which was totally expected… it was his reality, after all. It was a disheartening one, yes… it indeed was… but in the end, Kamijou didn't really give it much importance. He was fine as he was now.

A minute passed as the boy changed his shoes. Suddenly, he remembered that he still had to see Yomikawa in the teacher's staff room. It was quite bothersome for the boy but he had no choice, Kamijou wanted to settle all things with the woman once and for all.

_I hope that woman does not come up with more ridiculous stuff…_

Kamijou scratched the back of his head as he headed to the teacher's office.

**PART 3**

"Just look who is here! My favorite student, Touma-kun!"

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in A New Road Of Misfortune: Chapter 02 Section: Song 03

* * *

Kamijou deadpanned as the woman who gave him a headache last night greeted him as if they were intimate friends. She called him by his name, after all.

"Sensei…. What is it now? And please, don't call me by my name," Kamijou spoke robotically. "Things between us are just weird enough; there is no need to make this more awkward.

"Oh? That was plain cold," Yomikawa commented, her face a bit startled but it changed into a sly smile. "C'mon… don't act like that. We slept together last night so this is only normal. "

Kamijou's eyebrow twitched. What on earth was this woman thinking!? Saying something like that out loud!

"Oi! No one needs to know about that! …Seriously!" Yomikawa just chucked. "You enjoy doing this, don't you?"

Yomikawa, who was sitting on a chair made an amused smile as she rested her arms of the surface of her desk, supporting her face with her hands.

"I do," The woman with dark-blue hair simply responded, making the boy feel pretty stupid.

_Damn! Why does this woman have to be so freaking annoyingly hot!?_

Kamijou sighed. Why would let this even bother him? He knew that getting mad would only encourage Yomikawa to keep her teasing, not to mention that his liver would get bad if he kept letting himself feel angry.

"Whatever…" Kamijou crossed his arms after putting his school bag on his sensei's desk. "At least no one heard yo-"

Kamijou's tongue stopped completely when his eyes met pink ones. To his dismay, they belonged to another sensei of his, which was standing at his side. How long has she been in there and why didn't he notice her!?

"K…K…Kamijou-chan… Is this true…?" The little sensei called Komoe spoke weakly as the lacrimal fluid, better known as tears, began to form on her eyes.

The unfortunate boy froze. How was he going to answer that? No matter what excuse he gave, that would not change the fact that Yomikawa slept in his dorm.

"Well… it's not what you think, Komoe-sensei. Eh… the thing is…" As Kamijou tried to think on something, he glanced at the woman sitting on the desk. The amused smile she had had got wider.

_Damn! She is enjoying this…What the hell is with this development!? I'm kind of feeling like an unfortunate protagonist from an eroge that's going to reach the bad ending!_

The tears were quite visible on Komoe's eyes now. Even if he came up with a good excuse, it would probably do nothing to stop her from crying. Kamijou tensed in anticipation.

"K-K-KAMIJOU-CHAAAAAAN! How could you!?" The girl screamed, the tears finally coming out of her lacrimal glands.

_Shit!_

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in A New Road Of Misfortune: Chapter 02 Section: Song 04

* * *

"Sensei! Don't cry! It not what you think! Really!" The boy said as he moved his arms frenetically.

"Why… why are you not denying it!?" Komoe said between sobs.

Kamijou blinked as a thought came to his mind. Would this day become as crazy as yesterday? Was seeing Misaki before coming to school a warning of some sort?

"Komoe-chan!" Yomikawa spoke with a strong voice, silencing the little teacher... at least momentarily. "Calm down, would you?"

"But! But!" Komoe tried to retort, but like a little girl, all that was needed to cut off anything she might had said was the hard glare Yomikawa gave her.

Kamijou observed their conversation in silence.

"But nothing!" The busty sensei crossed her arms as she closed her eyes. "I can assure you that nothing happened between us if that is what you are worried about."

Kamijou wondered what Yomikawa meant by that. Why would Komoe get worried about that? Well… it could be that he or Yomikawa would get expelled for 'sleeping together'…probably …maybe?

"I'm not worried about that!" The pink-haired girl shouted, her face was red. "It's just that kind of behavior! It's wrong! A teacher and a student can't do something like that!"

The unfortunate teen heaved a sigh. He knew that Komoe-sensei was right, but he also knew that this was not his fault in any way. It was Yomikawa who decided by herself to pass the night in his dorm after all.

"I know what's wrong and what's not, you don't have to tell me that," Yomikawa scowled, her eyes moving to the side. "That's why I assure nothing happened. You're making such a fuss for something as unimportant as this."

"Then explain why you stayed at Kamijou-chan's dorm."

Kamijou glanced between both of his teachers as they exchanged serious looks. Yomikawa seemed to be thinking her answer; he hoped it would be a good one.

"Fine, I will tell you what happened if that's what you want," The woman finally spoke after a minute.

Yomikawa's statement only furthered Kamijou nervousness, much more when he remembered how she behaved last night. Was she going to say the truth?

"Proceed, then…" The adult with the looks of a kid said after rubbing her eyes with both hands. Kamijou could only watch in silence how their conversation would unfold… he was worried.

Yomikawa lowered her head a bit, her eyes darting between the boy and her workmate.

"Do you remember what I told you yesterday?" The busty woman asked. "About Toum- I mean, Kamijou and Fukiyose?"

Komoe seemed contemplative for some seconds before her eyes widened.

"You mean that assignment you gave them?" Yomikawa nodded as Komoe continued. "What does that have to do with you passing the night in Kamijou-chan's dorm?"

"I had to check the progress of their assignment so I came to his dorm."

_Assignment…? Yeah…right…_

"You could have checked it today at school. And even if you decided to go to Kamijou-chan's dorm, there was no need for you to sleep in there," The pinkette retorted.

_Very true…_

"You're right, I could have, if not for the fact that I needed it yesterday so I could send it to Anti-skill," Yomikawa casted a wry glance at the unfortunate boy; that was not a good sign for him. "I slept in his dorm because it took us a bit to finish the investigation. It was very late and to leave to the streets by myself at that hour could have been kind of dangerous, so he kindly offered me to pass the night in his place."

"Guh!" Kamijou almost fell to the ground.

_I offered her to pass the night in my place!? I don't remember it happening like that! Or do I? No! Wasn't it more like… she decided to stay by herself, also ignoring all my protests!?_

Cold eyes traversed through the room until they reached Kamijou.

"You 'kindly' offered Aiho-chan to sleep with you?" Surprisingly, the face Komoe sported was one from an adult reproaching a child for doing pranks, one that he never saw on her and honestly, it was a bit shocking. "I'm amazed by your hospitality, Kamijou-san."

_San…? Did she just said… Kamijou-san?_

"How many times do I have to repeat it? Nothing happened between us! He slept in his couch while I took the bed," Yomikawa's tone rose a bit.

"I-is that so?" Did he imagined or Komoe's eyes just light up?

Kamijou was a bit surprised; Yomikawa was actually lying to her friend. The boy trusted Komoe-sensei so he wouldn't have minded her knowing the truth (at least the important part of it), but it was late now, she lied. Kamijou hoped she had a good reason for doing it.

"But… what is that assignment or investigation or whatever you asked to Kamijou-chan?"

_Kamijou-chan again… Phew!_

Yomikawa did not respond and only gave her a thoughtful look. As Kamijou suspected, the most obvious question was finally thrown at his busty sensei, but he couldn't tell if she had an answer for it.

"It's about the case I told you about some days ago. Kamijou-kun and Fukiyose were present in one of the incidents and they agreed to help me in the investigation."

_Huh… Nice… even I would buy that._

"I see," Komoe said quietly.

"Did you tell her, Kamijou-kun? About you joining Judgment?" The blue-haired woman said, directing her eyes to the silent student. "This is why I offered him to help me in my investigation so he could get some 'field training'."

Komoe was visibly surprised after Yomikawa's last words, her voiced echoed in the room as all the remaining sounds disappeared.

_Darn! Why did she have to bring that up?_

"W-wait! What? Kamijou-chan wants to join Judgment?" The tiny sensei turned towards the boy, raising both hands to her chest in a cute manner. "When were you planning to tell me this?"

Again, Kamijou found himself impressed by that woman. Yomikawa knew well that mentioning the fact that he was going to join the disciplinary committee would easily divert Komoe's attention from the sleeping-with-a-teacher subject.

"Well… actually… I was planning to tell you today…" The boy spoke slowly. "I've… made up my mind yesterday…"

Komoe stared at him for some seconds. Kamijou wasn't sure if she would buy it, but at this point, he could at least try to follow Yomikawa's reasoning.

"Does that mean that Fukiyose-chan will join Judgment, too?"

Kamijou was struck speechless, what Komoe just said was completely ridiculous. Unexpectedly, the urge of laughing began to form inside him.

_Fukiyose joining Judgment…? Fukiyose kicking the ass of every thief in AC? P-P-PUF!_

Kamijou let out a little chuckle that became a loud laugh in mere seconds. The idea of Fukiyose joining Judgment was just too hilarious for him. Both teachers exchanged bewildered looks as they observed him.

"What's so funny Kamijou-kun?" The woman with dark blue hair asked, her face showed concern but he didn't really give a damn about it, his laughing wasn't stopping.

A couple of minutes passed as his laugh finally came to an end, the boy's stomach ached due to the exertion. Kamijou directed his eyes to Yomikawa, who was looking at him with bothered eyes.

"Are you finished?" Even her tone told him that she was kind of upset.

The boy breathed deeply before answering.

"Yes, I'm finished. Sorry for my weird reaction, I have no idea what happened to me."

"You began to laugh for no reason… it was kind of scary, for not saying creepy," Komoe commented as she walked past him. "Anyway, classes are about to start, it's 8:42 already. Kamijou-chan, let's go."

"8:42? How can that be?" Kamijou retrieved his cell from the pocket and opened it.

Kamijou directed his gaze to the upper part of the screen.

"Hey, it's 9:12. Why do yo-"

"It's not," Yomikawa spoke, cutting him off.

The boy blinked twice before turning around to face the busty sensei, who was again sitting on the same chair. She had that same expression that told him that she was going to make him feel irritated soon, that damn annoying smile…

"It's not? My cell says otherwise," Kamijou responded.

"It says that because I modified it…"

"…What!? You modified it!?" The boy raised his tone, the woman indeed managed to irritate him.

Yomikawa just nodded, making Kamijou speechless.

"You are probably wondering why, I bet," Kamijou's eyes narrowed, the explanation on why she did it would come and he suspected he would get far more irritated. "I just wanted you to come earlier so we can talk a bit more, but oddly, you still came at the exact hour..."

Kamijou stared at her for a minute before sighing in disbelief. It all made sense now, no wonder why every student he encountered or saw during his race to the school looked calmed, no one was in a hurry except him who believed he was going to be late… damn…

"So… it was just for that…? Geez…" Kamijou grabbed his school bag from Yomikawa's desk while avoiding to meet her eyes. "I suppose it's about Judgment, right?"

"Indeed…" Yomikawa affirmed, grabbing from her desk a cup of…coffee it was? "Komoe-chan, borrow me Kamijou-kun for a couple of minutes, please. I still need to discuss some details about the investigation."

"Okay, but you are gonna have to explain me later why you took that decision, Kamijou-chan," Komoe said, turning towards her unfortunate student. "As your educator, the responsibility falls on me to see you take the correct **ROAD.**

"I know, I know. I just need to fill Yomikawa-sensei with some details left unsaid about the… graviton case…" The boy smiled. "It will be just a couple of minutes."

Yomikawa made an amused expression after his words, he wondered why.

"I see…" Komoe nodded slowly. "I'll see you in the class then, don't take long."

Kamijou nodded as the little kawaii teacher left the room. How many times was he gonna have explain himself to his teachers… he felt kind of controlled.

"So…" The boy glanced at the woman sitting at his side."…What do you want?"

"Before answering that, let me apologize for making you lie to her," A soft expression spread across her face. "But I don think she needs to know about your wild experience on that alley, she would only get worried and would probably give you a long lecture."

"I guess…" Kamijou's gaze moved to the roof, he knew she was right.

"On a side note, I noticed you used the graviton incident to solidify our alibi. While it seems that you always tend to follow your instincts, at least this time, you have used your head."

Kamijou deadpanned at her statement. Was she saying that he never used his head? Was she saying that she was an idiot? Probably… yes…

"Should I take that as a compliment? Geez…"

The busty woman chuckled. Yep, she indeed considered him an idiot.

"Sensei, let's make this quick. What do you wanted to tell me?" Kamijou asked, his tone held bitterness.

Yomikawa rested her back on the chair as she apparently relaxed her body, crossing her legs in a very… disturbing manner… for any guy at least… yeah… disturbing… If she wore a skirt… damn…

"Wait for me outside of the school when classes are over, I will take you Judgment's central office."

"...I'm not really up for this…" The boy murmured.

Yomikawa raised an eyebrow as if annoyed.

"Whether you are up for this or not, it doesn't matter…" The woman directed her attention to some folders on her desk as she said this. "…You still are going to do it."

The boy glared at her but sighed after accepting his cruel fate, his unavoidable reality.

_Tell me something I don't know… Damnit…_

Without saying a word, the boy walked out of the teacher's staff room feeling defeated…

**Part 4**

"How dare you, Kami-yan! You betray us yet again-nya!"

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in A New Road Of Misfortune: Chapter 02 Section: Song 05

* * *

The spiky-haired boy called Kamijou Touma gave a blank stare at yet another bothersome greeting; of course, it came from no other than the blond called Tsuchimikado Motoharu.

"What the hell are you talking about now!? " Kamijou scowled.

"Don't play fool with us, Kami-yan!" The blue-haired teen by the name of Aogami Pierce retorted as he grabbed Kamijou by his shirt. "We know what ya did!"

The confused carrier of the Imagine Breaker waved Aogami's hands off from his shirt and pushed him back, getting free of the annoying boy's grip. Kamijou's left eyebrow twitched; what on earth was wrong with these two now?

"Go straight to the point, dumbass! I don't remember doing anything that could have caused a betrayal of any sort!" The boy crossed his arms, sporting an angry expression.

It was then when Kamijou noticed the glares, glances and whispers coming from every student inside his class. Actually, since Fukiyose appeared, he could swear that every boy he saw on his way to the teacher's staff room in the school glared at him, which was kind of unsettling. In the end he decided to just shrug it off, he chose to think that he was imagining it, but now… he wasn't so sure of that.

Thanks to the shouting coming from Aogami and Tsuchimikado, all the attention was directed to the unfortunate student. Kamijou could feel the killing intent coming from every male in the room.

"Ya slept with one of the school goddesses, ya dick!"

_Oh shit! Did Komoe-sensei tell them?_

Kamijou Touma knew it; another hell of a day was coming.

"I don't know what you are talking about," The unfortunate boy said dryly. "I just want to sit on my desk, peacefully if possible."

Both Aogami and Tsuchimikado stood in front of him, obviously blocking the only way he had to reach the sit that was designated for him, the one he owned.

"It shouldn't be surprising, really," The bluehead spoke mockingly, grabbing a lock of his hair. "Don't ya remember that yesterday, he even conquered Fukiyose, the Iron wall Girl no less!"

"Aw, c'mon! I did NOT conquer anyone... whatever you mean by that… Just stop with that crap already!" Kamijou shouted at the pair of idiots.

The unfortunate level 0 wondered why he still considered them his friends, the only thing they did was to annoy him to no end every time any subject related to the opposite sex came up… still, he kind of understood them… just a little bit… after all, who wouldn't want to sleep with someone like Yomikawa.

"Kami-yan has decided to go all out! Not even the teachers are safe now-nya!"

"I told you I have no idea of what are you talking about! Let me pass, dickheads!" Kamijou pushed both teens to the sides, opening a way for him to pass.

Before Kamijou could reach his desk, someone else stood between him and his sit. The boy froze upon seeing who it was…

"Is it true?" The busty girl who he knew as Fukiyose asked, her tone suggested she was restraining herself from screaming.

"…What is true?" The boy averted his gaze to the side.

What he feared occurred. Somehow, the Kamijou's private life news spread like wild fire. He wondered if Komoe-sensei told someone…wait, that wouldn't make any sense. The unfortunate boy received glares since he entered the school, well, more exactly, after the strange occurrence subsided and Komoe only found out about this a while after. Then… who spread the rumor?

"Wait, wait! What on earth are you saying? Who the hell told you that? This is just some random rumor, don't take it seriously."

"It's not a rumor, it's a fact-nya! Maika told me," The blond said, finally revealing to him who started it.

_Maika…?_

Now that he recalled, Maika slept in the Tsuchimikado residence last night. She must have heard the noise they did when talking and arguing, probably through the walls.

"So it is true…" Fukiyose murmured, biting her lip.

Kamijou looked around him frenetically, searching for something he knew he was not going to find: A way out of this mess. However, the hope of something that could divert everyone's attention from the boy remained on him, despite the acceptance of his cruel reality.

"What do ya have to say for yarself, Kami-yan?" Aogami questioned him, his usual fake Kansai accent making him sound more annoying than usual.

The unfortunate boy chose to remain silent. Not only shouts came from the exasperating duo, but from other students that decided to join the fuzz.

"You are the worst, Kamijou!" Within the many shouts, one came that belonged to Fukiyose, who looked terribly disgusted... he did not give a damn about everyone else's screams but her... damnit...

The little patience left in the boy completely evaporated… Kamijou closed his eyes.

_That's it!_

The Imagine Breaker opened his eyes, a sharp expression painted on his features. Most of the students around the unfortunate boy were taken aback due to the boy's sudden change of demeanor; Kamijiou guessed it happened because he never put such a serious face in the class.

"Listen up, everyone!" The boy breathed deeply before continuing. ""If **I** did it or not, it's not of anyone's concern," Even if he tried to suppress his anger, his tone still suggested that he was pissed. "I don't have any obligation to explain myself to any of you."

The boy turned to Fukiyose, her widened gaze narrowed when their eyes met. She… looked disappointed…

"But I still will do it… She did stay in my dorm and that happened because she came at my home to discuss about an investigation she gave me," Kamijou gave a quick glance around him. "It became late so I offered her to pass the night at my place," The teen paused. "As most of you should know, to wander in the streets at night alone is dangerous and there are delinquents in this city."

"So that's why you have decided to join Judgment, huh… to help make this city safe." Surprisingly, the boy was interrupted by a voice that came from no other than Komoe-sensei, his homeroom teacher. "Now I understand everything."

Shocked expressions of various degrees appeared on every one of Kamijou's classmates. Even the Imagine Breaker sported a startled face after the little sensei's words.

"WHAT!?" Both Aogami and Tsuchimikado shouted in unison.

The whispers around Kamijou became more notorious, a bomb was thrown at the class, one that Kamijou wasn't planning on using but now that it came to this, he would make the most of it.

"Indeed… I have decided to join the Disciplinary Committee."

The silence reined the class for about two minutes as Kamijou waited for the news to sink in.

"So… any other complains…? Or we can finally return to our sits and let Komoe-sensei do her class," The spiky haired teenager said as he rested the hand holding his schoolbag on the shoulder.

No one spoke a word, only nodded and returned to their respective sits. Tsuchimikado and Aogami did the same and as for Fukiyose…

"You are a box full of surprises, Kamijou," The girl with black hair said, a sincere smile on her face that caused Kamijou to get somewhat embarrassed. "I'm really sorry..." Her eyes averted to the ground"...for thinking the worst without giving you the benefit of the doubt, I kind of got carried away... sorry."

Lies after lies, he kept telling them, despite how much he hated doing so, he lied. Was he doing the right thing? Would it have been better to just let anyone think that he got laid? With his sexy teacher no less? …Would it?

The answer was a definitive no, but he still felt bad. Not only he was lying to his friends but also to the one he just made yesterday… Fukiyose… The boy decided that would not do… he would have to talk and tell her the truth later… at least to her. If she gets angry, then so be it.

"Don't worry Fukiyose... This was just a misunderstanding, which has been now cleared... It's fine." Kamijou cast a glance at the little teacher. "Let's continue with the class, Komoe-sensei."

"Thanks, Kamijou-chan. Very well then, take out your books. Today we are going to study the Personal Reality," Komoe announced as she walked to the podium.

Kamijou finally stepped forward to his desk, glancing around as he did. The expressions and stares he received now showed admiration, or at least, that's what he thought it was.

Was joining Judgment some kind of honor? Something to be respected for? He couldn't be sure but it looked like it was and he didn't like it. He was no **Hero**, he did not choose to join Judgment, he was forced to and now his classmates and his homeroom teacher were looking at him like he was one. All he wanted was to help people, not to be recognized for doing it.

"Fukou da…" He whispered to himself after sighing. "My life sucks…"

The unfortunate level 0 stared through the windows at his side, this sky was pretty blue but for some reason it bothered him…

**Part 4**

"So here we are, Anti-skill's central building!"

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in A New Road Of Misfortune: Chapter 02 Section: Song 06

* * *

Kamijou Touma was amazed by the size of the enormous building in front of him. It looked futuristically modern and damn it showed of what were capable the architects in Academy City. The tall building had large windows in almost every wall and the main entrance that connected the right part of the structure to the enormous and long building at the back, had some kind of oval design that further enhanced the modern style it held. The symbol of Anti-skill stood tall and at the upper right corner of the structure.

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in A New Road Of Misfortune: Chapter 02 Section: Picture 02

* * *

Despite the grandness of the building in front of him, he showed a bored expression and Yomikawa did notice it, her eyes were focused on him, making Kamijou wonder what was she thinking.

"Mind changing that 'energetic' face? Cuz it's beginning to bother me," Yomikawa said sarcastically as she continued to look at him over her shoulder.

"What face do you want me to put, sensei? Did you forget that my presence here is against my will?" Kamijou retorted as he scratched the back of his head.

"You could at least pretend that you are excited about it..."

"...Anyway, weren't we supposed to go to the Judgment's central building?" The boy asked to the woman standing at his side. She sported a proud expression and he suspected it was because she was prideful of being a member of AC's police.

"Judgment's main quarters reside in this building as well, don't worry," Yomikawa grinned.

District 1, where student and teacher were at the moment, was one of the most important districts within the city due having the most important administrative buildings located in it, such as the **White Building **which he suspected it was the place where the **Board of Directors** had their meetings.

"I see… so, I brought all my papers. Will this be enough, sensei?" Kamijou asked as he showed to the woman all the documents he had on him.

Yomikawa received them and examined them quickly… too quickly… did she really examine them? Because to him, the woman just gave them a glance.

"This should do. C'mon! Let's go inside," The busty woman motioned Kamijou to follow her, which he did apathetically. "Change that attitude, would you? No matter what you do, you can't avoid this."

Kamijou sighed. She was right; there was no use on acting like this. As she said, this was unavoidable and the only thing he could do about it was to face it with his best disposition.

"Fine. Let's do it!"

Determination was drawn on his face; he would deal with whatever Judgment would have in store for him.

**o-0-O-0-o**

"Four months of training!? Are you kidding me!?"

The boy shouted after hearing what one of Judgment's counselors said. The boy expected some conditions in order to become a member… an official member anyway, but… 4 freaking months of training? 13 tryouts to pass on top of that? Did Yomikawa know about this and obviously chose to not inform him about it?

"He's not kidding. Four months are required to teach you the necessary skills and knowledge for you to be an effective and full-fledged recruit," Yomikawa raised a hand, putting it on Kamijou's shoulder.

Kamijou tsked and glared at her.

"Why is it that I always get dragged to annoying stuff as this?" Kamijou cleared his throat. "Sensei, listen. I am sorry but I am not going to do it, after all."

"I knew you were going to say that, that's why I am here."

"Are you gonna try to convince me?" Kamijou moved his left hand to massage his neck. What kind of blackmail was she going to use now to 'persuade' him? "If I have to train during 4 damn months, I'm not gonna have time to do anything at all, not even help people!"

This time, the woman sighed.

"I know that. Let's just do the paper work now and I'll explain you how you can avoid those 4 months of training."

Kamijou raised an eyebrow as if confused. The two counselors in the office made some weird expressions that only furthered Kamijou's inner turmoil. The boy wondered if what she told him was truth. Could he avoid the training?

"Don't tell me you are going to send him to her…?" One of the counselors spoke with a nervous tone.

Yomikawa glanced at the man before grinning. It seemed that smile she sported was the answer to that question.,Nevertheless, a new question came… what does the man meant by 'to send him to her?' Who is her?

"For some reason I have the feeling that something not good for me is going to occur. Anyway… care to tell me how can I avoid one of the most important procedures needed for my recruitment?"

The woman turned around, giving her back to the boy and looked at him over her shoulder as a sly smile formed on her lips.

"It's easy. If you can do the training of four months in just three weeks, would you be more willing to join?"

Both counselors present in the room exchanged smiles for some reason.

"…Explain yourself…" Kamijou furrowed his eyebrows.

The boy was sure he was going to regret saying those two words, but it was not like that he was going to get off the hook so easily without him accepting some of the crap, he would just have to see if an acceptable solution would come out from this mess.

**Part 5**

After signing the 9 contracts in which Kamijou accepted the goals, ideals and responsibilities of becoming an agent of order as well as the conditions and rules needed to carry out when becoming one, the boy was taken to yet another office, but unlike the first time, he was told to wait in the reception as his teacher entered it.

_Really…? How much more I'm gonna have to wait?_

More than 20 minutes had passed since Yomikawa entered 'who knows' office. Kamijou was getting impatient, what was that woman doing?

The boy tapped repeatedly his foot on the ground as he continued to wait… wait… and wait…

"Gah! I'm getting sleepy! This is so boring, damnit!" Kamijou shouted to no one in particular as he rose from the sofa in which he was sitting. "I swear I'll just give her 5 more minutes..."

The cute receptionist that was writing something on her desk by the office's door, moved her eyes to the boy. Kamijou sat on the sofa again and decided it would be better to just remain silent.

The woman had shoulder-length dark-green hair and was dressed formally. She narrowed her eyes and then resumed her gaze to her desk as Kamijou leaned back on the couch, letting a sigh escape from his lips.

"I suppose if Yomikawa-san brought you here, she must trust you," To the boy's surprise, the receptionist spoke, her gaze still on some documents on her desk.

"…Why do you say that?" Kamijou asked.

"Because she brought you here… Don't you know who's office is this?"

Kamijou frowned as he glanced at the name at the side of the door that led to the aforementioned office.

_Tsukino Yui… who's that?_

"I have no idea, but…" His voice finally made the green-haired woman turn her face towards him. "…some enlightenment would be appreciated…"

The woman lowered her head at bit as if to get a better look at him. She then stood up and walked up to him, making the boy a bit nervous for her unexpected approach.

"You seriously don't know?" Kamijou shook his head "…She is an elite member and leader of the second Anti-skill's Anti-Riot Unit and pretty much a legend around here… she is also my boss," The woman moved her gaze to the side and raised a finger, putting it on her chin on a rather cute manner. "Although, she doesn't really behave like one, she is always neglecting her duties…"

Kamijou raised an eyebrow, the office at his side belonged to the leader of an Anti-Riot squad? A legend no less? Moreover, what was with that last commentary about neglecting duties?

"Eh… well, this is my first time hearing about her," Kamijou scratched his left cheek as he accommodated himself on the sofa. "Anyway, why did you say that Yomikawa-sensei trusted me, miss…?"

The receptionist that looked a lot more younger than it seemed at first sight chuckled.

"Inoue Shizuka, that's my name," The girl winked slyly.

_Whoa… that was awesome…_

"Nice to meet you, Inoue-san, I'm Kamijou Touma."

Inoue nodded slightly and leaned her head to the side as she smiled. One ridiculous thought entered the boy's mind in that instant… which was… was this girl flirting with him or something…?

_…Nah… that could not be possible._

As always, Kamijou accepted his reality and destroyed his own illusions.

"Kamijou-kun is it then…" The woman turned around elegantly and glanced at him from over her left shoulder. "Good luck, Kamijou-kun. You will need it."

A dark smile formed on her lips after she said this, leaving Kamijou with a feeling of confusion and wariness. Why would he need luck? **Inoue Shizuka **apparently knew why.

"If you don't mind telling me, why did you say I needed luck? Luck for what exactly?" The boy asked as he stood up.

The woman that sat back at her desk smiled, and for some reason, it gave him a bad feeling…

"You'll see, Kamijou-kun…" Inoue replied, her tone held little but still detectable malice, which furthered the boy's rising anxiousness. "…You'll see…"

The green-haired woman said no more and directed her attention to the screen of her computer. The silence that came after that made Kamijou 's new found paranoia grow further.

_What's with this woman? She is getting on my nerves._

The boy moved and stopped in front of Inoue's desk. The woman did not give any sign of noticing him or maybe she did not really care, but he still spoke to her.

"What do you mean? What's all this about?" The teen asked, crossing his arms as he spoke.

No reply came, the receptionist just continued on with her work and did not gave him even the tiniest glance, she completely ignored him.

"...I guess you are busy…" Kamijou sighed. "I will not bother you anymore, Inoue-san."

Kamijou Touma returned to the sofa and sat on it again.

_Why do I feel like I'm going to get tortured? Fukou da…_

The sound of a door opening at his side stopped his grim thoughts. The woman that put him in these circumstances appeared from it and grinned when her eyes fell on the boy.

"Hey, don't just stay there, come on in!" Yomikawa shouted.

Kamijou scowled. That woman did not even apologize for making him wait, how much more was it going to take before he started to hate her? At this rate, it would happen very soon.

"Whatever!" Kamijou shouted back as he stood up, walking to the busty woman. "Let's get this over with already. I'm tired and it would be nice if I could get a good sleep this time."

"So… You couldn't sleep much with me at your side? That's cute." Yomikawa teased.

As always, Yomikawa seized yet another opportunity to annoy him. Kamijou asked himself mentally if he did something to deserve her teasing. Did she tease every one of her students because that was her personality? Or… she just liked annoying him? That would be yet another question that would remain unanswered.

"MOVING ON!" The spiky-haired teen walked past her and entered the office.

Upon entering, he was greeted by the sight of a girl with white hair and golden eyes with glasses, leaning on an abnormally big wooden desk with detailed carvings. She was wearing some kind of black outfit with yellow edges. The symbol of Anti-skill on the upper left part of her outfit was pretty visible.

"So he is the boy, huh?" The girl said as she put her glasses on the unnecessary-big desk and stared at him. "Are you sure about this, Aiho? He doesn't really look like he will endure it."

_Endure…? Endure what?_

Kamijou stopped on his tracks and remained silent as Yomikawa talked.

"From the three I have brought you, I'm definitely sure of this one," Yomikawa answered quickly. "I bet 10000 yens that he is going to finish the three weeks alive."

_Alive? What did she mean by… alive? Why everything I have heard since I came here makes it look like I'm going to die? Why is she betting when my life is seemingly at stake!? Why is that cold woman betting about this in the first place? How on earth Yomikawa managed to even become a full-fletched educator when she bets with the life of her own poor students!?_

"You said the same last time but fine, I accept," Kamijou's jaw dropped. "Remember you still own me 4000 yens from the second disappointment, so you better pay it all when you lose."

_What are they talking about? She just accepted that bet without thinking! Was that girl so sure that I was going to die? What's gonna happen to me? Since yesterday, all females have gone nuts!_

"I will not lose this time, Yui… I trust him," To Kamijou's mental agitation, Yomikawa spoke with a voice full of confidence. He almost believed that she indeed trusted him, but after all that happened since yesterday, he chose to believe that she was joking again.

The girl, now confirmed as the supposed legend of Anti-skill, **Tsukino Yui**, frowned at the woman's statement. It seemed she was startled by Yomikawa's tone… Maybe… maybe Yomikawa did trust him… he could not really tell…

"I… really hope you're right…" Tsukino eyed the boy, and he did the same. "Well then… We'll start tomorrow morning. I trust you Yomikawa to inform about Kamijou's absence in his school for the coming days."

"Hey! Hold up!" Kamijou interrupted as he gave a step forward. "Absence for the coming days? I just can miss school like that! Sensei, I understand you wanted me to join Judgment but missing school is not an option. You should know that better than anyone."

Yomikawa crossed her arms over her chest as she moved closer to the teen. She then leaned towards him making Kamijou gulped at her proximity.

"You think I don't know that? Stop stating the obvious, would you?" Yomikawa moved even closer to him.

Kamijou's eyes darted between her face and her voluptuous chest. If that woman moved any closer to him, that big pair she had was going to crush on him… although that would probably be nice…

"But you always seem to forget it… or skip it! I can't be even sure of that…" Kamijou replied as he gave a step back.

Yomikawa's face changed from being mildly upset to mockingly annoying. Kamijou readied his mind for something ridiculous coming from her.

"Me and Komoe are going to take care of your studies after your training sessions then," Yomikawa put one hand one her chin as in lost in thought. " I think we could gather at your place, Touma-kun."

Kamijou gave the woman a blank stare; neither said a word for a minute.

"Whatever guys!" The white-haired girl in the room cut the silence. "Just be sure to bring him here tomorrow at 6 a.m." Tsukino turned around and headed to the also abnormally big chair located by her desk. "Now you two, get out of my office! I need to sign some papers and I don't need anyone distracting me."

"Yeah, right… If I remember correctly, all you do in this office is sleep," The woman moved her gaze from Tsukino to her own nails, seeming uninterested on what the girl said.

"Whether I do that or not, is not your damn business!" The gold-eyed girl retorted.

Kamijou facepalmed, a sudden urge to sleep began to rise inside him by the minute. The unfortunate teen felt mentally exhausted again, and hell, he had the reasons for that.

"It IS my business! You are the leader of an entire squad of Anti-skill, and if you can recall, we are partners!"

Tsukino pouted, catching the attention of the boy. He had to admit that was a cute gesture… Kamijou wondered how old she was. Tsukino looked rather young, but to be able to reach such level of authority within this kind of organization, it would have taken a lot of time and work to reach her status. Maybe she was like Komoe-sensei, who was old but looked young.

"Complains, complains. All I hear is complains! Don't you all have more important things to do? Like catching delinquents, terrorists or something?" The leader of the second Anti-Riot squad said closing one eye as if bothered, while massaging her neck.

Yomikawa opened her mouth, but no sound came out from it due to the sudden knocks from the entrance door. Everyone in the room turned to it.

"Captain!" Another girl appeared, she had dark-green hair tied in a pony-tail and was dressed with the Anti-skill uniform, she also wore glasses. "The graviton bomber had attacked again! Civilians have been wounded this time!"

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in A New Road Of Misfortune: Chapter 02 Section: Song 07

* * *

Tsukino sighed while Yomikawa's face became serious. This is not the first time Kamijou heard the term 'graviton'. In that moment, the strange occurrence with the doll came to his mind.

_Graviton bomber? Wait… the doll that exploded… Was she referring to the same kind of explosion? Another occurred!?_

"How many civil casualties?" Yomikawa inquired as Kamijou focused on what was going to be said in this room.

"A-a cou—a pair of students!" The girl stuttered for some reason. "The attack occurred in district 15, more exactly, in the 23th street by the Kagaya Bank!"

Kamijou expected to hear Yomikawa, but it was Tsukino who spoke.

"The Bank was damaged in any sort by the explosion?"

Kamijou narrowed his eyes. Was this girl more concerned about the money? What about other people that could have been also caught by it?

"…N-No…" The nervous girl replied.

"Anything else of importance?"

The green-haired girl blinked, she looked thoughtful for some seconds before her facial expression showed she recalled something else, hopefully a clue about the perpetrator.

"One of the students belonged to Judgment…"

Kamijou's eyes widened after her words while his sensei and the other girl exchanged looks.

_A judgment member…? Damn…_ Kamijou gritted his teeth in anger.

"See? This is what I was referring to! Everyone here should be focusing on finding that bastard instead of watching me all the time!" Tsukino shouted and then removed her glasses again. "…Or do you need me to take care of this mess?"

"No," The busty woman answered seriously and then walked to the green-haired girl.

"You had to come all the way here to tell me about this? You could have called me," Her tone suggested that she was kind of reprimanding her, making Kamijou wonder if his sensei and that girl knew each other or were close.

_Idiot Kamijou-san, she is a member of Anti-skill like Yomikawa. Of course they must know each other, they must be companions._

"Well … I guess I should have done that…"

_Well, my guess here is that she is the clumsy type…_

Yomikawa sighed and then tapped her shoulder.

"C'mon… let's go," Kamijou's sensei looked over her shoulder, her visible eye directed to the teen. "Kamijou-kun, you should leave now. I'll come to get you tomorrow, so put your alarm."

The boy's expression became serious as he nodded. Yomikawa and her companion left the room some seconds after.

From what he could gather, it seemed someone was attacking the city with some kind of bomb-trigger ability; after negating the explosion yesterday, Kamijou was sure that the bomber was an esper. However, how could this terrorist elude the police's grasp?

If he remembered correctly, Komoe mentioned that every person living in the AC was documented, and that meant one thing: The Database should have the info about anyone within the walls of the city, more when it came to someone who underwent the Power Curriculum Program. Why won't revise the info of all the espers to see if one of them had an ability that could cause those graviton explosions?

"I don't understand why you-"

"If your business here is over, kid, then leave my office. I have some papers to sign," Tsukino interrupted the boy, her gold eyes directed at him. "I don't want imbeciles bothering me, so peace out!"

Kamijou furrowed his eyebrows at the rude words of the 'woman'. It was not like he wanted to stay in this stupid place, neither see the face of this bitch. He breathed deeply and left the room.

The boy walked in silence, a severe expression on his face. Kamijou was in a foul mood, and he had that rude woman to thank for it. A voice that came from behind made him stop his legs; he only turned his head a bit.

"I can assure you she is not a bad person, just give her some time," The receptionist from before assured as she shortened the distance between them.

Kamijou's eyes moved to the side as he put his hands on his pockets. The spìky-haired boy felt angry but he tried to hide it… although he knew he was not being successful due to the woman's cautious tone.

"I don't really care now. I'll just leave."

He probably imagined it but the girl seemed taken aback by the boy's cold behavior towards her.

"…I didn't mean to ignore you, sorry…" To his surprise, Inoue apologized. "It was sucky of me, I know, but I wanted to scare you off."

Kamijou raised an eyebrow, looking somewhat pissed. He appreciated her brutal sincerity but it still annoyed him to no end.

"Why did you want to scare me?" His voice was dry. "I suppose you had a valid reason for doing it, no?"

Inoue now looked unsure of her next words, and the teen knew his attitude was causing it so he gave her time to respond.

"I know what happened to the students that came before you… that's why I decided to do it," The woman with green hair crossed her arms as if hugging herself to keep her body warm. "If I scared you, then you'd probably change your mind about doing that three-weeks training with Tsukino-san."

"But what happened to them? Did they die?" Kamijou tensed. "They said they didn't finish the training alive."

Inoue shook her head slightly and closed her eyes.

"That's what they said…?" Inoue lowered her voice. "They are just testing you to see if you would continue with this… Are you still going to do this training?"

Kamijou scratched his head as a nervous chuckle escaped his lips. The teen knew he had no choice about this matter. If he wanted to help and protect the people in this city, he had to do it. If having a hard training that could put his life in danger is what its takes to accelerate his goal of becoming an official member of Judgement, then so be it.

"Yes…"

"I see… But it's not just the really hard training… those two students left AC because they were ashamed of their failure."

Kamijou blinked twice before grimacing.

"They left the city for failing the training? Isn't that a bit exaggerated?"

Inoue averted her gaze to the ground, she looked sad. What happened with them?

"Not when you are in love with the one testing you… They both fell in love with Tsukino-san but irremediably failed to finish the training. She rejected both of them for not having what it takes to be her equal."

_…What…? Fall in love…? Seriously? Can this be more ridiculous? _Kamijou remained speechless as he processed what he just heard,

"Is that... the truth?" The woman nodded. "I can't believe it… but hey... even if I fail, it's not like I will fall in love with her; you don't have to worry. But what were those guys thinking anyway? Falling in love in such short time of knowing her to the point of feeling depressed for disappointing her?"

"You said that because you have yet to start the training, you have yet to know her. I still can remember the mortified expressions they had when they were rejected… Tsukino-san is really harsh."

Kamijou grabbed his head in exasperation. He wondered what kind of people were those two students, probably idiots, but at this point, something like this was not going to stop him. Getting depressed for stuff like that was just crap.

"I have notice that… but even so, I will take the risk. Thanks for worrying though, it was nice of you."

"...You should know that the first one only managed to endure 4 days of training while the second one only lasted two and a half."

_4 days of three weeks? And the other did not even manage to complete the third day? What kind of training could have made them quit so quickly?_

Kamijou closed his eyes, and gathered his thoughts while some seconds passed. A smirk appeared on his face.

"I will not go back... I will see this through and if I have to fail, then so be it."

Inoue just grinned.

"If you have decided, then there's nothing I can do. Whatever reasons you may have to do it, I will root for your safety and success."

Kamijou tilted his head to the side as he smirked again, turning a bit in the direction of the hallway that would take him out of this place, his eyes were still on the her though.

"You are a good person, Inoue-san. Thank you… I'll see you tomorrow then."

The receptionist blinked, but smiled after. It somehow calmed his heart, making his anger finally disappear.

"Ok, see you tomorrow then… By the way…" Inoue winked at him, that awesome sly smile back on her face. "…I'm just nineteen so I wouldn't mind you making your move first."

"Eh?" The boy's face became red as she giggled. Did she mean what he just heard?

"I'm just joking, Kamijou-kun," The girl turned around and returned to her desk. "See you tomorrow."

_Geez… My heart almost exploded when she said that…_

The boy turned around and left to the hallway. His mind had many mixed feelings, which he would need to put in place when he arrived at home. Damn, he hoped he could actually do it.

**Part 6**

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in A New Road Of Misfortune: Chapter 02 Section: Song 08

* * *

After leaving the corridor where Tsukino's office was located, Kamijou headed to the Judgment's central office to retrieve his documents. In it, he also received some papers that accredited him as a new recruit for Judgment's ranks.

The boy checked one of the papers; the middle part caught his attention.

_Branch-177? Wow… how many branches are there?_

The document he had on his hands confirmed he would be joining Judgment's 177-branch, and he had to admit that he was curious about it. He also wondered who else belonged to it.

As the boy left the Anti-skill Building, the guard at the entrance gave him his school bag, which he totally forgot he brought. Now that he recalled it, he left it inside Yomikawa's car so she must have given it to this man before leaving.

"Well, this was not all bad. Inoue-san is a nice girl… and she is pretty hot, too," The teen said to himself as he nodded proudly. "Make your move, she said huh…"

Kamijou shook his head. The girl who was surprisingly young, _Just nineteen!_ Said she was joking, so she probably meant it. Still, anyone can dream, right?

The sun had almost disappeared from the vicinity and the city lights were turned on, making the enormous buildings a spectacle of lights. Between them, Kamijou walked in the illuminated streets as he headed back home.

"What a day… really…" Kamijou stretched his arms and then retrieved his phone from his left pocket. "6:29… Hmm… Maybe I could check that branch office before I go to the dorm…"

Kamijou supported himself on a wall at his side as he opened his school bag. From it, he grabbed one of the papers he received at the Judgment's central office. The unfortunate level 0 examined the paper from top to bottom as he searched for the address of the 177-branch office.

"Where is it, where is it…? I swear I saw an address in this one… Oh! There it is!" Kamijou read carefully the address as he stood still. "It's located in the District 7? Very convenient if you ask me… Ok, then…"

With a new location in mind, Kamijou turned left on the corner and headed to his new destination.

**o-0-O-0-o**

"I guess this is it…"

After 20 minutes or so of walking, Kamijou finally found the address. A mustard-colored 5-story building was the place where the branch office was located… and it apparently was on the second floor. A green sign with white letters confirmed the branch was located here, and the indicative red arrow said it was through the stairs.

"I guess I have to go up," Kamijou said to no one as he climbed up the stairs, leading him to a green door located on the second level.

The Imagine Breaker knocked on the door several times but no response came.

"I didn't come here for nothing," The boy grabbed the doorknob; to his unexpected but pleasant surprise, the door opened.

Kamijou stepped forward and glanced inside the building cautiously. Inside, there was a short corridor with two doors at the right side, one on the left and another one at the end of it. White lights on the roof illuminated it, oddly enough, it looked somewhat sinister due to the low intensity of the lights.

As Kamijou stepped inside the corridor, a strong light that came from the second door at the right caught his attention; it was half-opened. The teen walked slowly to it, and as he did, he heard some noises coming from it.

"I guess the branch office must be here," Kamijou whispered to himself as he finally reached the half-opened door. "Crap… now that I'm here, I don't want to go in… but heck..."

The boy leaned to the opening to get a good view of what was inside before actually going in, of course, while trying to avoid being seen. Maybe something weird was happening inside and it probably was a good idea to avoid making his presence known until he confirmed what awaited him inside.

The first thing that his eyes saw where a couple of desks with tons of papers on it, there were also some boxes where more papers where kept on top of furnitures and-

"Excuse me?"

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in A New Road Of Misfortune: Chapter 02 Section: Song 09

* * *

Kamijou moved his gaze to the right; a girl was staring at him with confused eyes. She had short black hair, brown eyes and was wearing a school uniform… that he actually had seen before… but where…? She also had on her head some kind of headband made of flowers.

"Do… do you need something?" She asked.

They boy smiled nervously as he finally stood still in front of the flower-headed girl. The boy cursed in his mind for having let her saw him peeping like that. For all he knew, that girl could be now thinking of him as some kind of creepy stalker or something.

"Well… I…" Kamijou sighed. The girl looked like a good person so he might try as well to just say the truth. "I'm a new recruit for this branch; I just came to see the place where I was assigned."

"Oh…" The girl put delicately a finger on her lips, looking thoughtful. Kamijou wondered if she belonged to Judgment, he could not see the green armband the members used anywhere on her.

Suddenly, the eyes of the girl became starred, and that could only mean one thing…

"Shouku-"

"A new member for this branch!? Really!?" To Kamijou's surprise, the girl interrupted him, her voice held excitement for some reason. "Come in! I'll make some tea."

The cheerful girl motioned for him to follow her, which he did hesitantly. She did not look like she was being controlled; he pretty much knew how Misaki made his 'puppets' act… From her reaction, Kamijou guessed she was thrilled by the fact of a new member joining the 177 branch which was odd. This pretty much confirmed that she was also a member of the disciplinary committee… still, he could be wrong about all of this.

As he entered the office, the boy glanced around. The office was kind of big but not too much. There were some desks, a computer one of them, bookshelves, a mini living room and a tiny kitchen at the left side where the girl headed. This place wasn't bad, that of course considering that he would be coming here everyday on the future.

"You are the only one here, eh…" His voice made the girl turn towards him.

"…Oh! How rude of me. My name is Uiharu Kazari, also a member of Judgment," The girl bowed, putting both hands over her skirt.

The unfortunate teen smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Uiharu. I'm Kamijou Touma," The boy nodded slightly as he glanced at a board located at the left side of one of the desks.

His eyes widened when he saw the word 'graviton' written on the upper part of it.

_Is Judgment also following the graviton-bomber case?_

"So Kamijou-san, I guess that you managed to pass all the trials," The girl called **Uiharu Kazari** said as she continued to make the tea, still giving her back to him. "You must be skilled for having been assigned to a branch, the training must have been hard but you still did it."

"Well… not exactly…" The boy spoke hesitantly," I have yet to start my training, but one of the documents I received after making my paperwork for my recruitment to Judgment told me that I was assigned to this branch."

Uiharu stopped what she was doing and turned around, sporting a confused expression.

"You were assigned to a branch without receiving the proper training…? That's not possible," The girl commented. "How did you manage to get assigned without the approval of the central Judgment Committee?"

"…Wait… What? " Kamijou raised his eyebrows in confusion. "…Well… my teacher made the paperwork for me so I'm not sure. You're saying I shouldn't have been assigned yet?"

Uiharu nodded slowly and grabbed a tray with two cups of tea before walking to where he was sitting. The girl leaned slightly towards him as she offered one of the cups.

"Thank you," Kamijou accepted the beverage with a smile.

"When I decided to join Judgment, I was only assigned to this branch after finishing the training that lasted 5 months…" Uiharu took a little sip of her tea. "It was really hard for me but I managed to do it, so here you see me, as an official member of this branch."

_5 months? Why 5 months? Yomikawa told me it was four._

"Maybe this was just a mistake, I don't know… Actually, I shouldn't even be here," Kamijou drank his tea, but almost spilled it out of his mouth. It was damn hot! "Guh! My mouth!"

"B-be careful! I didn't thought you would drink it like that, I'm sorry…"

Kamijou shook his head slightly in reassurance as he put the cup of tea in the little table in front of him.

"I'm fine, don't sweat it. It wasn't that hot," Kamijou lied, it burn like hell, making his lips a bit red. "In any case, I… really shouldn't be here. Like I told you before, I just came here to see the place, not act as a member of this branch… at least not yet…."

"Oh… I see…" The girl directed her gaze to the cup of tea she was holding, she looked somehow disappointed and it made Kamijou feel bad, even if he didn't do anything wrong.

Kamijou couldn't find any words to say, they just wouldn't come and the uncomfortable silence was beginning to bother him. The boy grabbed his school bag from the sofa at his left side and stood up, getting Uiharu out of her trance.

"Well… I need to go… Thanks for the tea, Uiharu-san," Kamijou said, nodding slightly to her and then walked to the entrance door.

"…Thanks for the visit, Kamijou-san," The voice of the black-haired girl made him stop from grabbing the doorknob. "I hope everything goes well for you, and that you come here next time as a true member of this branch. We could use an extra **HAND**."

The boy chuckled. _A **HAND** huh…_ The boy wondered why that sounded funny…

"I will," Kamijou said as he turned around, his eyes widened upon doing so.

"Who are you?"

Kamijou was taken aback by the presence of a new person in front of him. From where on earth did she come from!? Kamijou had pretty much seen all the office, and he was sure it only held ONE entrance, obviously the one was he was about to use. Could this girl have entered through the windows without him noticing it?

Putting this enigma aside, Kamijou was more surprised when he saw what she was wearing. It was nothing more and nothing less than the Tokiwadai uniform, she was another student from that insane school. Her tawny hair was tied with red bows into two curly pigtails at each side of her head, leaving the rest of her hair hanging from them. She also wore the green armband from Judgment, unlike the other girl present in the room.

"He is Kamijou Touma-san, a future member of this branch, Shirai-san," Uiharu's voice took the boy's attention towards her.

Kamijou gave Uiharu a curious look, to which she apparently took in the wrong way as she lowered head to avoid his gaze. The girl called Shirai crossed her arms, looking disinterested.

"Is that so…?" The pig-tailed girl gave him a stern look. "…I'm Shirai Kuroko, as you can see, a member of Judgment… "

"I figured that much by looking at that armband, hehe…he… " Kamijou's chuckle dissipated due to Shirai's indifferent stare. "A-anyway, I was just leaving… eh… Shirai-san…"

"Explain me something first. What did Uiharu mean by 'will'? I could be wrong but I think this means that you are not one now, so why are you here?" Her tone became inquisitive as her eyes were completely focused on him. "You are not a member yet and she says you will join this branch?"

"Umm… well…"

Shirai turned to her fellow partner and glared at her.

"How do you know he will join this branch? You should know that someone who finishes the training is assigned to a branch immediately," Shirai, moved her glare to the unfortunate boy, who was now looking perplexed. "There's no such thing as 'will join'… This is very suspicious…"

Kamijou observed the girl carefully. For some reason, Shirai's body language showed aggression, barely detectable yes… but it was there, and it seemed her muscles were a bit tense. This girl didn't just trust him apparently, it was much worse, her wariness of him made it look like she was considering Kamijou as some sort of suspect or something and he didn't like that.

In the end, the truth was that... her personality irritated him for some reason.

"While I shouldn't care to explain myself to you, I will do so anyway," The implications of this girl bothered him and he was not going to let her create a misunderstanding. "I have papers here that confirm that I belong to this branch, but I still will not be incorporated in it because... of a special training I'm going to receive."

_Geez, why didn't this occur to me while I was talking to Uiharu…_

The boy's bothered tone noticeably annoyed the girl and her now very intense glare confirmed it. Since she appeared, he sensed something on her that just bothered him. It was like she didn't respect him at all. On the other side, Uiharu seemed a bit startled at first but them a gleam on her eyes became visible, Kamijou wondered what was she thinking in that moment.

"Special training you say…?" Kamijou nodded as he daringly gave one-step forward. "Whatever…" Shirai muttered, but he still manage hear her.

The girl with tawny hair eyed Uiharu and then spoke again, ignoring Kamijou's piercing expression.

"I came for Onee-sama's cell, Uiharu. Where did you say you put it?"

The flower-headed looked confused before turning around, grabbing something from one of the drawers of the desk behind her, most likely the aforementioned cell, and gave it to Shirai.

"Here it is, Shirai-san."

"Thanks…" The pig-tailed girl pocketed it and then crossed her arms, directing her gaze back to him. "Fine then… I remember you said you were leaving… Kamijou-san it was?" The boy narrowed his eyes as he lowered his glare slowly, feeling quite upset. She was literally kicking him out of the room...

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in A New Road Of Misfortune: Chapter 02 Section: Picture 03

* * *

"See you soon, Uiharu-san. I may come back here sooner than expected," Kamijou said, sporting a kind smile and eyeing Shirai as he did. He had to admit that he used those words to annoy the pig-tailed brat while looking unaffected by her behavior towards him. "I mean, who knows... right?"

The black-haired girl looked startled, but then smiled brightly while the pig-tailed one put an irritated face.

"Right… Good luck with your special training, Kamijou-san," The boy nodded. "Take care of yourself."

After Uiharu said those words, Kamijou turned around but did not move from where he was standing, his smile was gone.

"Thanks… You both… take care as well," The boy glanced at them over his shoulder, a mocking tone present on his voice, he just wanted to annoy the Tokiwadai brat, and by her facial expression in that moment, he apparently succeeded. With a smirk painted on his face, Kamijou walked out of the office without saying anything more.

As he was exiting the room, he heard Shirai saying something but the distance between them made him miss her words, however, he didn't give a shit honestly.

Kamijou left the building in silence and headed back home.

**o-0-O-0-o**

"Finally! Home, sweet home!"

Kamijou claimed as he opened the door of his dorm. To his relieve, all his stuff was like he left it in the morning. The boy removed his shoes, leaving them in the entrance and closed the door behind him.

It was 7:14.

"Damn I'm hungry…" Kamijou said to himself, walking to the kitchen and opening the fridge. "Hmm? I guess this will have to do."

The teen grabbed a bowl with the leftovers of the food that he prepared for himself yesterday, before he went to sleep and then awakened by the unexpected visit of his teacher.

"Kake Soba… huh… This is supposed to be eaten hot… I wonder if this will taste like yesterday after I warm it… " Kamijou commented as he emptied the contents of the bow into a tiny plastic container, putting it in the microwave.

After 3 minutes of warming the soba noddles, Kamijou put the food in a new bowl and headed to his tiny living room, sitting on the ground next to the short table.

"Geez…"

Even if it wasn't that bad as yesterday, this day still had become another one he would rather forget as well, but knew deeply that this was for the best. If having to endure this kind of crap everyday is what is needed for him to keep helping anyone who needs it, then he would just deal with it.

Just before the boy could taste the warm food on the bowl resting the table's surface, a vibration came from his left pocket, and then a 'pip' sound... Kamijou knew what it was.

"Oh… a message? From who?" Kamijou took his cell from the pocket and opened it. "It's from Yomikawa-sensei? What now…?" His voice became exasperated.

**Touma-kun, I'll come to get you at 5:50 tomorrow morning. Put your alarm and sleep early so you won't be tired for the training. You are gonna have to be in your best condition for this so sleep your 8 hours, ok? I'll take care of giving the news to everyone in the school and inform this to the director. Don't worry, he'll understand.**

Kamijou sighed, now he would have to wake up earlier than usual, the worst was that he was gonna have to endure a difficult training… Not to mention the night classes that he was going to receive after said training… Such misfortune it was.

The boy sighed yet again and put his cell on the table. Suddenly it vibrated again and the same sound came from it.

"Another message? What did she forget to tell me…?"

Kamijou grabbed the cell again and opened it… the sender was an anonymous this time…

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in A New Road Of Misfortune: Chapter 02 Section: Song 10

* * *

**I am AL443WAYS watc-hing_you… I AM-ALW(º)AYS_wa34tc¿?hing YOU… _462_I am_alw+ays-wat(ch5ing YOU… I'm AL-WAY_s Wa6*66tCH_hing yoU… I_)&%_AM waAA_TC=)H-ING OVER_yOu… I?aºM ALW_/-AYS WA-_TC/&%HING… 7_=)_0**

The boy's eyes widened in fright, a chilling feeling traversed through his skin as his cell slipped from his fingers and fell on the table. _What the hell was this!? Some kind of sick joke!?_ Kamijou felt observed again, the same feeling he had at the school this morning.

The nervous teen stood up and observed his surroundings; nothing looked out of the ordinary. He walked to the kitchen, the bathroom and laundry room but everything looked normal, still... that wicked sensation of feeling observed... watched, remained on him.

Kamijou finally stood still on the main room where his bed was located and stared at the balcony. The boy gulped as he slowly made his way towards it. Upon reaching it, he readied his mind and opened the door with one swing, stepping forward to meet head on whatever was out there…

Cold air spread over his skin as the boy, who was sweating a bit, looked around the small space of his balcony, but there was nothing, only darkness.

"Geez… What is going on…?" Kamijou whispered, cleaning the sweat from his forehead with his hand.

The unfortunate teen waited for something to happen but the silence remained unbroken. Thankfully, the hostile feeling he was perceiving around him dissipated, it was as if nothing occurred.

Kamijou breathed deeply and returned to his dorm, closing the door of the balcony and putting the lock in it, something that he also did with the entrance door 10 seconds later.

The boy sat again in the same place he was before, and grabbed his cell. Kamijou's left eyebrow was raised in confusion, the reason for this was the message he just received… it was nowhere to be found. Kamijou navigated through the list of messages in the inbox but it was not there... he was sure he didn't delete it.

The boy stopped navigating when he saw a message with the same anonymous as sender, that was oddly in the last part of the list and it was marked as read, something that he did not remember doing. It only said…

**:) **

A smiley face, that was all the content of this message.

Kamijou's eyes narrowed as he closed his cell. This event was just freaking disturbing; receiving a creepy message like that one was probably not going to let him sleep... for a few hours at least.

Kamijou threw his cell to the bed, supported his arms on the table and just remained silent for a minute that seemed endless. His gaze finally fell down on the bowl between his hands.

"… I should still eat…," The boy grunted.

After gazing at his food for some seconds, he took a portion of noodles to his mouth using some chopsticks. The carrier of the Imagine Breaker made a blank expression after swallowing the food...

"It's cold…"

* * *

**The stain on Touma's t-shirt is actually Yomikawa's saliva, so you all can imagine what that meant... right? Hope you enjoyed it, see you all soon.**


End file.
